Realms of Heroes
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Kid Flash vanished defeating the Black Beetle's plans and saving the Earth! At a cost however as his friends and family mourn, Kid Flash finds that Earth wasn't the only Earth and that the Justice League and the Team are not the only heroes! Meanwhile, Juna or Moontail to the public, is battling her own enemy ShadowMist when a mystery falls from the sky! Mostly OC characters!
1. Arctic

**Alright so I'm trying fan fiction here for the first time, let's not cut off the new girl's head ok? I've got an idea on how to bring our favorite speedster back and also incorporate one of my personal story ideas so here goes nothing.**

Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, the earth rolled as two girls attacked each other.

"Give it up little girl you'll never defeat me!" One woman, around 25 screams.

Her name? ShadowMist, tall and lean like a cat and angry as all hell. She was pale with silver hair down to her knees and red tattoos all over her body. She wore dark blue leotard with a matching skirt that flowed around her legs. Her black eyes focused on the insolent and constant thorn in her side, Juna, or better known as Moontail.

"Oh yes, yes, of course I won't." Juna grinned, landing in the artic snow, "Because I totally haven't caught you before."

Juna was 18, medium height and as lithe as ShadowMist. Her brown, black streaked hair fell to her shoulders and her Portuguese skin glinted with sweat. Her hazel colored eyes lit up with mischief and sarcasm. A black corset was wrapped tight around her body and had a pair of white leggings. A skirt wrapped around her hips partially hidden by a long black coat. An elaborate black shaped mask framed her eyes.

The two faced off in the artic, indifferent to the cold. ShadowMist had planned to rip open earth, pole to pole with her earth controlling powers and Juna, being the hero she was, had followed her to stop her.

Juna's partner, Delaney had opted out of following ShadowMist, instead choosing to wrap up the criminals that had been hired for the police.

The two fought each other however in an elaborate dance fighting to take down the other. ShadowMist could control the earth, fire and change her form from solid to gaseous. She could soar as well when she changed her form, manipulating her form to snake around Juna. Juna could teleport, use telekinesis and expand her nails into deadly claws. One fought to create chaos, one fought to protect those who could not fight.

However lightning began to erupt around the two. Juna, used to seeing developing powers asked what her enemy was doing.

"I cannot summon the storms!" She roared, "The earth is my ally, not the wind and rain! Certainly not lightning!"

"Enough of your tricks and lies ShadowMist!" Juna roared, forcing boulders to fly at the woman.

Just as she teleported around her, grabbing her enemy in a leg lock, a blinding flash erupted, blinding them both.

"What? What the?" A boy in a yellow spandex suit with red hair and goggles and a lightning emblem appeared, speeding into a snow mound.

He looked up dazed and confused at the two girls knocked over.

"Who are you?"

"How about who are you?" Juna asked, before the boy could answer, she was kicked in the back by ShadowMist.

"Does it matter?" She laughed coldly, "Not like you'll make any difference."

She slammed the ground, sending the boy and Juna flying.

" Seriously, who are you? Don't answer and I'll crush every bone in your body!" Juna snarled.

"Like you could," The boy smiled standing up.

"I'm Kid Flash."


	2. Battle

"Right," Juna snorted, "Just get out of the way before you get killed dude."

She teleported around ShadowMist, flipping her over and doing everything she could to keep her off the ground.

Wally, Kid Flash liked her instantly. She was feisty and brash but also a fighter. The way she ducked around the older girl, kicking her and spinning across the snow reminded him of Dick or Nightwing as he fought.

Dick.

His best friend, his oldest friend and he'd never see him again.

He fell over as the earth rolled in a wave and Juna was thrown forty feet off to the side. Without thinking he sped across the snow and ice, catching her.

Shaking her head she yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving you, jeesh so thankful!" Wally shrugged.

"I don't need saving!" She growled, teleporting away.

"Ok you know what? Enough!" Wally roared, he sped around the older woman, knocking her down.

He stood over her grinning.

" You know what? Why don't you tell me your name and I'll go easy on you ya?"

"Go easy on this!" The woman hissed, encasing the young speedster in a block of earth.

"My name is ShadowMist, I can control the earth and am the earth's avenging spirit! For too long it has grown corrupt and must perish. With me rising from the ashes of destruction I shall enlighten the world. Under my rule, humanity will understand their proper place! Under the toes of gods!" ShadowMist roared.

"Again, you just don't get it!" Juna said, teleporting on top of Kid Flash's cage, "People don't like you, and you aren't a god, two reasons why you'll never win. Not even mentioning the fact that you plan just suck."

Vibrating with anger, ShadowMist blew a torrent of fire at her enemy. As the two's fight carried them away from Kid Flash he began to vibrate in place, hoping to pass through the earth like his Uncle, The Flash and Impulse, the time traveling grandson of The Flash.

Meanwhile, Juna was tired of the games, using her unique telepathic link with Delaney, she called her partner.

_Hey sorry to bug you, but we've got another person with abilities here as well as ShadowMist being a crazy._

_Seriously? I was just about to call you due to a weird power signature where you're at. I guess this new person explains that. _Delaney spoke, the miles between the two immune to them.

_Well get your butt up here and help me! She's already cracking the ground, deep might I add._

_Here!_

Delaney appeared, in a gray long sleeved blouse and black jeans. A thick black cape draped around her shoulders and her platinum blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a cool and calculating blue as her skin was a beautiful pale white. To the public, she was Stellar, the partner to Moontail and enemy of ShadowMist.

Her abilities obviously were teleporting, but also telekinesis and controlling water. She wasted no time in attacking ShadowMist with ice pillars. Her fighting style similar to Aqualad, holding back and analyzing the threat before jumping in. Meanwhile Kid Flash had managed to break apart the earth from the inside out and zoomed over to the scene where the second girl joined the first and ShadowMist was backing away.

"You little brats! I've missed my chance to make the oceans flood. You silly Delaney, you and your manipulation over the waves will do nothing for me!" She snarled unintelligibly at the sight of Kid Flash, "Not to mention your pet speedster! No matter though, I will still have you! Even in a draw and outnumbered, I will escape!"

She blew two kisses from her lips into her palms and cast the fire up and over the trio's heads, causing them to shrink back. Over the roar of the flames, the quick melting snow and the cloudy scene, ShadowMist's laughter erupted and faded as she escaped.

"Damn it!" Juna roared, slamming her boot down.

"Don't worry, we'll get her," Delaney said as she smothered out the monstrous flames, "What we need to do is find out who this guy is."

"I'm Kid Flash," Wally grinned, "I'm the fastest man alive, well sort of, The Flash is faster but I'm pretty close."

"Oh grow up," Juna rolled her eyes, "Kid Flash? The Flash? Those are only in comic books."

"But I am," He protested, spinning around her at super speed.

"He must have escaped the labs or something," Delaney mused, "We need to take him back. He's only safe in the Peak."

"Guess so, think about it this way, he's not a total loser, he didn't exactly help ShadowMist," Juna smiled.

"No duh, by the way, you never told me your names," Kid Flash said.

"I'm Moontail," Juna said.

"Stellar," Delaney offered him her hand.

Unsure of what laid ahead, but unsure of how to return to his friends, Kid Flash had no choice but to accept the hand. The trio teleported away from the cold arctic north and found themselves in a dense mountain forest.

"Welcome to the Peak," Delaney said, as half a dozen young men and ladies stepped out of the foliage, armed with arrows and spears.

***************************************************************************************So there you go! Young Justice sprinkled in and some comic book humor, please review I'm anxious to see how I'm doing and don't worry about not seeing any of the Young Justice world because there's a reason why references are made. There's also a reason why our villainess retreated, but you'll have to read and find out! Please review!**


	3. Introducing

"State your business!" One growled.

"Knock it off, ShadowMist is a crazy and you're holding the bow weird," Moontail laughed.

With a wry smile the man retreated. The others followed.

"Password?" Wally asked.

"Of sorts," Stellar smiled, she led them through two trees that had made an arch and to a rock wall.

She knocked a pattern on the wall and suddenly she was pulled through the solid wall.

"Aah!" Wally screamed, backing away.

"Oh relax!" Moontail rolled her eyes, knocking a different pattern.

After a quick thought she kicked the rock twice with her foot. She was pulled through the side of the mountain easily.

"Uhh-Aah!" Wally yelped in surprise as a dark brown hand reached through grabbing him.

He vanished through the wall and appeared on the inside of the mountain.

Before he could get his bearings a young girl about 12 spun around him, jabbing at all of his nerve endings. He collapsed on the ground and met with Moontail's leather boot.

"You can kiss it if you'd like," She had a smile in her voice.

"Behave," Stellar's voice cautioned her partner.

Stellar lifted Kid Flash with her mind and dropped him on a couch. He looked around and saw seven different teens staring him down. Stellar introduced the others quickly.

"You know me and Moontail here. This is Needles who just hit all your nerves enabling your limbs useless, The guy who pulled you in is Ghost who can, you guessed it phase through stuff including anything he gets a hold of. The guy behind me is Brute, super strength, speed and pretty much steel hard skin. The girl on my left is Iris, she can control all light in a room, making you blind or not. The girl on your right is Mistress, no powers but a kick ass fighter who will have you crying in a puddle in 30 seconds. The two guys over by the wall are Hellfire and Risk, badass fighters as well. You don't want to mess with them."

As she introduced her teammates, Wally took them in.

Needles was small and light like a fairy, porcelain skin and blonde hair in a white jumpsuit. She had green eyes and smiled, perching on top of a chair. Ghost was a tall Mexican looking boy with dark eyes and spikey hair, brooding by the wall. He wore a black shirt and jeans, simple and to the point.

Brute was the same, walking back and forth behind the rest of the group glaring at Wally with blue eyes hidden behind a mask that tied around his face. His dark skin complemented his blue jeans while his chest was bare and ripped. His short brown hair was rumpled. In front of him was Iris, she looked about 16 and slightly bigger then Moontail and Stellar. Her arms were crossed over her green dress and her gray eyes danced all over the room, never blinking. They were framed by half a cowl where her hair poked out of the end. It was wild compared to the others, a shocking shade of red that was brought up in a high pony tail.

Mistress who looked ready to hit Wally, held a pair of knives in her hands, twirling them over her fingers and around her wrists. Her hair was brown and hung down her back and matched her eyes. Half of a face mask covered her left eyes and cheek. Her skin was tanned and ripped; she was the first with hard padding underneath her dark red suit. A knife emblem was splayed across her chest. Hellfire and Risk wore padding as well, each with suits and capes. They looked the same, one with somewhat long wavy blonde hair, the other with a shorter hair that was a mix of brown and blonde and green/brown eyes. The top of their outfit was elbow length and a dark blue with a green stripe from the shoulder to the waist and their pants black. A belt with multiple canisters and pockets lined the top of the pants. The second boy had a similar outfit aside from the green stripe, instead having a small white star on the right side of his chest. He had a mask while his friend had dark glasses. The one with glasses held a bow under his cape while the one with the star had his hand on a shrunken baton.

The sight of the teens overwhelmed Wally, as he realized if the roles had been reversed, he and his friends would have acted exactly like this. He was confused and lost, with no idea how to get back home or if he was stuck with these guys.

"So that's that. We're missing one person but ya," Stellar explained, "Seer should have been here by now, but she might- ah!"

Just then a series of knocks, again another pattern sounded and Ghost pulled another woman through. She looked about Iris's age and wore a blue leotard and books. Her mask wrapped around, similar to his own with wavy lines on it. She had brown eyes and hair that just cut past her ears. She looked annoyed as she unsheathed a staff from her back.

"Dela- Stellar what is going on?"

"A visitor, if you could see where he's been, what he's doing and you know who the hell he is."

"Whoa what? Are you a telepath?" Wally tried to get up but his legs wouldn't move.

"Relax, I'm a seer, I can touch any object and see where it's been." Seer groaned, "Now give me those stupid goggles."

"No way!" Wally yelled, "You can't have my goggles!"

"Right, like you're going to stop us." Moontail smirked, taking his goggles and handing them to Seer.

"Have at it,"

**Ok so there you go! Introductions out of the way and now onto the fun stuff! Please review!**


	4. Memories

Once Seer held the goggles from the strange young man, her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to milky white. She arched her back at the onslaught of images flashing before her eyes.

She saw Kid Flash being accepted as Kid Flash with a pair of goggles and suit, taking down various villains, meeting Robin and becoming fast friends. Traveling across the planet with The Flash and meeting the Justice League and other sidekicks. That however was only the beginning.

She saw the beginnings of a younger Justice League dubbed The Team. Discovering Superboy and hating Artemis. Flirting with Miss Martian and fighting with Mister Twister and the Injustice League and discovering the Helmet of Fate scrolled across her eyes in quick flashes. Seer witnessed his first encounter with Vandal Savage and the bonding the team undergoes after having their memories erased and restored.

The barrage of images continues as she became privy to a heart wrenching secret with Aqualad and Nightwing, Robin fully grown as a hero. Artemis and Kid Flash, now a couple separate to discover the plans of The Light and The Reach with Artemis as a double agent. The team discovers Impulse, a similar speeding hero from the future and Kid Flash. They eventually are discovered and she sees how Kid Flash gives up being a hero for the safety of Artemis. Years later, he is called back into play and helps rescue children that were experimented on and fights alongside his team against Black Beetle. Realizing that the world needs him, he joins Impulse and The Flash in one final attempt to save the Earth.

The scene plays back almost in slow motion: Running around a machine with the other 2 speedsters, he is struck by the energy from the machine. As his feet pound a trench into the arctic snow he is shocked by the energy lighting his body on fore and sending unimaginable pain through his limbs.

_"Come on Wall man you can do better than that!" Kid Flash mumbled to himself._

_As he ran he noticed his hands fading and losing feeling in his feet._

_"Bart we have to slow down more! Try to siphon off the energy attacking Wally!" Flash ordered Impulse as Kid Flash screamed._

_"It's no good Barry, Ah man, Artemis is so going to kill me for this," Kid Flash moaned and looking at his uncle._

_The uncle that had let him into his life and allowed him to be a hero, taught him to be a hero and trusted him with his life. All of his friends and family that were waiting for him. They had let him go and become a hero. They had supported him in retirement and cheered his return. Artemis, the one girl who had managed to catch his heart and hold him still. The one that had loved him._

_"Don't even get me started on Mom and Dad," He cried, begging, pleading his uncle to understand as he saw his arms fade and his vision dim._

_"Kid!" The Flash roared._

_He knew however that his time was done and that he could only hope that his efforts saved those who deserved it. The innocent and the burdened, those who he had loved and protected. Giving his uncle one last pleading look, he pushed faster around the machine._

_"Just tell them…" Kid Flash begged, "Okay?"_

_With a shock in his spine and a burning sensation, he saw the world slip away._

Seer gasped as she saw nothing but a blinding white light and Kid Flash falling in the arctic again and seeing Juna! There she witnessed him rescuing Juna and taking down ShadowMist, his determination to stop her destruction and curiosity of Juna and Delaney. She could see how he had come to the mountain with the girls and been introduced.

Seer dropped the goggles with a gasp at the stories imbedded in them. This Kid Flash was truly a hero and not a threat. Emotions overwhelmed her as Delaney caught her.

"Madeline," Delaney whispered, holding her friend's hand.

"We must talk," She spoke neutral like.

Delaney helped her stand and they walked down into one of three tunnels branching off from the main room.

"Needles, Ghost, stay with him," Juna ordered as she, Juna and the other heroes followed their friend into the conference room.

With the other 7 heroes in the room, Seer placed her hand on a table and looked up.

"Kid Flash is a hero, not a threat."

**Alright so how was the review of the show? Good? I have to say the most emotional part was Kid Flash's ending. I loved writing it though so I hope you liked reading it! Need some reviews so please don't hesitate!**


	5. Speaking

"What are you saying Madeline?" Juna asked, revealing her teammate's name.

"I'm saying that that guy in there has been through just as much crap as any of us here have, possibly more," Madeline spoke harshly.

The group stood around in an empty offshoot of the main room in the cave. A large table and chairs had been brought in, but no one sat. Everyone was too eager to find out who the guy was.

"You can't be serious," Mistress snarled.

"I am! You want to know what he went through ask me! You know what I see is nothing but truth!" Madeline challenged.

"What happened?" Delaney asked, rubbing her simple infinity shaped mask.

"He became a hero after his uncle; he joined a team of young protégés of great superheroes in his world called the Justice League. As the missions they encountered grew more dangerous and the risky double agent his friends had to become, he took a leave of absence. His teammate, Artemis became his girlfriend and they retired. They were both called back however during an alien invasion. While he tried to stop a machine in the North Pole, he used his speed to shut it down. The machine's energy however attacked him, that coupled with his speed killed him," Madeline explained.

"That doesn't explain how he came here," Risk muttered, folding his bow in half.

The group looked at each other, trying to come to terms with this information. Madeline looked at Delaney and Risk, the two smartest people in their group. Able to solve any problem, but even they had nothing.

"I don't think he even understands it, but I have a theory," Madeline explained, "He wasn't the only speedster, but he was the slowest. The energy from the machine latched onto because energy never ceases, it simply changes. As his body began to break apart, the energy seemed to have used to speed to break a barrier between his world and ours."

"So what you're saying is the energy broke the barrier down, but the speed pushed him through," Delaney suggested.

"Possibly."

"So now what?" Brute asked, "Not like anyone can get him back."

"He'll have to stay here," Delaney said.

"Great," Juna grumbled, "Another kid to babysit!"

"Hey!" You rescued us! You told us we could do something better with our gifts!" Iris protested.

"I know exactly what I said!" Juna snarled through gritted teeth, "I just didn't expect to have a comic book character come to life!"

"Aren't we all 'comic book' like at this point?" Hellfire asked, fingering with his belt, "We are in costumes with names and powers."

"DC comics is a fictional book with fictional characters," Mistress snapped.

"What if it isn't?" Delaney asked, "What if they're stories from other worlds? Who knows if we exist in a comic book somewhere?"

"Right," Juna rolled her eyes, "like we'd be in some fantasy story."

"This isn't the point here," Madeline said, banging her staff on the ground, "The point is that Kid Flash is here to stay and we need to accept that. As for our masks and costumes, theatrics are good out in the real world, but unnecessary in here with him. He will not tell anyone."

"No," Juna shook her head, "I can't allow that,"

"Who are you to order us?" Iris asked.

"The person who saved your butt!"

"Enough! Juna you don't have to tell, if you choose to reveal yourself, that is on you and you alone, but you are not to compromise anyone else's identity." Delaney growled, she was sick of the fighting.

"Delaney we can't," Juna argued.

"_We?_ Juna this isn't a Justice League or even a junior justice league! Everyone here has responsibilities to themselves and the safety of each other. Those are our rules. This meeting is done!" Delaney snarled, striding out of the room.

"I'm glad!" Madeline followed her friend out, "I'm leaving, I cannot stay."

"You can't use your abilities again?" Juna begged, following the two down the tunnel, "See if we can send him back or if anyone will follow?"

"I can't Juna you know that." Madeline sighed, "I am only witness to what the goggles went through, not how, not if he was followed, nothing."

"But-"

"No! No buts!" Madeline growled, whipping around to stare in Juna's eyes, "You know I don't fight, I only came here to verify what you knew! Kid Flash is not a threat! You knew that when he caught you and you knew that trusting him within the Peak! I will not play with you and your vigilante heroes and I will not go chasing after ShadowMist!"

Fuming Madeline stalked out into the main cave and leaned down to Kid Flash.

"I know you are a hero and nothing but one. Which is why I trust you with my name, I am Madeline. Now I could have told you're Wally West, but I respect you, I understand secrecy," She cautioned him, "But I would suggest revealing yourself as it will allow others to play on your side."

"Seer!" Needles cheered, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes my dear, I am, but understand that Kid Flash here is your friend. Try not to hit him too hard shall we?" Madeline grinned affectionately at the younger girl.

"Ya well I already had to hit him five times! His nerves warm up fast!" Needles smiled.

"Good girl!" Madeline laughed, "Now I'll be going, if you'd like you can visit me tomorrow alright?"  
"Totally!" Needles smiled.

Madeline gave everyone one last wave and a stern glare to Juna, before allowing Ghost to push her through the wall.

"I'm not doing this," Juna shook her head and walked into another tunnel.

Mistress followed after giving Kid Flash a glare and Risk shrugged at Delaney following her.

"You know I have to support her, Moontail's everything, even if she's wrong sometimes."

**Done and done, like the humor? Want more drama? TELL ME! Thanks!**


	6. Identities

"What's with that?" Kid Flash asked.

He had noticed instantly Moontail viewed him as an outsider and potential threat. Mistress on the other hand had seemed to hate him on sight. Risk seemed to be experienced with Moontail however and simply followed her lead.

"Ignore her," Needles smiled, "I'm Clary."

"Cool," Kid Flash grinned, "You trust me that I'm not a threat?"

"Ya, Madeline, as you know her now, saw everything that you went through," Stellar explained, "You have been invited to stay here on the condition that you will not attack us."

"Deal!" Kid Flash grinned, "Why would I hurt you anyway? From what I've seen you're heroes just like me! Heck, when I get back, Batman will want to meet you and I bet Artemis will get a kick out of me discovering a new dimension and-hey what's wrong?"

Kid Flash stopped his rambling as he noticed Stellar look down. He had been around the world enough times to know what it meant. It was the sign of no hope and sadness, the look they told you in the hospital or when the police came to your door. What she said next confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm sorry but you can't go back," She looked up, "Madeline has no idea how you came across or a way to return you. Until we know more about cross realm traveling you'll have to stay here."

"So I'm trapped here?" Kid Flash asked, standing up suddenly.

Shock and hurt washed over Wally as he realized how different this world truly was. Here, heroes seemed to be far and few between and none of them known. Again, Wally saw how everyone in the room looked somber and serious. Every one of their costumes was designed for use, Kevlar most likely sewn within the folds of their costumes and all of them dark, muted, similar to the Bats prowling the streets in silence and dark. With the way Moontail had scoffed at his name, it was obvious that heroes in this realm were hidden and that they struggled to unite.

"Unfortunately so," Stellar sighed softly, removing her mask, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Delaney. I'm one of the first heroes here in this realm."

"That's…" Kid Flash's eyes widened, "Wow, thank you. I'm Wally; I'm a hero in my world too. I'm actually the third speedster where I'm from."

"As much as I'd like to hear more about you Wally," Delaney said unclipping her cape and hanging it on a bar in the corner, "I as you do in your world, have another identity and mask to play. Clary, Ghost and Brute can show you to a bed to rest in. The kitchen is down the left tunnel."

Hellfire, who had also hung up his cape, mask and belt joined hands with Delaney.

"This is Cody." The boy smiled, "Have a good night everyone."

With a nod to Wally, she and Cody vanished.

"Wow," Wally smiled, "That's amazing."

"Think that's cool? Wait till you see everything else," Iris smiled, pulling her cowl off over her head, "My real name is Iris so don't worry about confusing my name."

Wally smiled, remembering how Artemis had chosen her own name. _It's unique enough_, she had claimed, that she'd never be taken as the heroic lady archer as a civilian.

Then he remembered Delaney's pain in telling him he could not return.

Iris seemed to notice his shoulders drop and she placed a hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Wally," She said, "Is that ok if I call you Wally? Everyone here is a friend; they won't tell anyone your id. Heck Clary, Ghost and Brute live here!"

"Call me Bruce," Brute walked forward extending a hand, "I live here because the others rescued me. If this cave ever got discovered, the least I can do is protect it."

"Well thanks," Wally shook his hand, wincing at the name.

While Dick had never revealed his mentor's id by name, he had thrown out enough clues and hints that he had practically screamed Bruce Wayne. Bruce untied his blue mask which Wally saw was a thick belt like in karate with holes cut out for eyes.

"Hey, you're not the only protector of the Peak," Ghost leaned away from the wall, joining the group on the couch, "I'm Samuel, you can call me Sam."

"Sounds cool, hold on," Wally said, feeling his body shake and his view swim before his eyes.

It had been over a day since he had eaten and while Clary jabbing at his nerves seemed to slow down his appetite; his metabolism still ran too fast for him not to eat anything at all.

He unlocked a small compartment on the underside of his left glove, taking out a peanut butter and chocolate granola bar. He practically swallowed the bar in a bite. The others looked on concerned.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Bruce said.

"I'm alright; I just need to eat because of my powers. My metabolism runs faster than everybody else's, so I have to constantly eat."

"Why didn't you say something?" Clary asked, surprised, "We have a mini fridge and if everyone's here we eat together!"

"Oh well I don't know," Wally stammered, he knew that he could eat everything in the mini fridge and it'd still not be enough, however the granola bar wouldn't do him much good either.

"Come on! It'll be fine, Moontail won't crucify you!" Iris persisted.

"Alright," Wally agreed, following his new friends down the tunnel as Sam snickered.

"Not yet."

**Ok time for the big show! Now that we've got the story set, time to play around! This will be my final comment of this story so enjoy the rest and hope to see a comment or two!**


	7. Past

After enjoying a box of Cheez-its, a liter of coke and practically half a pizza that Moontail had brought from the outside, Wally followed the three live ins down the last tunnel and into a room.

"It's not much, but it's something," Clary shrugged.

The room was decent size, the walls curving into an oval shape and in the middle of the room, a dark black curtain hung. Wally saw that one half of the room had beds, drawers and such while the other half had a tub with water raining down in a soft waterfall. He guessed a makeshift toilet hung behind another curtain next to the tub. The room was most definitely not the high tech and expensive quarters he had shared with his teammates back in his world.

"You'll probably be around my size," Sam spoke up, his Mexican accent ringing, "You can sleep here and borrow my clothes till we get you your own."

"Thanks dude," Wally smiled, grateful that these people seemed to care so much.

"Alright," Moontail marched into the room quickly, "As much fun as it is playing tour guide, Willy needs rest. Bruce, Clary, Sam I want you to leave him be if he needs. The rest of you, I'm leaving now so change and meet me in front."

She left quickly, swinging her cape around and the group began to rifling through drawers. After Iris, Risk and Mistress left for the night, Wally changed behind a screen in the bathroom half of the room.

"Looks good," Sam nodded; he had been right Wally was around his size and had seemed to like the red shirt and sweats.

"Thanks, so what's going on tomorrow? Will we go after ShadowMist?" Wally asked.

"No, ShadowMist is a job for Moontail and Delaney," Bruce explained, "They have a history so we don't interfere."

Wally was confused at this, even if the two girls and the villainess had a history, this team could surely take her on.

"We don't fight, not as much as the others anyway," Clary said, "Our story isn't like there's."

"So what is it then? What makes them so special?"

"That is a story for another time, it's late and we do need rest if we're going to test your abilities here tomorrow," Sam explained turning off the battery powered lamps around the room.

"Fine but you owe me tomorrow," Wally smiled and crashed on a spare bed.

Over the next week, Wally tested his skills against the other heroes and learned stories behind each of them.

Bruce and Clary had "won" an opportunity to test a new drug. One that had ended up with different and dangerous results. Bruce was similar to Superboy where he had incredible strength, speed and power being forced to hold back all his power before crushing someone with his bare hands. He was currently 18 and had been in the labs for a year and half, separated from his entire family. When he had broken out, the government had threatened his family if he returned to them. He chose instead to hide out on the streets protecting his family unknowingly.

Clary on the other hand simply gained a heightened sensitivity and had an extremely flexible body. She also had some sort of a sixth sense knowing her surroundings and able to pinpoint nerve endings rendering her opponents immobile. The same night Bruce had escaped, she had as well, only discovering recently that they had been in the same lab. She had turned 12 only a week ago and had been imprisoned for eight months. Her mother still believed she was at a school for intelligent children.

The two had only been part of a series of groups in a long chain of labs experimenting with a growing mutant phenomenon in this realm.

Sam was also another subject in the labs, however being born with his abilities unlike Bruce and Clary. His parents had been terrified of him and left him on the steps of an adoption center, the government had taken him within the hour. He was 18 and forced to live in the labs until he had broken out, dreaming to see the "real world".

Iris had also been in the labs, she was originally born blind and the government promised her father and step mother an experimental procedure could save her. At the age of 14, she left her small hometown and had surgery done giving her the ability to strengthen to diminish light in a room. When Bruce had discovered other labs existed, hers was the first he had destroyed setting her free. At 16, she had followed him out of gratitude for rescuing her as the scientists threatened to blind her again.

Cody and Delaney refused to speak their own stories until Moontail and Risk came clean about their identities.

Mistress however explained her story, even without removing her demonic mask.

She was 17 and had grown up with an abusive family, one that beat her and her two younger sisters suffered through. Growing up she had taken the brunt of the abuse for her siblings until a year ago, running away to live on the streets. She vowed to destroy her drunken father and get her sick mother to a doctor, however she hadn't had the chance when ShadowMist appeared, and wreaking havoc across the west coast. Mistress had forfeited her personal vendetta to attack the gangs that served her.

As another day began, Wally was just thinking about ShadowMist when Mistress trained with him.

"You stupid brat! Come back here and fight!" She snarled.

"How about not?" He asked sarcastically, "I like life!"

Growling she flung her knives at him, embedding them in the wall as he sped away.

"Too slow!" He laughed.

She spun and sent five daggers flying out her hand and one nicked him in the shoulder, another on his ankle. Striding over him, she tripped him and held a knife.

"Too predictable."


	8. Heroes

Wally frowned as she flipped him on his back.

"If you want my secret id you'll need to beat me," She laughed, walking off.

Wally had enough and tackled her, the two rolling over each other in the main room. She ensnared him with her whip before he broke free and pinned her.

"How about now?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Nah," She shrugged, kneeing his groin and fleeing.

"Ugh! So not fair!" He growled.

"C'mon! Time for dinner," Iris smiled, helping him up.

"Dinner? It's only 4:30."

"Ya but Delaney and Moontail have a lead on ShadowMist so they're leaving soon. I made them promise to tell you how we came here and this team thingy," She explained.

Iris was right in a sense; Moontail had been tracking ShadowMist relentlessly, only stopping to laugh at his techniques against her teammates, if they could call it that. Regardless that they all knew each other and helped each other outside the Peak, they weren't a real team. Tempers flew constantly and so did fists, causing most of team building times such as training to become excuses to take anger out on people. Iris and Hellfire had recently fought earlier, arguing over how Iris left a drug dealer blind and unable to verify incriminating evidence.

In the kitchen the group grabbed chairs around two tables snacking on Chinese food, Hellfire dropped a bag full of chicken and rice in Wally's arms.

"We ordered double. You've cleaned out the fridge," He gave the speedster a half smile.

"Thanks,"

"Alright, we've got a half hour to eat then we're going in," Delaney ordered, "Iris, Bruce you're going to be covering the south end of the block that opens up to Ocean Blvd, whatever you do, do not let anyone out. Risk, Cody you're dropping in from the nightclub and cover the thugs there, Mistress, meet them in the adjacent alley after you clear west end. If it all goes right, you'll have them all wrapped up in the center. ShadowMist shows up, me and Moontail we'll take her, if not we sweep the rest of the alley down to Fourth."

Everyone nodded, understanding, Wally cut in.

"Can I come? I'm good in a fight you know."

"No," Moontail snapped, "We need you here in case the Peak's compromised."

"You've got Clary and Sam for that!" He protested.

"No!" She snapped.

"We don't need you messing us up anyway," Mistress snipped.

"Really?" Wally asked incredulous.

"How about we get to the story?" Iris asked, seeing the tension already snapping.

Glares from the three refusing their identities silenced her.

"Iris is right, we should have Wally enjoy his time here," Delaney said, sending him a nod.

Wally knew that she'd find a way for him to get out soon. He hadn't been out of the Peak since he had arrived.

"Fine," Moontail rolled her eyes, she began with a sigh.

"Cody and Risk knew me and Delaney outside as civilians. They insisted to become a part of our partnership after we got shot up by drug dealers. It was a die or live situation. We took off our masks and they recognized us. With Risk being a black belt and Cody being a tech genius we saw fit to them being our eyes and ears while we were gone. However they grew tired and joined in the fight. We ran into Bruce stealing food afterwards."

"I needed to eat," Bruce explained, "I had no home and no way to feed myself. I tried getting a job but every time I did, the government caught up to me. When Risk and Cody caught me I thought they were the government's experiments and tried to explain what was going on."

"ShadowMist started attacking the same time. We were too focused to put him in jail for stealing," Delaney continued, "But we did see Mistress going after our thugs. When we caught her she lied and said she was trying to find her brother who had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Before we could find out more, ShadowMist attacked us. Bruce heard the commotion and came too. By that time he had picked up Iris."

"I left after that to take care of my own business after the battle and Cody tried to set Bruce up with a job," Mistress broke in, "At the time I only cared enough to watch them go in different directions."

"I stuck with Bruce only to stay safe," Iris explained, "I wasn't used to everything being blind before and he was the only one who cared."

"Back to the point," Moontail growled, "This all happened in just under a year, seeing Iris in action I asked Bruce where the others were and he hadn't found any. When Cody hacked onto the internet, he heard news of a breakout. Once me and Delaney arrived, we saw Sam simply walking out the front door. We took him back here to L.A."

"With all of these people with different abilities we sent out hidden messages on Facebook, Twitter and in the news. We knew there were others. Madeline found us after picking up a pair of gloves during my fight with ShadowMist," Delaney said.

"ShadowMist had found us too," Clary added, "We fought her, all of us but she almost killed us. If it hadn't been for Delaney teleporting us out and the police coming after us, she would have. We went up into the mountains. Sam found this cave by passing through the rocks to hide. For the past few months we've held our base here."

"The guard in the forest are simply followers of ours, like fans," Mistress snorted, "The only skill they have is they know how to shoot a bow."

Wally mused over the information looking at each of them as he asked:

"So it was simply being in the right place at the right time?"


	9. Sneak

"Ya," Clary shrugged, "we're just lucky Delaney and Moontail got us out of there. It was bad."

"Speaking of," Moontail stood up, "Meet in the front in five, we've got a crime party to crash."

She left abruptly, Mistress and Risk following her.

The others cleaned up the Chinese, talking over the mission. Apparently most of L.A's crime lords had been invited by a benefactor to increase their profits and have more territory. From the way they described the benefactor, Moontail guessed it was ShadowMist trying to force them into her army.

"I want to help," Wally insisted to Delaney.

"I can't go against Moontail you know that," She gave him a sad look, "The only thing I can tell you to play on the computer and clean yourself up."

Understanding the hint, Wally followed,

"Totally, you know I can be stealthy, my suit has a function for undercover," He added.

"I'll let her know, I'll see you in a bit," With a nod to the laptop in the corner, she followed the other heroes out into the main room.

"You're going aren't you?" Clary asked from behind him.

"Uh…" Wally wasn't sure if he could tell her or not, if she would tattle on him or not.

"No worries, just letting you know that there is another emergency exit down the middle tunnel, a waterfall behind the wall, it drops off into the forest somewhere," She shrugged, "If you want anyway."

Wally smiled and sped to the laptop, uploading a map of the block where they planned to ambush the criminals. Seeing an alley running from Ocean to Fourth, he smiled seeing where he could slide in behind Mistress from the restaurant on the left side.

Clicking on the functions he shrunk the details of the alley and saw the city plan of L.A. He knew from conversations with Iris that they were stashed somewhere to the north of the Hollywood sign and that he'd have to run down the mountain. Satisfied with the information Delaney had left him, he ran to the bedroom, switching out his sweats for his red pants and slipped his yellow top over his white tank top. He clipped his boots shut and pulled his cherry red gloves over his hands. After donning his half cowl and glasses, his brushed the lightning emblem in his chest lightly causing his suit to become stealth mode.

The entire suit turned a dark black, leaving his lightning emblem red. Turning a dial on his glasses, a dark gray field swept over them completing his look.

He smiled at himself, hoping Moontail would approve and not slam him against the wall for intruding.

He swept past Clary and Sam who were coming down the tunnel and into the adjacent conference room. He saw part of the wall jutted out and dropped down a waterfall, holding his breath he was bounced around eventually popping out into a field.

Grinning to himself, he ran down the mountainside, seeing the Hollywood sign quickly shrinking behind him. He had done it! He was free! The best part? He was going to help defeat this ShadowMist character with these new heroes.. He'd prove himself a hero to them and hopefully learn more about his new world.

He dived down into the city, swinging around oblivious civilians and zipping past cars. Now that he was out the Peak, he could truly test his speed and he found he was going much faster. A taste of copper and salt alerted him as he raced down alleyways and he felt a tingling rise over his arms. Before he could truly take stock of the new sensation filling his body, he halted behind a dumpster seeing the battle.

It was nothing but chaos, Moontail may have directed them to an area, but the heroes had ended up in a mosh pit in the center of the alley.

Mistress was using her whip to ensnare her opponents, bringing them in closer and using her knives to incapacitate them. He noticed again how much alike she and Nightwing were, only separated by worlds and genders. She was blocking the west end with the restaurant and a narrow walkway, only thin enough for one person to run through at a time.

Hellfire and Risk were just dropping down from the nightclub. Risk firing arrows and jumping down the steps aggressively like Red Arrow would have. Hellfire was more methodical like Aqualad, taking his time sliding down the rails, with a bo staff, Kid Flash knew that he used his time to analyze the criminals and block their bullets with his staff.

Brute and Iris were moving forward from Ocean, Brute fighting relentlessly like Superboy did, ignoring the punches he received, growing more angry. He refused to hold back, even when Iris slid out, turning and flashing the alley in a bright flash. However powerful she was, like Miss Martian she was naive and unaware on how her abilities affected the team. Every time she blinded the crime lords, her team was blinded as well, costing them every advantage they had gained.

Jumping between the individual fights, Moontail fought relentlessly unlike any other hero Kid Flash had known. She was agile and quick like Artemis, unpredictable like Beast Boy and relentless like WonderGirl. She was impossible to pinpoint, incredible in her abilities like Zatanna.

Stellar was similar, smart in using her abilities specifically not haphazardly like Moontail was. She was similar to Blue Beetle in that way while watching her surroundings like Batgirl. Her strategy was powerful like Rocket was, jumping in and out before the bad guys even saw her. He saw a sense of compassion as well similar to BumbleBee.

Seeing how the group attempted to corral the criminals, but failing to see escapees, Kid Flash ran in, jumping off the walls of the alley using his signature cannonball tactics to knock them out and swiping their guns in seconds.

Moontail roared, seeing him whip past her.

"You!" What the hell are you doing?"


	10. Together

"Helping duh!" Kid Flash grinned, zipping around a pair of crime lords.

Their eyes grew dizzy as they watched him blur past.

"I told you no! How'd you find us!" Moontail snarled, seeing Stellar's sheepish smile, she yelled, "You told him!"

"I did not!" Stellar defending herself, freezing a person's feet, "I only suggested he play on the laptop!"

"Where we have all our stuff!" Moontail argued.

"Not the point! We need to wrap this up!" Mistress snapped, pinning a gunman don with a knife.

"Just as Moontail opened her mouth, sure to yell at Kid Flash for something, the earth shook, breaking Stellar's ice holds and causing everyone in the alley to fall over.

"Well well, how nice of you to show up to our little meeting," ShadowMist sneered, coming out from behind Brute.

Before one of them could warn him, ShadowMist grabbed his arms and pulled him over her head, slamming him behind her on the ground. She spun kicking him deep into the earth.

He screamed in pain as she laughed cruelly.

"How quaint that you formed a little team, even bringing along your pet!" She snickered.

"Enough!" mistress snarled, flinging half a dozen knives as Risk fired two more arrows. She melted them with a fiery kiss.

She ducked into the crowd of crime lords, fighting both heroes and criminals, tossing them all aside like dirt. Pounding the earth, blowing kisses and changing her density she was no match for guns or projectiles by either side. Kid Flash saw in horror as she tore down the heroes.

She snuck around Mistress, choking her then causing the earth to roll up underneath Iris, she used the girl's lack of concentration to set a fire around her in a circle, trapping her.

She whipped around and flew upwards, knocking down Risk and Hellfire, forcing the earth to rip apart and pummel them. Snarling she returned her attention to Brute, sending a burning chunk of rock into him and causing the earth to swallow Mistress's legs trapping her.

She knocked Stella away and set a fire burning in front of her as she laid down knocked out. She turned to Moontail with a sick and twisted smile.

"Now for you," She grinned.

She proceeded to hand to claw combat with Moontail. She snaked in and out of Moontail's claws laughing sadistically before delivering a fiery uppercut.

Moontail landed on the roof of the nightclub knocked out.

"Oh I'm sorry, my manners speed boy! Allow me to give a kiss!" ShadowMist launched herself at Kid Flash actually catching him in mid run and beating him. He managed to block most of the hits, but with the earth rolling underneath him and a fire burning on his right side, he got distracted falling back.

When a crudely shaped ice hammer slammed over ShadowMist, Kid Flash sped away as Stellar whipped the water in the alley into a strong ice wall.

"Get out!" She roared, "Now!"

The others still struggling to get up or free themselves tried harder with more vigor. Kid Flash sped up the nightclub where Moontail knocked him away.

"Get everyone back to the Peak now! ShaadowMist is mine!"

"We need a plan!" Kid Flash protested.

"I have one, you leave, I get her!" She snarled, teleporting around ShadowMist delivering a flurry of punches and kicks.

"No way am I leaving you!" Brute roared, freeing himself and Mistress from the rocks that imprisoned them.

"We'll go when we stop breathing!" Mistress snarled, swinging her whip around ShadowMist.

"I got her, cover your eyes!" Iris yelled, once Kid Flash grabbed her from the circle of hell.

They turned their eyes away as Iris let lose all the light in the alley in one strong blast from her hands, blinding ShadowMist.

"Aah!" ShadowMist roared, slamming down on the earth, sending the heroes flying.

She caught an arrow in her hand, turning to Risk with fury.

"You think an arrow will stop me?" She asked incredulous, "How pathetic!"

She snapped the steel arrow in two and blew a kiss at him and Hellfire.

Before they could be burnt, Kid Flash swiped them away.

"What now?" He asked, "Since we've got no plan,"

"All of you leave, you know this is our fight!" Moontail roared, Stellar shook her head.

"We need everyone Moontail, even Kid Flash,"

"We can't-" Moontail's retort was cut short as a torrent of fire raged over their heads. The group dived off to the sides, surrounding ShadowMist in the center.

"You can't win!" Kid Flash yelled, "It's 8 of us against one of you!"

"Oh but I don't want them!" She smiled, changing her form to smoke and fog.

"Watch your backs," Mistress warned, eyeing her surroundings.

"Aah!" Kid Flash screamed as he got jerked up by the throat.

"You're right that there's 8 of you," ShadowMist's voice snaked in his ear, "But I could break all of your necks in a second!"

As she spoke, tendrils wrapped up and around everyone's neck, choking them.

"You came from another world, you traveled her between the barriers and through the Godslight," She hissed menacingly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "You are the only one who knows how to hold the Godslight. You have exactly 24 hours to tell me how. Once I saw you fall out of lightning and storm, I knew the stories were true to pass through realms with its power. Tell me how and I'll consider allowing your friends to be my slaves in the new world."

"And if I don't?" Kid Flash spat.

"Then I'll break their backs, rip out their throats and let their hearts bleed dry," ShadowMist's voice curled viscously, "Including your precious girlfriend Artemis and your best friend Nightwing."

The smoke choked each of the heroes one by one, each of them vulnerable to her twisted gray forms. When Kid Flash was the only one standing she growled in his ear. Her cruel slick voice fading as she choked him down to the pavement.

"You have 24 hours boy, I suggest you don't waste it. I'll be at the Hollywood Bowl. Don't be late or I'll find a way through the barriers myself and to your Team's soul!"


	11. Voice

Kid Flash woke up with a start, breathing heavily as Moontail grabbed him, teleporting him away.

He was thrown to the ground roughly as Moontail raged.

"You stupid idiot!" She snarled, "You almost got us killed!"

He looked around wildly as the other heroes were teleported inside by Delaney.

Iris was passed out and Cody was holding his arm, Bruce was leaning on one foot sweating profusely.

"What? I helped you!" Wally defended himself.

"We had it under control!" She yelled, furious at the speedster's intervention.

"Ya right," Wally snorted, "Mistress almost got her face blown off and Coy was backed in a corner."

"Shut up!" The heroine roared, throwing him up against the wall telekinetically, "It was a trap you idiot! We were the bait!"  
"What?"

"ShadowMist was never going to show!" Moontail explained in a rush, "She organized the meeting, knowing we'd come and bring you! She wants you!"

"What?" Risk looked up, "You knew ShadowMist was after him?"

"I saw it the minute he took her down at the North Pole," Moontail snapped, her hazel eyes flaming with anger.

"Why?" Clary asked, helping the injured heroes down on the couch, "Why does ShadowMist want him all the sudden?"

"Because he traveled between dimensions," Delaney explained, "He's the only person to do it. Ever."

"So what's the Godslight?" Moontail demanded, an inch away from Wally's face.

"I don't know!" Wally yelled, "You think I cross dimensions every day of the week?"

"Juna stop!" Delaney yelled, revealing her friend's name out loud.

Moontail looked at her in shock and pain. Through everything that had happened, she knew what secrets were meant to be secrets.

She dropped Wally unceremoniously and stalked over to her friend, her sister almost and growled low under her breath.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to tell him. We have to. If we don't this is only going to be the beginning. If you don't spill, I will," Delaney whispered harshly to Juna, "I've respected your wishes but enough is enough!"

"You would do that?"

"In a heartbeat," Delaney's icy blue eyes stared back into hazel, challenging and unyielding to her word.

Moontail looked down, conceding defeat. She glanced at her fellow heroes assessing the damage. It seemed that Cody had a sprained arm and Bruce had several deep lacerations on his ankle. Iris was waking up slowly, pale as a ghost and trembling with exhaustion. In fact they all were. Wally was right, not that Juna wanted to admit it; they hadn't been organized in the fight. Not like a true team would have been. She sighed and walked down the hall to the conference room.

"Wally, clean yourself up and be back in 60 seconds. We're going for a talk," She glanced back at the group who had pretty much collapsed on whatever piece of furniture was closest, "The rest of you, rest up and get some food."

With a scowl and a swish of her cape, Wally saw Juna vanish down the tunnel.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You're about to learn some very important tidbits about Juna," Delaney said nodding to where her friend stood.

"Now that she's out," Risk removed his glasses, revealing soft warm blue eyes, "I'm Darin. I'll go to talk to her."

With a sigh and a shared look with Delaney, Darin followed into the tunnel.

"We should call Madeline," Sam spoke up quietly, "She's certified for injuries."  
"Good call, Clary?" Delaney looked to the young girl.

"On it," She gave a pained smile and whipped out a phone.

Yelling, grunting and what sounded chairs being thrown came from the tunnel as Wally looked on in fear. Mistress grimaced through the pain at Wally licking her lips.

"Dinnertime for the speeding idiot."

"Shut up," Delaney hissed, "You'll be fine Wally, just let her talk and do not under any circumstance, argue or interrupt or question her."

She tried to give the poor speedster a smile, but she knew it looked fake. The story that her and Juna shared was dark and extremely different to the others. She shook at the memories of the crash, the sweet taste of energy flowing in her veins and the cold sweat of realizing her new responsibilities.

Radiating anger, Juna stalked out of the tunnel and grabbed Wally, teleporting mid step.

She looked up hoping that Juna would at least consider not throwing him off the Hollywood sign if he asked her a question.

Up in the mountains, crouching in a tree, Juna appeared, clutching Wally by the arm. She threw him on the hard ground, angry that it had come to this. That her suspicions had been correct and that ShadowMist had been luring them into a trap to exploit Kid Flash. She knew exactly what the Godslight and how its power could be twisted to serve ShadowMist. She had sworn an oath to protect this realm from that madwoman when she had gained her abilities. However with the emergence of Kid Flash, she knew that other realms existed. Without being asked to, or even told, she had extended her promise to this realm to other realms, including the realm of Kid Flash.

"You want to know about me?" She asked darkly.

"Yes! Honestly I know that the others have powers but I've always had this feeling it started with you and Delaney. Mostly you. Maybe it's because you're so secretive but maybe not. Maybe it all did start with you," Wally said in a rush getting up.

"It did," Juna looked off to the distance. "It did start with me. I made a promise an oath."

"To do what?"

"To protect them," She looked back at Wally, ferocity burning behind her mask.

"To protect them all from her."


	12. Beginning

Juna breathed heavily, looking at Wally. She really looked at him now, noticing small details she had ignored before.

His emerald eyes shown in the moonlight and they conveyed a deep respect for her, she knew she had treated him harshly, but it had only been for his own good! But seeing the determination in his eyes she understood his reasons. If the situation had been reversed she would have fought too. Hell, she would have ditched her lame hideout after an hour.

She knew that he was eager not only to hear her story, but to understand it. His muscles were coiled tight, straining under his black uniform. She knew that he could help. All she had to do was allow him.

"Delaney and I have been friends for years. We met freshman year in high school. We helped each other out. She was smart and talented, I was reckless and creative. I found a lot of ways to cause trouble. She always pulled me back though from going to crazy."

Juna's lips cracked in a possible hint of a smile at her days of innocence. She barely passed her classes and was a smart ass to her teachers. She didn't care about algebra or how DNA was made. She certainly thought subjects such as History were completely useless. Regardless with Delaney's help she managed to scrape up a passing GPA and graduate. Then it had happened, the horrible crash.

"We were on our way to visit my aunt in Las Vegas. I was running off again, sick of the mess at home. My parents wanted me to have a 'normal' job and be a 'better' person. I was too impulsive, crazy and my brain darted in about a million directions at once. I couldn't concentrate. Between the start of my senior year and the end of summer I had quit 3 jobs and fired from 2. I ran away a lot and I fought with my parents a lot. It was a recipe for disaster."

Juna thought back sadly to the screaming rage and the cascading tears of her teenage years. The warm embrace of Delaney when she would come up to her friend's house at midnight. Her classic Camaro waking her up before Juna could even knock on her door. Delaney had always been there. When she decided to run to her aunt for advice and money to move out, Delaney had gone with her without a beat, offering the use of her gas efficient Geo.

"In Death Valley, we were driving down the highway on our own at about dusk when a meteor crashed into the road. We tried to stop, to turn around but it came out of nowhere. We flipped over and slammed into the meteor. When we came too, voices spoke to us. We were blind, but not restrained. We had no idea if the other was alive even. We were asked a question. What would we do, in the face of chaos, in the face of death? Who were we? What would we sacrifice?"

Juna closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose. She remembered every detail. The omniscient calm and powerful voice that had questioned her. She had felt defiant, the same she always had when she was cornered by authority. She had grown tough over the years with the barrage of insults by her parents and the sneers of the kids at school. The fact that she wasn't like anyone; it had forced her to grow up and be her own person.

"I told them exactly who I was, I told them I wasn't going to be molded by society, that I was my own woman and that if chaos wanted a fight, then I was game. Secretly I knew what it would bring. I knew that it would destroy everything and everyone, even my dissatisfied parents. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let anyone go through what I did. So they gave me abilities. They cautioned me against the threat of chaos but I ignored them. It was my mistake."

She remembered back to the thrill of the energy burning white hot through her blood, the strength and the power of being more than human. She had known instantly what it meant; she knew that she was no longer defenseless against the cruelties of the world.

"With Delaney and I both awake and a live in Vegas, we discovered that the crash had never happened, that to the public we were just two 18 year olds fresh out of high school hanging in Vegas. After realizing I held my destiny in my own hands, I returned home and began to use my powers. We started being heroes of the night coming back from a movie and seeing a group of kids being attacked. With our telekinesis, we scared the thugs off, while scaring off the kids too. I knew my life goal then. I wasn't given powers to play around; I was given them to help people. I did, of course our actions attracted ShadowMist. That's when I knew Delaney and I were on completely different levels."

Juna thought back to the thrill of taking down would be rapists and thieves, the cool wind that rushed through her hair. The beauty of the city lights shining and the pride rising in her heart that she was keeping this world safe.

"The first time we fought ShadowMist, we had our abilities for a few months, it was Thanksgiving time. She saw fit to attack a mall for kicks. Delaney and I went after her, seeing chaos personified. It was total carnage, people had died, people had been injured, authorities could do nothing. I fought her with everything I had and I discovered a power within myself that I had no seen. Those who had gifted me, they must have seen something that could hold a power check on the forces of the world. The force? ShadowMist. The check? Me. The power?"

Juna looked down at Wally seeing how he had sat dutifully at the base of the tree, watching her with careful eyes and knew that she could trust him. He was a comic book character for sure, but he was here, in flesh and blood. The iteration of so many nerds' and geeks' fantasies come to life. She wasn't sure if he had known or not. But he would now. He didn't have a choice.

"The Godslight," She looked up at the crescent moon again, wishing she could tell the others, "I was given the job to protect it, to hold it away from ShadowMist. I almost used it, when I realized what was happening I stopped. Scared for the first time of what I could become."

She felt her eyes wet and her nose grow prickly as she fought to stay calm. She hadn't even told Delaney what those people had made her promise.

"I was told through messages and dreams that this power was powerful and easily corrupted. That ShadowMist hunted for it to destroy everything that we held dear. When you came through, I knew that this world was not the only one threatened. I had promised to protect this power but after you coming through, I have now extended this promise. Your realm, my realm, everyone's realm is endangered. By you proving we could cross realms, she knows it's possible to obtain the Godslight. That it's not a myth anymore."

Juna looked down to Wally's face, seeing how his eyes were drinking up her story and her information on the power source between realms. She shuddered at the threat he had to face. Jumping down she looked into his deep emerald eyes and whispered:

"ShadowMist wants you. She wants you to give her the Godslight so she can spread chaos. So she can conquer all realms with it."


	13. Truth

"How the hell do I have the Godslight though?" Wally asked, confused out of his mind.

He had seen the pain and guilt that had swept over Juna's face. The other heroes had been right. Her story, her and Delaney's were unlike anything he had seen. Juna and Delaney didn't choose to be heroes, they were offered the chance. They didn't become heroes because of a tragedy or a dream to model their lives after others; they had become heroes because they wanted to. Because Juna refused to be beaten down by the world, she had stood up, she had defied chaos the right to ruin her life, and now it fought back. It fought back with a vengeance.

The reveal of who ShadowMist was, a pure incarnation of chaos and the understanding of what Juna had been tasked to do, overwhelmed Wally. This Godslight, this force and power that existed, she had to protect it. Somehow though, he had used it and the myth of using the Godslight for your own purpose had suddenly become truth.

"Let me show you," Juna grabbed him, teleporting to a mall.

It was near closing time and regardless of their interesting attire, people passed them by.

"Look at this," Juna handed him a comic book, refusing to meet Wally's eyes, "It's… it's you."

Wally's eyes widened as he took in the colorful cover, the crazed lines and the curving features. It said The Flash: Speed Force. Wally saw how the scarlet speedster had his build and cocky smile. He knew somehow it was him, he knew somehow that he had replaced his uncle.

"I'm a comic book?" Wally flipped through the book, seeing him, Artemis and Impulse.

He looked at Keystone and Central City, seeing the Watchtower and a science lab. He recognized Captain Cold and other Rouges he battled across the city and stared at his name in bold red print proclaiming he, Wally West, The Flash had returned from something called The Speed Force.

"Yes," Juna nodded, "That's why I was so shocked at your appearance, why I couldn't believe what we heard about you and your adventures with your Team. It seemed too crazy to think about."

"You think that this… that this Speed Force brought me here?" He asked, running his gloved fingers over the gold lightning and white fields that represented the Speed Force.

"It may be possible that what happened was that you discovered the Speed Force when you shut down the machine. That the Speed Force pushed you into another realm. That the Speed Force is simply what you call the Godslight," Juna explained.

"That can't be, I'm not fast enough. Wouldn't have Barry or Bart or Jay…" Wally trailed off, remembering the sudden burst of speed and the freedom he felt striving to save the world, his world from catastrophe.

"They were fast on their own, but you," Juna pulled other comic books and showed him, "You have had mental blocks because you were always unsure of yourself, afraid that you couldn't live up to The Flash. My theory is that when you saw the world in true mortal danger that it rested only upon you, you broke those blocks. Not because you couldn't before, but out of desperation and love for your realm. The energy you siphoned off the machine was fed into your body as well, helping break down those barriers in your mind. Before you could comprehend it, you passed here, to this realm."

"Why didn't anyone tell me before?" Wally's eyes passed over the names on the covers, most of them Gardner Fox.

"We weren't sure. None of us were, the fact that a story character had come to life was a shock in itself, let alone that your whole realm could be real, that the Speed Force could exist as another name for the Godslight. We didn't want to hurt you, so we kept it a secret. We couldn't risk-"

"You lied!" Wally screamed, throwing the books down, he had seen enough, "You knew I could go back and you chose to let me think I was trapped here!"

Not even caring if anyone saw him, he ran.

He tore through the crowds, ignoring the stares and the whispers of the public. He ripped through the doors, trying to hold back his tears. Unaware where he was, he simply darted out and away. Hurt and Betrayal filled his heart. He knew that Juna had secrets, but he never thought his own story was written here, in her world. That she would hide something so important. What crushed his spirit more was the fact that the others had gone along with it.

Clary and Iris, the two youngest and sweetest girls he had ever known had lied to his face when he had asked if he had a counterpart here. He couldn't fathom how Clary of all people, so sweet and caring could lie.

Bruce and Sam who had trained with him, who had taught him about how this world they had to play rough. The people here were regular humans, but they employed dangerous weapons and people who were eager to kill them. He clutched his head as he tried to wrap his brain around the two guys had hid the true dangers from him.

Mistress, while hiding the truth had always hinted at the truth. He grew angry at how oblivious he had been. Her taunts of ignorance and how he was a dog guarding the Peak had simply passed through, but now he realized that she was only telling him how blind he was to Juna.

Then Delaney of course, who he had thought was on his side, had stabbed him in the back! She knew the danger; she knew the risk and ShadowMist wanting him. She had still encouraged him to follow them out to the battlefield. Out to ShadowMist, she might as well have offered him up on a silver platter.

Guilt, anger and sadness coursed through him as he ran, pounding his feet into the ground. He felt the same electricity run through his veins and the taste of copper in his mouth. He thought back to his old life, to Nightwing, Aqualad Uncle Barry and Artemis.

Seeing his arms dematerializing and feeling his mind slip away, he skidded to a stop, kicking up rocks and dust around him.

He fell to his knees, bowing his head. This was how it had happened! He had pushed to save them all and now lost them! He remembered now in the arctic how these same feelings had burned through his body, just before he had slipped away into the blinding light. Sorrow and pain must have unblocked his mind and the energy from the machine must have propelled his speed into this realm.

Artemis was gone, his Spitfire was no more! Even if he managed to replicate his desperation and power from that day, there was no telling if he'd return home or in another dimension. Seeing tears drip onto the ground, he realized he was crying, here in the middle of nowhere with no one to trust and nowhere to go. No matter how fast he had run, he couldn't escape the horrors of his situation.

He heard feet crunching as they walked over gravel. Worried that it was Juna or worse, ShadowMist, he whirled around in a fighting stance to see an older gentleman.

He was maybe 50, with a balding head and glasses. He wore a blue polo and nice black pants.

"Hey there son, you ok?" His voice was rough like sandpaper, yet soft.

"Uh..." Wally looked at him, unsure what to say.

"C'mon boy you look like you need a drink."


	14. Realizing

The old man turned around and walked away. Wally looked up noticing his surroundings for the first time. He was on some sort of ranch. A large brick and stone house rose a few feet away and a field with horses were off to the side. More buildings were off in the distance. Wally could feel the cool breeze of the ocean passing overhead.

"You coming or not? I've got soda." The old man's eyes twinkled with a smile.

Wally dried his tears and followed the man, confident that he meant no harm.

"So what's got you down?" He asked, giving Wally a coke and sitting on a chair on the porch.

Wally glanced at his hands, relieved to see they were no longer fading and took the soda. He stayed standing, too jittery to sit down.

"Uh…" Wally was unsure of what to say, "I don't, I don't really know."

"Well no one is going to know unless you talk about it son," The old man prodded Wally gently.

"I um… I have this thing…" Wally scratched his head, wondering how the heck he was supposed to explain his problems to a normal human being.

"Things are good," He smiled, "Ni matter how bad it looks kid, you're alive and walking which means you're doing something right."

Wally was shaking, suddenly wishing everything was dream. When the old man spoke however, Wally seemed to understand that even if he was superhuman, he was still human and still had problems. Without warning, Wally blurted out everything that was happening, speaking so fast, it was almost like when The Flash and Impulse had planned to take down Neutron.

"Ijustmoved herefromanother placeandImet theseamazingpeople whoIsawwere doingtheexactsame thingIdowhich islikesavingpeople andstuff. I'vebeen stayingwith themandwanting to helpthemagainst this reallybigbad guywellagirl actuallybutIjustfound outthatthe reasonIwasn'tallowed to go wasbecause thegirlisafter metokillme and myfriends. Plusallmyfriends backhome but Ican'tgoback homebecauseIdon't know how to getbackhomeand I'mterrifiedof this girlcauseshe'salmost killed me andmy newfriends. ButI ranawaywhichInever docausewhen I found out I gotliedtoandI could gohome butalsorisk killing everyoneorendingupsomewhere else Igotscaredand I never getscaredandI'mso afraid formyuncle who gotmeintothisbusinessbut maybe I wasn'treadyforitwhich is maybe why I'mhereandthese other people in my fielddon'tthinkIcanhandlethe truth and I obviouslycan'tbecauseI ran off! I'msostupid! I havenoidea how to stop thisgirlor helpeitherofthe teams I'm on or evenifI'mready to followinmyuncle'sfootsteps!"

"Whoa!" The old man leaned back as Wally rambled on his words blurring together and his hands flying up and out, spraying soda on the porch.

"Sorry," Wally shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sounds like to me, you've got a lot going on at once and you don't know what to do next." He said.

"Exactly," Wally slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Take a seat and relax. You're not Superman alright, you're a kid and so what you're a cop or something. The bad guy's always going to be there, whether you move away or not. If you stay here, move back home or even move to a third place, bad guys are going to be everywhere. You just have to stand up and take one thing at a time."

Wally admitted defeat, and slumped in a chair listening to the old man. He may not be Superman, but he was Kid Flash, supposedly The Flash someday. How could he take one thing at a time?

"But what if I can't? Everyone's counting on me. Everyone at home probably thinks I'm dead already!" Tears threatened to overspill again as he drank up the last of the coke.

"You said you have a team right? The world isn't resting on your shoulders alone kid. You have everyone at your back."

"They lied-"

"So what? I bet you lie too! As long as you know the truth now it doesn't matter. What matters is that you make up with your team because if you don't then the bad guys have already won without even pulling a trigger."

Wally looked down, suddenly interested in the cracks in the wood.

"You can run boy, but you'll have to turn and fight one day. Is that day going to be on their terms or yours? Every hero has their faults, and every person has their moments to shine."

"What should I do?"

"Go back, apologize and take the fight to the bad guys. If you're going to run, run towards a fight, not away from one," The old man didn't hesitate as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"If your team is truly fighting on your side, they'll understand why you left and more importantly why you came back."

"Thank you." Wally stood up and placed the coke on the table, "For everything."

"No problem son, now go get 'em."

Wally sped down the lawn at a leisurely pace and looked back at the man waving, he called back to him, curious on who he was.

"Hey what's your name sir?"

The old man gave the young boy a smile and cupped his hands around his mouth yelling hoarsely.

"After her Kid Flash!" He winked, "Gardner Fox!"

**Hey I know I haven't commented in a while! But I thought I'd say hi! Also a bit of trivia! Gardner Fox is the creator of The Flash! Also yes, Kid Flash does become the Flash and does discover the Speed Force in some of the comics! So there you go and we'll be meeting some familiar faces in a few chapters so enjoy! This is like half way through the story! Thanks for everyone's support!**


	15. Plans

Smiling at Mr. Fox, Wally recognized the name from the comic books and pumped his fist, after changing back to his yellow and red color scheme.

"I will! And thank you!"

As he raced away from the ranch, Wally knew who he was and what he had to do. The man had been right, he knew now and nothing could change in the past. All he had to do now was find the others and tell them what ShadowMist had said. He may have tapped into the Speed Force, but he sure as hell wouldn't let ShadowMist have it. Juna didn't have to protect it by herself either; he'd help her, because they would be a team.

After a few minutes, he was back up in the mountains, trying to find the rock side where Sam pulled people through.

He heard a twang and narrowly dodged an arrow.

"Who are?" An archer's voice demanded.

"Kid Flash, I'm an ally. I was here before."

"I don't think so," Multiple twangs and arrows flew.

Wally dived around the projectiles, smiling fondly at how Artemis used to try and peg him down.

"He's a friend!" A voice commanded, Madeline came up the mountain side via a horse.

The arrows stopped flying and Wally breathed easy. If Madeline was here, that meant something insane had happened in the time he had been gone.

When he had asked about the mysterious Seer, Clary had only explained she was older than the others, around 23 and refused to fight crime. Not because she was useless, but because she couldn't stand violence. That and coupled with her ability to see everywhere an object had been, incapacitated her in a fight. She had made a deal however with Juna and Delaney that she would provide medical care and emergency back-up. If the girls had called her to the Peak, then something must have happened.

"Come now," She spoke quickly to the speedster, leading him to the rock side, pounding a rhythm into the rock.

She left her horse to graze in the grass as Sam pulled her and Wally inside.

"Madeline what are you doing? I thought you were leaving."

"I found this guy outside, dodging arrows. You should teach him a combo to get in," She said, "Juna, Delaney get out here I found Wally!"

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" Delaney asked, running out of the tunnel.

"I'm fine. I just had to think." Wally explained, "Finding out I was in a comic book…"

"I know, Juna told me what the Godslight was to you," Delaney said, hugging him, "I was so worried about you!"

"Thanks," Wally shrugged out of her grip, amazed that after he had acted, they still cared.

"So what happened?" Clary asked, "You've been gone for almost 3 hours!"

"I know," Wally sighed, "I have to tell you about ShadowMist,"

"They know you came through by what we know as the Godslight," Juna said, coming from another tunnel, "The question is what did ShadowMist want."

"She wants me to meet her at someplace called the Hollywood Bowl in well now 21 hours," Wally explained, "She wants me to teach her how to use the Godslight."

"Impossible," Juna waved the idea off, "There's no way to control it, it simply exists."

"Then how did I use it?"

"I can answer that," Madeline said, "You didn't use it in a way you thought, the energy from the machine simply was trapped in your body, coupled with your speed, you pushed through. But you had no direct plan. It simply reassembled you here. The Speed Force, the Godslight saved you from being killed by the excess energy in your body by sending it here. If you had an idea to return to say Central City it may have dropped you there. The Godslight can be pointed in a direction, but not pinpointed exactly. Does that make sense?"

"So because I had no definite plan in my mind, it simply sent me wherever." Wally suggested.

"Exactly."

"Is there a way to use this energy, not to travel but to trap?" Bruce asked.

"It's possible," Juna mused, "If you directed to energy it may hold her, stopping her from using her powers. You weren't able to use your speed in between the realms correct?"

"I don't think so. I remember a white gold light and burning, then I ended up at the North Pole," Wally said, frustrated he couldn't help more.

He knew that Juna knew more than she let on about the Godslight then she let on, but he also knew that it was for a good reason.

"What if you ran around her?" Mistress suggested, "This energy clearly appears when you run. Now that you know about it, you can direct the energy to form a cage around her. How? By you making the shape of the cage."

"That might work," Delaney said, "Wally's running is brimming with energy that simply dissipates, if he can make it a construct, will it to trap her, then we'll have her!"

"But who says he can keep it?" Iris asked, "What if he has to continually run to access the energy and make the cage?"

"He won't have to," Juna said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce looked at her with confusion.

"Think about it. She'll be trapped, useless without her powers. I go in and…" Juna smiled wickedly, her nails growing into deadly white curled claws.

"You are not killing her!" Delaney yelled,

"What if we have to?" Mistress asked.

"We won't!" Clary defended Juna, "We're better than that! Right Juna?"

That's when Wally realized why she never left the cave. Clary was only 12. She had been experimented on and barely escaped the lab when Bruce did. She hadn't known anything about the hero business. The feeling of pride saving someone, the satisfaction of kicking in a bad guy's head or the horror of seeing injuries and death on the streets, she was completely oblivious.

With a dead eyed look, Juna nodded, shrinking her claws.

"We won't we'll just lock her p with the criminals at the county jail."

"I knew it!" Clary stuck a tongue out at Mistress who rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"Look Clary why don't you and Iris take my horse down and get us some food?" Madeline suggested, handing the two younger girls some money.

They were phased through the rock by Sam and then the Peak became an uproar.

"You're lying to her face!" Wally yelled, "What the hell?"

"Shut up!" Juna snarled, "You want to show her the videos of dead bodies in Compton? Or on the Southside?"

"Juna enough!" Delaney yelled, "We can't do this! We need to make a plan on how to trap ShadowMist!"

"We have until 11:30 tonight don't we?" Bruce asked, "I'm healed up and Cody's only got a small sprain I say we fight!"

"Yes because that worked out so well last time!" Darin yelled.

"We have a plan now! Why wait?"

"She's not going to be there now. I say we rest up because it won't do anyone any good of we pass out," Madeline argued.

"Ok stop!" Delaney roared, "Everyone shut up and stop fighting! It's not going to help us at all!"

"Whoa," Sam gasped, Delaney was rarely angry.

Everyone shut their mouths as she sighed, exhausted.

"Everyone is right, but everyone is wrong," She said quietly, "Today we'll eat and rest. Wally, Juna you're in charge. Figure out a plan. Why? Juna you know everyone's techniques. Wally you've been on a team and can coordinate. You were right, no matter how much some people don't like it, we aren't organized. Now we'll need everyone on deck. That includes you Sam. I'm also considering inviting the guard. The Hollywood Bowl is a big place and there's a lot of people there. We'll need them to evacuate people when it gets out of hand."

"The Hollywood Bowl has Maroon 5 playing," Cody said, looking up from the laptop, "It'll be packed."

"Fabulous," Juna snipped sarcastically.

"Stop," Delaney delivered her friend a hard look, "We'll handle it. Juna, Wally get along or so help me I'll freeze you both upside down in here and take Clary."

Wally was taken aback at the harshness of her tone. In the short time he had known Delaney; she was not a warrior, but a pacifist. Mistress simply smiled and spoke to the quiet group with a laugh:

"Sounds like we'll get to have playdate with the bringer of Chaos!"


	16. Assembled

The next six hours passed in a blur for Wally, and that was saying something for the speedster.

First after Madeline was deeming the injured back to working level, she checked out Wally. She deemed him fit for duty and asked for his goggles. He wanted to keep the discovery of Gardner Fox to himself, but understood why she needed them. After failing to find out any other clues ShadowMist may have said, she handed him back the goggles and gave a small nod. She would keep silent about his encounter and pep talk, as well as his breakdown.

Iris and Clary returned then, their arms full of breakfast goodies, giving Wally an entire grocery bag of granola bars, burritos and orange juice. He laughed and accepted the food, finding out soon that he no longer needed so much food.

Madeline assured him he was healthy and that it was simply because he had accepted this new energy within him, his mental blocks freed and able to go on without so much food intake.

Regardless he tried to cram in as much food as he could in case she was wrong and so he wouldn't hurt the girls' feelings. Afterwards Juna dragged him back to the conference room, arguing over a plan for that night.

Juna tried to beat into his head he had no control over the power of the Godslight that she existed to purely stop it from being used at all costs. Wally countered her with his own ideas. He believed that she held it back and that it had to be let out in some way. How? Through him, he could direct the energy through his running to entrap ShadowMist. They argued for hours over the uses and the moralities of using the indescribable power until Madeline and Delaney came in, staring at them.

Juna was sullen, Wally could see that much but she went along with the false hope of trapping ShadowMist.

They sat in the room for hours, hammering out a plan, trying to go with the best possible chance of victory. Each of the women and Wally knew however that it was risky and dangerous. If everything went right, they'd have ShadowMist trapped, if not, well Wally refused to think that way.

They pulled up google images of the Hollywood Bowl and studied them. They came up with an evacuee plan, the guard in the forest, only a dozen archers, would fire flares into the sky, lighting the exits. After sending the flares up, they would direct the confused crowd through and out to the street, providing a line of defense in front of the entrance.

With Bruce and Sam being the most valuable and strongest fighters, they would break an opening backstage to where ShadowMist would most likely hide. If she had lower class criminals doing her dirty work, like she had before apparently, they would take them down.

Cody and Darin would follow them in, but stay back to provide security around the stage. Simultaneously preventing other people from going in and keeping the fight contained. They would be "flood control" turning runaway criminals back into the fray or capturing them themselves.

Iris and Delaney would come from above the stage, with Iris blinding the audience and forcing them to leave through the exits. She'd then join the fight blinding the criminals for the others to take them down. Delaney would grow an ice wall around the stage and work backstage to contain the area and join the two boys to fend off the criminals.

Juna would teleport Maroon 5 and other backstage workers away from the fight as Wally sped other employees out. Juna then would call out ShadowMist, knowing that the villainess would attack her first.

As Juna distracted her, Wally would run circles, literally around the chaotic woman, forcing her into a corner and trap her with the Godslight energy. He would use his mind, to call it to him and leave a trail of energy building upwards around him as he circled her. When he finished, the cage would ideally be a ring of pure energy trapping the woman inside, helpless against it.

As far as they guessed, her powers could not contradict the Godslight, theoretically just as Wally couldn't use his speed between realms.

That's what Wally hoped for anyway.

He had spent five hours devising the plan with the girls; he expected to sleep, to rest up for that night. 8:30am was normally when everyone was gone for work or school. However Madeline suggested they stayed together.

Juna ordered everyone to test themselves out and so Wally spent another four and a half hours training with the other heroes. Cody suggested that he teach their group some of the tactics he had learned with his Team to them, too better work together and Wally obliged.

Clary, while unable to go on the mission, argued for her spot as part of the team. Against Delaney's wishes, Wally taught the young heroine some moves that may save her life someday. That is if she ever got out. He turned to Iris, who could flash the entire room with her eyes, to focus the light she brought. He had never seen anyone with her power, but was still determined to help her. Within an hour, she was already improving, Bruce and Darin able to see after she blinded Mistress. He helped Bruce, just like he had Superboy control his speed and strength, teaching him how to see the details even while he ran.

While they had no abilities like the others, he helped Cody and Darin tighten up their methods. He saw why they were the first to help the girls and how they had kept up, regardless the disadvantage they had. He helped them ready weaponry and how to be creative against an opponent such as ShadowMist when she had abilities. With Mistress, while he still remained her punching back, he could tell that she lightened up on him. Now that Juna seemed to accept him, she was more inclined to let him win one or two fights. He asked her name and she refused with a smile, tripping him with her whip.

Wally then turned his attention to the first generation of heroes. In all honesty, that's who they were. Delaney and Juna had been fighting for just over two years and had plenty of run-ins with ShadowMist. HE still taught them though; some techniques that he had seen Megan and Aqualad perform with ice and telekinesis. Even though no one in his world had claws, Wally felt confident that Juna could fight with the sharp white daggers.

As much as he offered, Madeline refused his help, claiming she understood exactly how to fight and that he could teach her nothing she didn't already know.

When noon came, Bruce begged to go out for a real lunch and the group outvoted Juna. They enjoyed a group lunch out at a local restaurant where Wally once again noticed the food he ate was half of what he normally did. He kept silent as the rest of the group laughed and talked, meeting eyes with Juna occasionally who scowled into her fires.

After lunch, the group returned to the Peak, enjoying some time lounging around. Madeline suggested they head to bed early, the plan required them in place by 11. Everyone stayed together, crashing on the couches in the front room. Wally understood why. The apocalypse was coming as far as they knew. It was dangerous and frightening to know you could lose your life. That no one would even know. Especially in this world where heroes were feared, no one would care if Juna was struck down or Bruce killed.

They woke up at 10, dressing themselves properly as Clary begged to go. Juna refused on the grounds they had enough people, but Wally knew. If no one made it back, who would tell their story? Who could tell their story? The anticipation mounted even more as the guard were released inside.

After enjoying another small meal and being told the plan, Juna and Delaney held hands with the others. Without a way besides the waterfall, Kid Flash grabbed onto Mistress who glared at him through her mask.

After acknowledging everyone was ready, Juna and Delaney concentrated, teleporting their team to the Hollywood Bowl. The air was hyper as Maroon 5 played Love Somebody. The crowd sang, oblivious to the danger they were in. Delaney looked to the big screen that projected the singer Adam Levine and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Welcome to the Hollywood Bowl."


	17. War

"Oh sweet!" A voice chirped.

"What the hell?" Hellfire looked behind him and spotted Clary.

She had apparently hitched a ride on his cape to the concert venue.

"You need help!" She grinned, jumping off the ledge they had appeared on.

"Cla-Needles!" Stellar yelled, Mistress snickered, following her.

"I'm after her!"

Mistress had refused to play guard with the other two non super powered boys, instead choosing to slip through the crowds like a ninja. Kid Flash had to hand it to her. The girl knew how to disappear.

"C'mon let's go!"

The two leaders teleported the others to their locations, looking out for criminals or ShadowMist. Just a few minutes before 11:30 when Stellar gave the signal for the flares to go up. Large red and blue flares shot up into the night sky, crackling and alerting everyone to the exits.

"Where is she?" Moontail muttered, her, Delaney and Kid Flash were standing above the bowl where the lights hung, waiting for an attack.

"Brute and Ghost are on it," Kid Flash nodded to the boys knocking heads of the criminals that had snuck into the back.

He could tell who was who by the lack of uniforms and huge guns they carried. The two boys worked through the back stage area efficiently, grabbing and pulling the criminals back around corners.

"Good, that means our plan is working," Stellar said, the light of a second round of flares lighting up her face.

"For how long?" Moontail wondered, "ShadowMist wants a show, chaos. She won't go quietly."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear!" ShadowMist snarled, forming into a solid form in front of them.

Before any of them could move, she kicked Delaney off the edge of the narrow beam and pinned down Moontail.

"You're about to see a whole new world!" She hissed.

"In your dreams!" Moontail laughed, kicking out and sparring with the woman of chaos.

Kid Flash joined her, the beam allowing them to "trap" the woman and attack from both ends.

Stellar meanwhile had teleported to Iris who spun out on stage and shocked the audience. Hellfire and Risk joined her, jumping in against security guards who carried the weapons of criminals. Mistress and Needles ran through the crowd, prodding people towards the exit while fending off their own attackers.

Backstage Ghost and Brute met resistance with all hell breaking through.

Now that everyone was in a panic, the criminals that ShadowMist had hired, wasted no time in firing their guns and attacking the heroes. With the improved skills that they had practiced, the team however gained the advantage.

Up above on the beams, Kid Flash and Moontail were fighting, trying to stall as the crowds trickled through the exit.

"We can't keep this up forever!" He yelled.

"You're damn right!" ShadowMist growled, kicking him in the stomach.

He fell over the edge, screaming.

_Delaney grab him!_

Moontail screamed through her link.

"Gotcha!" Stellar had just appeared, saving Maroon 5 and caught Kid Flash.

"We need to get back up there!" He said.

"Not now!" Stellar said, pointing to where Risk and Hellfire fought, "They're swamped, lets take them out first!"

Kid Flash nodded, running circles around the thugs. Stellar pulled the water from leftover drinks in the stands, forcing a wall of ice up and around the criminals.

After Kid Flash swiped their guns and they were frozen in ice, they worked down to where Mistress and Needles were.

"Hey grab their guns!" Mistress yelled, using her whip and knives to defend herself.

Kid Flash obliged as Hellfire used his bo staff to defend Needles.

"I can handle myself!" She yelled, forcing two guys to drop at her feet.

"You weren't supposed to be here!" He retorted.

"Does that matter right now?" Mistress demanded, swinging a man towards Stellar who froze him in place.

"Where's Seer?" Stellar asked.

"She went around back once the fight started," Mistress said.

"Alright, KF, Mistress with me, Hellfire, Risk, Needles stay out here," She ordered.

The group nodded as Stellar teleported them backstage to fend off the group of thugs attacking Brute and Ghost. The trio joined them, freezing the criminals, swiping away their guns and beating them into submission. Ghost used his powers for bullets to pass through him and pass through the criminals confusing them as Brute punched them down. Mistress flipped around, kicking down her opponents and using her whip to trip and capture others. She grinned like mad under the flashing lights of the concert, sweat beading her face. Stellar lifted stage props away to reveal cowering thugs and froze their feet to the ground. Kid Flash zipped around, bouncing off the walls and pops to deliver speedy punches and taking guns.

"Everyone duck!" Stellar yelled as she revealed three guys with automatics.

They fired off rapid rounds, swinging the guns wildly around the space. It was obvious to the heroes that the trio of bad guys had no idea how much power the autos had as they simply waved the weapons around even shooting their own allies.

"Ok we got this," Mistress smiled, "Ghost you gout in front, phase through the bullets, Stellar teleport behind them and lift the bastards off the ground, KF, swing underneath and take the guns."

The group nodded and performed the maneuver. It worked flawlessly as the trio ended up handcuffed by Mistress.

Above them however, Moontail's luck had run out.

"You're going to die!" ShadowMist hissed, "Your friends will die and all the realms will crumble to dust!"

"Dream on!" Moontail snarled, lunging at ShadowMist.

ShadowMist slammed down on the beam, causing it to break apart. Moontail fell as ShadowMist faded into smoke. Moontail teleported, meeting up with the others. Kid Flash zoomed through the falling wreckage just as Needles and the boys came around. He caught them and they all regrouped backstage.

"She's viscous tonight," Moontail said, brushing her hair out her face.

"She knows what she's after," Risk said, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, we need a plan," Moontail locked eyes with Kid Flash, "You ready?"

He simply nodded, taking a look at the group.

In the short time he had been here, he had seen the group become a team and doubt be shed from them. He thought that he had intruded, that he was an outsider, but in truth it had been him that was the glue. The glue that had helped them and give them something to strive for. If he died, if he was trapped here forever, well he was glad. He had found a new team and new friends to live for. Like Gardner had said, the bad guys would always be there and he was a hero, no matter what realm he was in.

"Found you!" ShadowMist crowed, snaking around the group.

She blew fire, causing the group to separate. ShadowMist set to work, determined to end this fight and claim the Godslight. Her Godslight.

Just as Brute came at her, she forced an earthquake to rise up and flip him far into the night, she was almost certain; he'd land in the street or parking lot at this distance. She smiled as Mistress snapped her whip at her; she grabbed the razor edged golden rope and pulled it towards her. As Mistress tried to hit her with her daggers, ShadowMist flipped the girl over on her back and set fire to the girl's mask.

Ass the poor human hero screamed, she sauntered through the fire, easily dodging Needles's attacks.

"My, my, you must be desperate to let children war!" She grabbed the youngest hero by her ankle smirking.

Ignoring her pathetic nerve jabs, she threw her against a flat screen TV. The poor girl screamed as her body was fried and fell to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Ghost yelled, phasing through the flames.

"Oh! Can't be burnt or hit can you?" ShadowMist grinned at the young Mexican and changed her density, "Me neither!"

The two fought each of them using their abilities to avoid the other. ShadowMist however had real world experience; she had fought and manipulated her way to the top of the food chain. She had her tricks and used them. She dived at the boy, passing through him harmlessly, or so he thought.

"You can't win!" He roared.

"Really?" Check again," ShadowMist narrowed her eyes at his solid torso where her foot was still stuck within him.

With a gasp and flailing limbs, Ghost tried to phase, but she was solid and trapped his body.

She ripped her foot out, painfully and laughed as he collapsed.

"Monster!" ShadowMist was pushed head over heels by Moontail.

"You disgusting, horrible piece of crap!" Moontail snarled, "You rip everything apart and destroy everyone!"

"That's chaos little girl!" ShadowMist rolled her tongue sarcastically.

"Chaos is over!" Moontail lifted burning props throwing them with anger and tears at the woman.

ShadowMist dodged the attacks easily and came up on Stellar.

"Freeze!" She snapped, whipping the water around her at the villainess.

It wrapped around her legs freezing her.

"You forget, I'm hot!" ShadowMist growled, burning the ice around her legs and sending the blonde heroine flying.

She turned around quickly, catching two arrows from Risk and kicking Hellfire in the chest. She formed into fog and dived at Risk, driving the arrows in his chest. He screamed in agony as she flipped over him.

"So pathetic," She snarled, "You don't even have powers!"

"But I do!" Kid Flash yelled, running past her and punching her down.

He refused to slow, simply running in a pattern across ShadowMist's path. Eventually she got him though, sending an earthquake at him and blowing a fiery kiss in his face.

"Enough!" Moontail roared, seeing the damage down by the monstrous woman.

She felt a fire within her grow, it was the same power that she had felt when she gained her powers and the same power she felt when she almost defeated ShadowMist the first time. It was the same power that had coursed through her veins every day and night and the same power that was traced in every hero, the same power that had brought Kid Flash.

The Godslight.

Feeling the rage exploding out of her with a bloodcurdling scream, she dived at ShadowMist. She had always restrained the power and the gifts, she had kept it contained, but maybe Kid Flash was right, maybe she needed to set it free and punish ShadowMist.

Permanetly.

The fight between the two created a crater, with rings of fire blocking everyone else from it. Nothing but rage, anger and defiance controlled them both. Madeline who had been diving between the battle to rescue stragglers and ensure the capture of criminals saw how much power exploded out of Juna.

"Wally!" She yelled, pushing him away from the rubble.

"What?" He looked up with a start.

"Get Juna now." She ordered.

Wally looked over the flames and trembling earth to see that Juna had begun to glow with a gold and black light.

"I know you made a pact," Madeline bore her eyes into Wally's forcing him to hear her, "Now fulfill it!"

Not even questioning how she knew, Wally jumped up and summoned his speed. He ignored the burning pain that ripped into his body as he touched the Godslight. He whipped past his injured team and through the rings of fire and slammed into Juna and ShadowMist.

Agonizing pain tore down his spine and he felt his blood boil, his head ring and lose feeling in himself. He was blinded by an incredible light tinged in blackness and passed out.

Hitting wood and feeling a cold wind, Wally opened his eyes to see not the smoke, flames and destruction of the Bowl, but empty rafters and a wooden stage with theater seats. None of it truly impressed him until he read the battered sign that hung above his head.

"Park Row Community Theatre"

**So how was that? Yes it's longer than the others, (longest!) but hey I had to give a good show right? I'll drop a hint for the next part of the story in the comments if anyone can pick up what the sign means! Thanks for the love and keep up the reviews!**


	18. Discovered

"What?" Wally peeled back his burned cowl, staring at the sign.

The sign was indifferent to moot people, but Wally knew what it meant and where he was. Park Row Community Theatre was in Crime Alley, arguably the deepest pit in the hole that was Gotham. Gotham, which existed in his world and not Juna's.

He was home.

"Moontail!" He called out, overjoyed at his return. He had always hoped he could return and now he had!

"Moontail!" He repeated, turning around and getting a kick in the jaw.

"Sorry, not her, but you can date me!" ShadowMist gave a cruel grin at the yellow and red speedster.

"I see that we are not at the concert anymore and since you seem so happy, I guess we're in your world," She laughed a cold mirthless laugh, "How perfect, you come to defeat me and yet deliver exactly what I want!"

"No! You're not getting away!" Wally yelled, lunging at her. She pushed him over her head and threw him against the wall.

"Oh silly young boy, how stupid you are. I'm in your world, full of heroes and villains and plenty of chaos to go around!"

_Recognized Nightwing B01, Batgirl B16, Batman 02, Robin B20._

"Oh you're in trouble!" Wally laughed as the zeta tube in the back spilled out the Bat Family.

First out was Nightwing, Dick, Wally's best friend. He wore a black suit with a gray stomach and had a blue bird with its wings spread out on his chest. He carried two of his eskirima sticks that now sparked with blue electricity. Tousled black hair fell over his forehead as well. His domino mask may have hid his eyes, but his mouth was pressed into a hard line. Wally was relieved to see him, so relieved he allowed ShadowMist to belch fire at him.

He quickly dodged, seeing the others dive into action.

Batman with his tall intimidating figure and pointed bat ears practically flew over ShadowMist as he landed on the other side. His cape swung around him, his yellow utility belt the only color in the dark grays and blacks.

Batgirl followed him, her red hair flying free out her cowl, practically wearing the same outfit besides the yellow underlining of her own cape which was also smaller, only reaching her knees. Her blue eyes were sparked by shock at the scene.

Robin meanwhile had followed Nightwing around Wally. He wore a similar outfit to when Nightwing had been Robin. The only difference was he had more stylized version of the R and more black on his pants as well as a shorter haircut. The domino mask however was same.

"Whoa hey guys, relax it's me KF," Wally said, knowing how the boys looked when they were about to fight.

"No you're not!" Nightwing growled, "I know who Kid Flash is. And it's not you!"

Robin clicked his bo staff to open as Nightwing charged Wally.

Shocked and hurt that Nightwing would attack him, Wally used his speed to whip around and tap Robin.

"C'mon you gotta believe me!"

"Gotcha!" Robin swung his bo at the hero and KF arched his back so it passed over him.

As KF simply dodged the attacks made by his former teammates, ShadowMist attacked Batman and Batgirl.

"Oh two heroes to kill!" She grinned, lunging at them.

She changed her form to smoke, avoiding Batman's attacks and tripped Batgirl, grabbing her ankle.

"Time for you to leave!" She snarled, throwing the heroine back into the theatre seats.

As she fought Batman, she noticed subtle differences.

"My, my you are good!" She said, surprised a Batman countered her earthquake.

He used the momentum to tackle the villainess to the ground. He had locked her limbs in an unbreakable hold. It had taken the Dark Knight less than three minutes to subdue her.

"She's mine!" A voice roared.

Suddenly The Bat was lifted telekinetically and thrown up against the back of the stage as Moontail came sprinting in. ShadowMist quickly rolled out and met Moontail head on, blocking the claws.

"Oh little girl you never learn do you?" ShadowMist teased, "Do you not understand that now I have everything I want?"

"You will stop!" Moontail growled, "I will defeat you and you will pay for all the damage you've done!"

Delivering a flurry of kicks, punches and attacks, Moontail attempted to bring down her enemy.

Wally saw the flurry of war rising in both girls and knew he had to stop his friends so he could help her. He decided to quit dodging the attacks and go on the offense. He dived underneath Nightwing, pinching the nerve underneath his armpit and behind his kneecap at the same time. The only two spots that Dick had entrusted to Wally to stop him if he was ever compromised. Nightwing gasped and his muscles shook, falling to the wooden stage.

Unlike his best friend, Wally hadn't known this new Robin for multiple years and having no knowledge of his weaknesses. He dodged his batarangs and swung his arms quickly around the younger boy. He regretted his actions, but he continued to hold the boy tight around the neck until he gasped and fell limp. Kid Flash leaped away, knowing that both sons of the Bat would be up instantly. He dived over to the two girls fighting and screamed at Moontail, trying to get in between the flailing claws and the singing flames.

"Moontail! Moontail stop!" He saw an opening and took it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She roared, nearly missing his nose.

"Stopping you! You told me to stop you before you went too far and I did and I'll do it again!"

"I had her!" She roared.

"Ya and you were going to lose yourself!" Kid Flash argued.

"Oh what a nice choice!" ShadowMist grinned, flipping both of the heroes over and against the wall, "You want a hug? I'd be careful!"

She laughed maniacally as Batgirl grappled on her back, attempting to handcuff the woman. ShadowMist grabbed Batgirl and flipped her over her head. She slammed her foot on the heroine, forcing the young girl deep into the broken stage. Preening with joy and a sense of purpose, she bounced off the broken stage, slowly fading into a gaseous shape. She laughed at the disheveled group of heroes.

"Well as fun as it was playing with all of you, and meeting the infamous Batman, I'm off to meet my beautiful consort and cast this world and all worlds into nothingness!"

Cackling, she threw down a fiery kiss escaping through the broken rafters. Kid Flash raced Moontail out of the fire as the Bat family followed him out in the alley. Understanding the stories behind Batman, the stories of Bruce, Wally understood why Batman bowed his head at the burning theatre. He whipped around however, glaring his signature glare at Kid Flash and Moontail.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I'm Kid Flash," Wally said, holding a hand to Nightwing, "I know you don't believe me, but you have to! You can take me back to the Cave and have M'gann read my mind if you wants."

Both Nightwing and Batman shared a look; he knew they were questioning how he knew of the Martian or the Cave.

"You can't be Kid Flash," Robin said, "Kid Flash is in Central City."

Shock waved across Wally's face as he understood what Nightwing had said before. He had been replaced.

"Ugh…" Moontail looked up, rubbing her head.

She saw the heroes staring at her and rage flowed through her body.

"Where is she?" She thundered, knocking over Nightwing on the ground and holding her index claw to his neck.

"Where is ShadowMist?"


	19. Space

Nightwing regained his composure, bucking and throwing off the young girl. He lunged at her, but she arched her back screaming as she was tasered. She fell limp into the arms of the boy who claimed to be Kid Flash.

"Got her," Batgirl blew over the Taser gun with a grin.

"Who are you?" Batman growled, ignoring his safe comrades, "No lies!"

"I'm Kid Flash ok?" He protested, keeping a hold on the girl, "My real name is Wally West. I'm The Flash's protégé who is also my Uncle Barry and we live in Central City. Nightwing is really Dick Grayson who is my best friend. We helped start a covert team a few years back when he was Robin with Aqualad when we broke into Cadmus. We found Superboy and Martian Manhunter brought his niece M'gann or Miss Martian to help us. Later Green Arrow brought his niece Artemis who is my girlfriend now to the team.

We were assigned missions by you Batman then Nightwing. We fought the Kroletean invasion and against the Light. We were attacking the Reach and Black Beetle set up machines to disrupt the magnetic core of the Earth, causing it to rip apart. We managed to shut them down aside from one. Flash, Impulse and I countered the effect with our kinetic energy and I was pulled into another dimension.

I found out that heroes like us didn't exist and the small group that did were hated and feared. ShadowMist, the woman who nearly killed us tried to force me into joining her to bring chaos down on all the worlds so she could rule it. We, Moontail, me and the rest of the heroes tried to stop her. Moontail made me promise her I'd stop her from killing ShadowMist because that's not what heroes do and when I tried, we got returned back here and well now you know the rest."

Kid Flash watched his speed as he explained the situation trying not to blur his words and pleaded with the Bat to understand his story. Out of all the adventures the Team had gone on and the incredible talents and technology that they'd witnessed, this was still hard to believe. Yes Impulse had come from the future, but he had been transported to another dimension and returned. With an additional hero.

Batman simply stared at the boy, unfazed by his story, however when Nightwing spoke up, he understood.

"He's telling the truth. He has to be. He knew my Kryptonite."

"You didn't tell anyone else?" Batgirl asked.

"I haven't had time," He sighed.

"Dude really? I've only been gone for like a week!" Wally stared indignantly at his friend.

"If you are who you say you are," Batman huffed, "You've been gone for a month."

"What?" Kid Flash stared at the Dark Knight's white masked eyes.

"It's been a month since we stopped the Reach Invasion." Nightwing explained and truly saw his friend under the ash and injuries.

He was broken, yet stronger and Dick had experienced his fighting style, Wally always threw his left foot forward when he sped off and whenever he tapped people on the shoulder he used his middle finger on his right hand. The two friends had even devised a similar way of communicating without speaking. It was the same as when he worked with Batman, nods and eyebrow raising, the intake of a breath, it was all Wally, it was truly him.

Batman was watching his former protégé and knew that the two boys were clearly connected and the way that the young speedster had fought, well it had been eerily similar to the way of Wally. But Batman had experienced too many clones, robots and aliens to consider it true and called into his comm.

"Team dress yourselves, we're coming in with two guests."

He walked over to the zeta tube which had been built into the back wall of the theatre and punched some codes.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I must insist for everyone's safety that you have cuffs," He nodded to Robin who pulled out two pairs from his utility belt.

Wally relaxed at the way Batman had taken his news. If anything he had Dick on his side! He accepted the cuffs and helped Robin clap some on Moontail. He knew that when she woke up, she'd claw the first thing in site and while she could still release the deadly daggers, she couldn't very well fight with cuffs on.

"In," Batman ordered gruffly, sharing a look with his team, they followed his unspoken instructions and filed inside.

First was Batman, second was Kid Flash, thirdly was Robin and Batgirl who held up Moontail with Nightwing on the outside.

"To the WatchTower," Batman told the computer, it obliged.

Whirring and the machinery spinning inside, Kid Flash felt a tingling cold flash and saw a gold light as he reappeared on the Watchtower, remembering how the Cave had been blown up. It had been a side effect of when Kaldur, Aqualad had been undercover for the Light. He had to prove himself loyal and during a fight, the Cave had been destroyed.

Once they stepped out of the zeta tube, Kid Flash took in the faces, some he barely recognized and emotions threatened to overwhelm his tight heart and spinning head.

In front were the big guns. Center was Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Blue Beetle, to the right WonderGirl, Malcolm, La'gann and Bumblebee, To the left was Beast Boy, Arsenal, a boy he vaguely recalled as Static and a boy in his costume!

"Hey what the hell!" He yelled, speeding up to his replacement before anyone could blink.

"Whoa, whoa man, try to be crash alright, we don't want to feel the mode now do we?"

Wally's eyes widened as he recognized the same emerald green eyes in himself and Barry.

"Bart?" He declared, "Bart? What the hell? You're not KF, I am! You're Impulse!"

"Uh… um... I don't know what… I'm Kid Flash here ok? The real question is you?" Bart scrambled to sound imposing on what could be his first cousin removed, back from the dead, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Alright stop!" Aqualad could see quickly what was happening and pushed himself between the two speedsters, "Obviously something has happened here and we cannot begin to understand it if you two fight."

"When I said to follow in the red and gold I didn't mean literally my suit and my name!" Wally shouted as he was led away by both Aqualad and Superboy now.

Batman instructed the first team, Alpha to take the two he had brought into the medbay and let his own team find their friends. The younger members began to disperse throughout the tower gossiping already about the two people Batman had brought.

"Where is she?" Nightwing demanded, knowing full well Batman knew who he spoke of.

"I instructed her not to appear," Batman brushed off the question indifferently.

"Not to appear? But Megan, Kaldur and Conner can?" Nightwing growled.

"You have too much invested in this Nightwing," Batman instructed, "You must be objective and you are not. Go back to Bludhaven now."

"No," Nightwing glared, "This isn't right, I'm staying because I know Wally and that's him!"

"Nightwing-"

"It's Dick!" He snarled, walking away haughtily.

He brought up his wrist computer and synced it to his comm. He refused to face his former mentor as he stalked down the hall only shouting back at him:

"And I'm calling Artemis!"

**So is this alright? Anyone notice the nod to Superman? How was everything? Kid Flash was the fish-out-of-water to Moontail, but now Moontail is! I wonder how she'll react to cuffs? Haha! Anyway drop a review, a suggestion whatever just keep it coming! I think I'm liking fanfiction! **


	20. Awake

"Aah!" Moontail woke up wildly, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a white room with a white ceiling and white tiles. A computer stood off to her right with a tall black man with closely shaved blonde hair and faded green eyes. He wore a red tank top that revealed rolling biceps and blue pants with a black belt. A strange, stylized yellow 'A' separated his suit in half. Behind him was strange young, if that could be true green skinned woman with cropped red hair. Her amber colored eyes glanced quickly at her and back to the boy. Her outfit was an all-black suit with long sleeves and a red 'X' crossing over her torso. A small blue cape hung from her shoulders down to her knees.

Both seemed focused on reading the monitor, allowing Moontail to look on the other side. A large imposing young man stood with his arms crossed over a black T-shirt with a red Superman symbol. A thick belt held up his baggy blue pants. Black hair hung over his forehead lazily, his crystal blue eyes darting at her with a challenge. Next to him was a blue and black armored person with wings forming out of his back and gold eyelids.

She looked down, following the armor's gaze and saw her hands cuffed together.

"Cuffs?" She screeched, "Are you serious?"

She used her telekinesis to hit the link in between and broke out. She leaped out of her bad waving at her captors.

"As much as I would like to sat, I really can't! Bye!" She sprinted out the door only making it a few feet before she was tackled.

"Really?" She used her powers to lift to boy in black and throw him.

"Wait!" A voice yelled, but she had already extended her claws.

"C'mon flyboy, let's play."

The armored attacker jumped at her, forming his hands into a sonic cannon.

"Down on the ground before I hurt you!" He snapped, Kid Flash rushed up to him.

"No calm down Beetle she'd a friend!"

"Friend? She threw Superboy against the wall!" The green skinned woman retorted.

"She's scared," Kid Flash countered, Moontail snorted.

"Terrified."

"Enough," The other boy came up to Moontail, she noticed gills on his neck, "Can you tell us who you are? We won't hurt you."

At his words, the Beetle retracted his cannon and Superboy relaxed.

"I'm Moontail, I'm a hero from another realm." She explained, rolling her eyes, "Didn't Kid Flassh tell you?"

"I did, but they needed to hear it from you. They have to trust you," Kid Flash explained.

"Good to know you're not trusted either," She snipped.

"Coming from alternate realms is far-fetched Moontail," He crossed his arms, challenging her.

"Eh I suppose you're right," Moontail sighed, "That doesn't constitute handcuffs though!"

"You were out of control," KF argued.

"Ya and what about the alien trying to hack my brain space?" Moontail darted a look at the green woman.

"Oh uh… I'm sorry," Miss Martian blushed.

"Stay out of my head," Moontail growled, "I'll answer your questions, KF can verify them and you will not go in my head! Understand?"

"Why not?" The Atlantean asked, Moontail fixed a glare, that would be on parry with the Bats, on him.

"Because I said so," She enunciated every word, "My head is not a nice place to be."

The group shared a look with eachother and back to Moontail.

_You cannot get within her mind? _Aqualad asked.

_She has telepathic abilities, it's the only explanation of how she has such strong shields, _Miss Martian explained.

_Take her to Batman, he'll get answers, _Superboy growled.

_That's not smart, look at the way he brought her in, I doubt she'll talk to even The Batman after that, _Blue Beetle suggested.

Aqualad sighed, knowing what his friend said was true and spoke aloud.

"Can you at least sit so we can help you? You were seriously injured and you cannot go out in the condition you are in."

"Eh…" Moontail pretended to think about and laughed darting down the hall.

"Nope!"

"I got her," KF ran after her and grabbed her, "Look you may be the top dog in your world but here your bottom pup."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, ShadowMist is out there and Aqualad is right, you can't fight like you are-"

"Actually I can," Moontail cut him off, "Didn't you notice? All of our injuries from the Bowl don't exist. When we used the Godslight and passed through the Speed Force, we were healed."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Look unless you can give me a valid reason to stay in your clubhouse I'm gone."

Moontail waited as KF tried to come up with a thought.

"I can give you plenty," Nightwing came around the corner, "You're new, you don't exist anywhere in our database, you brought back Kid Flash, the original Kid Flash, you attacked Batman, myself, Robin and Batgirl as well as a yet unidentified girl with incredible power and by the fact you broke your cuffs in half, is currently a number 1 threat being in the WatchTower."

Moontail narrowed her eyes as the masked hero and growled.

"Fine."

An hour later, after being introduced to the Alpha Team and being cleared of radiation and injuries, Moontail was standing in front of the Justice League and in her eyes, Junior League.

Growing up, Juna had always escaped into the fantasies of superheroes and their exploits. Her favorites had always been Hawkgirl, WonderWoman and Batman. Green Arrow and the John Stewart Green Lantern and Flash had also been admired. Of course after her accident and the realization that not everything was so black and white, Juna had left her comic books behind. Standing in front of these heroes however, she was reminded what had drawn her to become a hero.

These people were practically gods with their powers, always finding a way out of the worst situation. She had no idea if they existed or not, but the battles between Batman and the Joker had always made her question moralities and the sheer force of dominance that WonderWoman exerted was completely inspiring. Flash's ability to make light in the dark had always given her hope and confidence that she would be able to live through another day.

They all waited in a large training room with gymnastics equipment, targets and mats. Gym equipment was piled in the corner as well as a wall of weaponry. It was massive, twice the size she had used back in her world.

Her world.

Once again, she tried to contact Delaney but she only felt a small buzzing. It was nerve wracking and depressing. When Wally had fallen apart, upset over the apparent loss of Artemis, Nightwing and Flash, Juna had dismissed as being weak. Now that the situation was reversed, she threatened to cry herself. Regardless of her emotions she knew that she had to be strong. Putting on a smrk and narrowing her eyes at the Juniors, she sent a clear message with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't intimidated; she was a fighter and hero in her own right. They were nothing and she could breeze past anything they threw at her.

"So let me understand this," Superman spoke, his voice deep and guarded, "Your name is Moontail, you refuse to give your real id and you come from an alternate realm. In this realm where we do not exist and you along with a small team of other super powered individuals fight crime. Your main enemy is a girl called ShadowMist who is hunting a power called the Godslight that separates the realms from each other. This ShadowMist character will use this Godslight to bring chaos down on every known realm and destroy it. She'll rise with a consort as queen and rule these new worlds?"

"Yup," Moontail nodded her head; she had refused to reveal the comics they starred in \, in fear of their reactions like Wally had been.

"You also refuse to have your mind read by either Miss Martian or Martian Manhunter," Wonder Woman spoke up, beautiful, rich and filled with the dangerous authority of a queen, "Why?"

"Because I have the right to my own thoughts," Moontail snapped, no one could know her and Delaney had a link, not even her old team knew about this additional ability, "Kid Flash can verify everything I say."

"Kid Flash is with The Flash, reviewing his traumatic journey between these realms and deciding what is next in store with him," Wonder Woman explained.

"Then that's that." Moontail shrugged at the Amazonian, "You'll have to wait if you don't believe me,"

"When is Dr. Fate supposed to arrive?" Superman asked, "Him and Zatanna should have been here by now."

"They were last heard from 20 minutes ago," Batman explained, "They were defending the Tower from Klarion as he tried to break in."

The other two superheroes of the trinity nodded their understanding. Green Arrow spoke up.

"I hear that you have incredible abilities including telekinesis. Would you care to demonstrate?"

"I'd love to if you can handle it," Moontail gave a smirk; her childhood obsession of comic books was going to pay off.

She'd be able to knock out every superhero here with the knowledge she had gained. Heck if she was right and Superboy was Superman's son or clone and the Bats all had Kryptonite, she'd even be able to take out the Men of Steel!

"I'll go," The younger Kryptonian slammed a fist in his hand, ready for a rematch.

"Count me in," Beat Boy grinned, already shaping into a green mountain lion.

"Let me take a crack at her," WonderGirl grinned, just as Rocket nodded an affirmative.

"You're funeral," Moontail beamed, Aquaman spoke.

"Then let us begin!"


	21. Reuniting

As Juna was questioned by the League and prepared to demo her abilities, Nightwing led Wally to a quieter part of the WatchTower. The two friends had just gone over everything that had happened in the past month, via Nightwing and the last week via Wally.

"That's insane," Nightwing shook his head at the thought.

He marveled at the idea of no supervillians yet shuddered at the thought of no superheroes.

"It's true, but they have no one to look up to," Wally sighed, "I never realized how different it would have been for us if you didn't have Batman or I didn't have Barry."

"It sounds almost impossible, but at least everyone's safe right? ShadowMist is here and so are you and Moontail."

"Ya, but it's still wrong. I don't even know if they are ok!"

Wally shook at the thought of Sam, practically dead on the cement with blood pouring out of him and Clary screaming bloody murder being thrown at the screen. He knew he'd dream about the brutal attacks later.

"I'm sure they're ok. As ok as they can be. Once we bring down ShadowMist and return her and Moontail back to their world, who knows? Maybe we can set up an inter realm communication system. We can train them, give them the tech they need and find other heroes," Nightwing suggested.

He now gave silent thanks to being born here and having Bruce as a father. He had things that no one else had and was able to even keep up with heroes like Wally without powers thanks to his tech and skills.

"I'm still in shock over being back here," Wally said quietly, "I thought I lost you forever."

"Well you didn't. And there's someone else to see you," Nightwing opened a door and ushered his best friend in. In the center of the room was The Flash.

Clad in his red Kevlar suit and his cowl back, Barry's blue eyes began to water once he saw Wally.

"Wally," He breathed in a whisper.

"Uncle Barry," The younger speedster's voice broke.

Nightwing, being the ninja he was, disappeared, closing the door and allowing the two to reconcile.

They stood there, speechless as they saw each other. Suddenly they sprinted at each other, resulting in tight hugs and tears.

"Oh Wally I thought I lost you!"

"Uncle Barry I missed you so much!"

They fell onto a couch that was in the room, embraced and smiling.

Neither had changed, yet at the same time they had.

"You're ok! My God, you're actually here! I can't tell you how many times I thought I heard you laugh or thought I saw you sneaking into the fridge!" Barry laughed.

"Haha! I can't tell you how many times I dreamed about you! About how you always said flash and how you told me I'd be as fast as you someday!" Wally said.

"Aw Wally!" Barry hugged his nephew, relieved to see him alive and in front of him.

When he had been at the North Pole and had seen Wally dissipate like smoke into the wind, invisible to everyone, Wally had broken down. He had failed his nephew. He had always been faster, stronger and he thought that would protect his protégé. The Flash was a hero for saving the Earth, but Barry Allen had lost and had become nothing. Yes, two weeks ago Bart had taken up the mantle of Kid Flash, yes The Flash still patrolled Central City, but it wasn't the same.

Barry had never noticed until afterwards how different life was without Wally. Their fridge was now stocked and stayed stocked, the noises and cheers of videogames had vanished, his laugh never graced his dinner table and he didn't even think of Artemis.

"Oh Uncle Barry!" Wally sighed, leaning his head against his uncle like before.

He knew it had only been a week, but it had felt like so much longer. The lonely nights of staring up at the rock ceiling in the Peak, the dreams of knocking out Captain Cold together and running circles around Neutron. Beyond that however was even more. Barry had welcomed him with open arms as his protégé and wasn't at all against the idea of the covert team. He had taught Wally everything he knew and let him sleep at his and Iris's house.

Barry had been a father to him, with his own father ignoring him. Without Barry reminding Wally what he could do, he never would have gotten through school or been so dedicated to science. Even after quitting his superhero persona, his uncle never gave up on him and had encouraged his relationship with Artemis. Stanford U had been near impossible, but Barry always stopped by to visit and quiz him in his studies. No matter what happened, Barry reminded him that Wally had a reason for his existence and that he was always there.

Wally and Barry spoke for over an hour going over every detail of the other's adventures while away and Wally decided to pull out the chilling discovery he had made with Moontail.

"Barry, the thing that brought me back, the power that ShadowMist is after, it's called the Godslight there, in their world, but it's called the Speed Force here. I found a book where we exist, we exist in that world as drawings, as stories, comic books. It says that one day I'm going to replace you. Because you'll die. By using the Speed Force."

"That makes no sense Wally. I couldn't die by using this Speed Force, you've used it twice and survived," Barry insisted

"But I have the chrysalis energy from the Reach Invasion," Wally guessed, "Who knows what exactly happened."

"It still doesn't make sense," Barry said, "I'm faster than you. Wouldn't I have found out the Speed Force first?"

"Again the machine changed everything. Who knows? You might have discovered it first."

"So now what? I'm still here, but so are you and Bart is KF. I guess you could take it back and have him be Impulse again."

"No, that's not right. I can't go back, neither can he," Wally said, "We could both be the Flash. Why not right?"

"How?" Barry asked, "After the Reach invasion you were supposed to retire again. You have your whole life ahead of you Wally. You just got back. Do you want to risk losing everything again?"

"In their world they have both," Wally explained, "I met the man who created the comic books about us, Gardner Fox. He reminded me like you always did that we are here for a reason and that no matter where I go these criminals, these supervillians will always be around. If I have the ability to stop them, to protect the people who don't have what I have, the teachers, the abilities or the tech and don't use it, well then how am I any better than the villains?"

"If that's what you think, if you feel you are ready to become a hero again then you must commit."

"I am committed,"

"And you will become the third Flash? Allow Bart to continue?"

"Yes, it's only right. He's earned it," Wally smiled at his uncle, glad to hear his approval and have him understand everything so easily.

"Good, because I think he likes it," Barry laughed along with his nephew at Bart sprinting around his Wally's first suit.

After a moment of enjoying their time and remembering every detail of each other, Barry stood up and opened a closet in the room. He pulled out a hanger with a white sheet over it, but Wally could see the red and gold through it. Wally grinned, meeting his uncle's eyes.

"Here Wally, I have a feeling you'll need this."


	22. Loved

A few minutes later, after Wally was admiring his new uniform, a knock sounded.

"Hey everything ok? I have something for you," Nightwing spoke.

"Sure c'mon in," Barry smiled and zipped through the door.

"Wally, listen to me. I have someone here for you and it's going to be a shock," Dick said coming in the room.

He motioned to someone outside and Wally looked away from his suit. He gasped as a woman walked into a room. She was tall and wore an orange and black Kevlar suit. Her torso was completely black while her arms and legs were orange. She wore black boots and gloves. She wore an orange mask with black stripes resembling tiger stripes from her eye holes down her cheek. Two points shot up from her mask as well. Long blonde hair draped down her back, all the way to her knees, her dark gray eyes watered at the sight of Wally. She removed her mask, to reveal her beautiful Vietnamese complexion. The most beautiful and wonderful girl, Wally had ever known.

"Wally," She whispered as Dick vanished again.

"Artemis," He gasped; they ran at each other, almost a mirror of the speedsters' previous reunion.

This however ended in a kiss.

It began hard, quick and desperate to feel each other press. Artemis was full of passion and longing, soft and comforting. Her lips shaped around Wally's, relieved to see her boyfriend alive.

As they continued to kiss, tears began to mingle in with their kiss. From both sides. Artemis had fallen into such a depression since his demise that she had only managed to continue working as assistance in the WatchTower. After she had fallen apart on the field seeing Bart as Kid Flash, Batman and Nightwing had both ordered her back into retirement. She had fought hard to stay in the game. Dedicating her life to Wally's memory. It had been nearly impossible to return to Palo Alto and go back to school. She had decided instead to move into the WatchTower to avoid running into anything that reminded her of Wally back on Earth. The only activity she performed aside from running the computers, was visit Wally's memorial every night in silence and solitude.

Wally meanwhile had begun to cry as well. He fitted his lips under hers, not using his speed at all. He savored her scent and her taste, rich and exotic as she was in life. She had been an annoyance at first, but he had grown to love her. He had understood her pain and had, for once, stopped running in life to wait for her. To grab her, to carry her, to love her. Kent Nelson had told him years ago to find his own Spitfire, one that wouldn't let him go. He had found his Spitfire; he had only managed to stay in one piece in the hopes of seeing her again. As much as the other team had been amazing and as beautiful the girls had been, they simply passed over him. He never saw their beauty, not y\the way he had seen Artemis's. He held her tight, unable to bear the thought of losing her again. No matter what happened next, he would fight to stay by her side.

Neither of them could lose each other again. The nightmares they had about that fateful night at the North Pole and the heart wrenching memories of each other's arms around each other was too painful to comprehend.

The entire kiss only took a minute, but in that minute they had poured each of their love and devotion into a powerful gesture.

Wally lifted his girlfriend up, bridal style and carried her over to the couch. They stayed wrapped around each other. Each of them laughed, smiled and kissed their way through each other's stories of their time apart. Both of them relieved to see the other alive.

"When this is all over, we'll go back to Palo Alto," Wally said, "We'll get back into Stanford and buy another house. We'll get the dog back from my parents and we'll be fine."

"You still want to be a hero?" Artemis asked her voice smooth and comforting.

"I've already got the suit," Wally picked at the red Kevlar that he wore.

"True," She smiled, "I guess I can still be Tigress."

"Artemis was Kid Flash's partner?" He asked quoting her from her story.

"Exactly,"

"We can protect Palo Alto," He said, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Oh Wally, I don't know what I would have done."

"You probably would have just kept Tornado company up here."

"He's not as cute," She grinned.

"I'd hope not, he is an android."

Artemis laughed, staying in her boyfriend's arms.

They talked a few minutes more about moving back and still working with the League. They decided then to run a lap around the WatchTower, with Wally carrying Artemis. He was going to prove to her exactly how fast he had become since before the accident.

He sped out of the room and down the hallway, swinging around corners and racing up stairs. Artemis laughed, thrilled as the wind rushed through her hair and held tightly around Wally's neck. He leaped down another set of stairs, sliding around a corner and past the training room where he heard laughter, grunts, yells and the unmistakable sarcasm of Moontail.

He doubled back, letting Artemis drop to the ground as the came in, hiding behind the Lanterns.

Wally stifled a laugh at the scene.

Moontail was running circles around his old teammates.

She had somehow managed to get Superboy knocked out and Beast Boy, who was currently a giant wolf trapped in a cage of barbells.

She was currently popping up around Rocket and WonderGirl, leaving Rocket tied up in the younger Amazonian's lasso.

"Oh c'mon!" She jeered, "Surely you can do better than that!"

Cassie screamed in anger, tackling Moontail.

"Sorry, bye!" Moontail vanished and appeared around the girl.

"Get back here!" She snarled.

"How about I just do this?" Moontail used her powers to throw Cassie at Beast Boy who was crushed by the cage and the heroine.

"You're mine!" Superboy growled, leaping up and knocking Moontail over.

Moontail rolled away and grew her claws. She gave a dangerous smile and whipped around the hybrid, slicing up his shirt and pants. When she was done, his pants had become short shorts and he wore a crude version of a bra. She laughed merrily, teleporting away as he roared in anger.

Rocket had managed to break free of the lasso and trap Moontail in a bubble of energy.

"As great as this is, I still win," Moontail vanished and reappeared behind the black woman, slamming her head down on the ground

With the heroine out, Moontail bowed allowing Beast Boy who had become a large tiger, to sail over him. He crashed into the front row of heroes watching and Moontail laughed.

"Do I put on a show or what?"

"Enough," Batman waved Cassie and Conner down who had been prepping to attack; "Your abilities are impressive."

"So are your fashion designs," Batgirl grinned at Conner who fumed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Moontail beamed, bowing at the heroes.

"So the question is," Superman said, "We have a criminal from your world on the loose in ours and only you and wow-"

Wally walked forward, displaying his scarlet uniform. Aside from needle thin gold lightning bolts traveling down his legs and arms, his uniform was almost identical to his former mentor's. He had become exactly who Gardner Fox had envisioned him as. He crowed to the League with his news.

"Meet the newest Flash!"

**OK wow! Thanks for sticking around if you have and welcome to the new readers! So I hope you liked the reunions. They were very hard to write and I don't even know if I got the right words for it now! It took me hours to imagine what it would be like so please critique it and give opinions! Also some cool stuff coming up so stayed tuned! **


	23. Prepare

"What?" Batman growled, "Flash? Where are you? Barry? What are you doing?"

"He's not a kid anymore, he deserves this," Barry came into view explaining, "He was going to take my place one day regardless, he's earned this. He is The Flash as much as I am or Jay is."

"You want three Flashes?" Batman glared.

"He's the Flash, like it or not," Barry bristled at the Bat's attitude, "I've already added him into the system."

"This is incredible and all, but we still have the matter of Moontail here and the loose supervillian from her world," WonderWoman interrupted.

"WonderWoman is right. We must focus on the current situation," Martian Manhunter agreed.

The two heroes quit their glares and turned to the younger heroes in front of them.

"Everyone to the briefing room, Moontail come with me," Batman ordered, the teens and kids followed out the adults as Moontail stayed behind.

"Flash, the new Flash, you as well."

"If he stays, I stay," A heroine held Wally's hand clad in orange and black.

Moontail suspected she was Tigress, an alias of Artemis. Although she was surprised that she had chosen this alias when her archer persona had been so effective in the past. Batman nodded his consent and turned to Moontail.

"As Superman was saying, your abilities are impressive, but The League must handle this fight and you will provide intel-"

"Uh no." Moontail smirked at Wally's shocked face as she interrupted the Dark Knight himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Look as great and as powerful as you are, you don't know her. As little information I can give you, it still won't be enough," Moontail explained.

"She's trying to destroy the world. When we track her," Batman began but stopped as Moontail shook her head.

"That's the problem with her. She's not like Lex Luthor with plans or the Joker just killing people, she does whatever she does whenever she can just because. I think, it's only a theory that chaos makes her stronger. That it gives her power."

"So what do you suggest? You can't kill her, from what Wally told me, you nearly did," Batman could hardly hold himself back.

The girl was good, he gave her that, but her attitude and clear disrespect for authority got on his nerves. It was beyond tempting to show her who was in charge here. She was here, in his world, where he led the battle plan. If she wanted after ShadowMist, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't compromise her own code. Wally had already explained that she didn't want to kill, but in a rage that she might in fact kill.

"I can handle myself!" Moontail snapped, "Wally jumped in too fast, but I guess that's typical of a speedster."

"Ouch," Wally put a hand to his chest feigning injury to his pride.

"I'm serious, make a plan. Or I will keep you up here permanently," Batman threatened.

"You can try," Moontail snipped.

"You have five minutes," Batman growled, "A real plan Miss Moontail or you can stay in holding cell."

He whipped his cape around himself, stalking out of the training room.

"What a ray of sunshine," Moontail rolled her eyes.

"You cut him off," Wally sighed, "That was impressive."

"Thanks, I'm assuming Artemis," Moontail stuck out a tanned hand and shook with Artemis.

"He told you about me didn't he?" She asked.

"Everything," Moontail grinned, "'Will I see her again?' 'Can I go back?' 'I miss my Spitfire'"

The girls laughed as Moontail poorly imitated Wally's cries. He pursed his lips and muttered.

"I should have hung out with Nightwing."

"Ya, well too bad, once I get a chance, he's mine." Moontail laughed, "No way he's taking me down."

"He's in the briefing room probably so we better go," Artemis said, leading the other two down the hall.

As they walked, each gave accounts of their experiences in the WatchTower and discussed a plan. Four and a half minutes later, Moontail spoke with both Leagues in the briefing room.

"I propose teams," She said, "We'll spread them out to track ShadowMist, while one will wait behind. They will come when ShadowMist is found and engage her. I will search myself and attack ShadowMist when she is found. If she is found, the team cannot fight her. It's too dangerous and risky to fight her without me. So retreat and report your location."

"I disapprove," Batman spoke immediately after Moontail explained.

She stared, outraged at the Bat. He had expected her to come up with some master plan in under five minutes! In a world where plans were made and executed with technology she had never even heard of! How the hell was she supposed to be a master hero when she barely scraped a night alive?

"Well you try and do better then, Batman!" She snarled, he walked up and spoke, doing exactly what she suggested.

"Covert will break into teams of three. You will go and investigate reports of unusual seismic activity or wildfires. You will also report to any unusual gang wars or attacks. Each team will be given a radius to investigate and not overlap. When you have sighted ShadowMist, you are report it to the WatchTower immediately and stall her until a Leaguer arrives with an inhibitor collar. Moontail will then depart this world with her prisoner and return to her own realm where justice will be served."

Moontail narrowed her eyes, angry and jealous that Batman had a better plan. But then again, he was The Goddamned Batman. She fumed in silence under her mask.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? She asked, "Stay here and play guard dog?"

"Not guard dog, but you will stay here as will our new Flash," Batman said.

"What? You can't do that!" Wally yelled.

"I can actually. ShadowMist is after this power that only you and Moontail can access. After she is subdued, you will be able to come down with no danger to yourselves."

"No danger to ourselves?" Moontail barked a laugh, "You have no idea what you're going into. She's dangerous, powers or no powers and there's no chance you'll keep her subdued. You may hold her down, but there's no guarantee you can keep her down."

"We will follow this plan unless you have an actual real plan." Batman challenged her.

They shared glares, the Team and the League both seeing the tension, practically able to cut it with a knife, stayed silent. Reluctantly Moontail bowed her head in defeat. Batman turned to the Team, handing out groups as Green Arrow worked behind him, mapping out areas of interest.

"Blue Beetle, Red Arrow, Guardian you will be Alpha. Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Zatanna you will be Beta, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Bumblebee you will be Gamma..."

As he continued to hand out the groups and Green Arrow assigned them areas, Nightwing came up behind Moontail.

"You won't take this sitting down will you?" He asked, he could see the anger she gave off, and knew by the way she clenched her fists she wanted in.

"No way." She glared up at him, "But you'll tell Batman if I sneak off won't you?"

Nightwing grinned, seeing how much alike he and her were. Both wanting in, both fighting for good and both traveling a fine line between dark and light. He turned away from the assignments, knowing he would not be included on the field. He crooked a finger for Moontail to follow him out of the room.

"Not necessarily."


	24. Allies

After they disappeared, Wally motioned to Artemis to follow as well. He knew that combo of Juna's snark and violent background would clash badly with Dick's strict code and rich life.

As they disappeared however, Aqualad followed, Superboy and Miss Martian slipping away as well. Batman saw the original members of the team make their way silently out the door and noted to himself to give them time before sending them after ShadowMist. They couldn't afford their emotions to cost them the mission. He had learned that with Artemis and had decided against her in the field at all.

Out in the hall, three of the heroes looked down the number of hallways where Wally would have zipped down.

"I hear them," Conner said, cocking his ear down the south hall.

Him, and Aqualad sprinted down the hall as Miss Martian flew above them, scanning for a thought. She didn't have to however as they saw Wally, Artemis, Dick and Moontail facing a window out to the Earth below.

"It looks amazing doesn't it?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's home," Wally said, threading his fingers through Artemis's, "It's always been beautiful."

"It's not mine," Moontail was gruff; "I shouldn't be here. I should be down there, taking her down."

"You can't." Dick said, "Not by yourself."

"Like you could do anything," Moontail growled, "She'd rip you in half."

"Hey Mistress and the other guys handled it in L.A." Wally retorted.

"They did not. Me or Delaney always took them out of the way before something serious happened. I can't do that here."

"You don't need to. We've faced our fair share of bad guys," Conner snapped.

"Not like this," Moontail spoke quietly, her eyes on the drifting planet.

"She's insane, out of control and wild. She can change her shape and density. She can conjure up fire and shake the Earth apart. She can draw even more power from chaos. She'll be stronger here. In our world, there was no Captain Cold or Black Manta. There wasn't a supervillian trying to destroy the world every day. Here? It's different. The rules have changed and the game is brand new. She'll be nearly impossible. Especially in holes like Gotham. With a report of homicide or armed robbery on the 6:00 news every night, she'll be drawn to that. Like a moth to a flame. She'll use the energy from the destruction to destroy everything. What's worse? She'll laugh and dance. Sure she wants to rule a new world as queen but just because it gives her more power. With all the power of chaos in this world, it's only a matter of time before she can use the Godslight to wipe it out."

The team stayed silent as tears tracked past her mask and she shook. With fear of the coming destruction or the anger at ShadowMist herself, Dick could not read what Moontail felt.

"Then we must stop her," Aqualad said.

"Great plan. Go back to Batman and get your cut of the map," Artemis snapped.

"No," Superboy said, clenching his fist, "Why wait around for a report or search square by square? If Moontail knows where ShadowMist will hit, then let's meet her there and take her out. Before any damage is done."

"I can try to find her psyche." Miss Martian offered.

"Who says Batman has to know?" Wally suggested, "We almost had her at the Bowl and that was a group of untrained heroes."

"Excuse me?" Moontail raised an eyebrow.

"No offense," He smiled.

"I'm game," Artemis grinned, "If I don't get out of here soon, I'll go crazy."

"We were a team once before, why not once again?" Aqualad asked.

Dick took in the scene, surprised at the level of urgency each of them had given to the cause. But then again, Aqualad was right. They had begun the team; they had made the other sidekicks into heroes and allowed more people to shine as themselves. He looked at Moontail, noting how ready she was to fight. She may have been untrained and one of the first with powers in her world, but she wasn't giving up. He knew that she'd rather jump off the WatchTower then wait for Batman to call her down and be an errand girl. He looked to Wally who had grown into his own hero role. He knew he had changed in the short month since the Reach Invasion, but Dick saw it had changed him for the better. He sighed, he had suspected that Moontail would push for him to send her down to Earth, but he hadn't expected others to join her, especially the original team.

"Well hey, let's all feel the aster then," Nightwing cracked a smile at his long forgotten made up words.

"And Batman can be as disturbed or turbed as he wants," Conner growled.

"We'll be chalant as we like with ShadowMist too." Wally grinned.

"You're insane," Moontail chuckled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's a thing with us," Artemis smiled, "You'll learn."

The boys continued to bring up favorite modified words as Miss Martian stood with Moontail.

"I know that we're not your team, and this isn't your world. That you'd probably like to go after ShadowMist yourself, but we can help. We're string and we're experienced. Just to prove how much I trust you, I'll even tell you my identity. I'm M'gann or Megan."

"I'm Kaldur and this is Conner." Aqualad introduced him and Superboy who nodded.

"You know us," Wally shrugged, gesturing to Nightwing, "But Nightwing won't tell."

"He doesn't need to," Moontail smiled, "Remember Wally? I know you all from my comic books."

"Then who am I?"

"Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne who is Batman. You were adopted after a circus accident killed your parents and you eventually became Nightwing and now live in Bludhaven."

After a moment of silence, Wally clapped his hands as did Artemis.

"Aw man she got you to a tee!" He laughed as Dick narrowed his eyes.

Kaldur smiled and Conner chuckled.

"Do you know everyone in the league and the Team?" He asked.

"Pretty much," Moontail snickered, "I guess I forgot to tell you that you exist in comic books didn't I?"

Megan bit her lip trying not to laugh as Conner spoke.

"Wait a minute so is Conner my name in the book?"

"Ya, but you also have a Kryptonian name. Kon-El."

"Kryptonian?"

"Ouch, guess Superman hasn't given you a name then. Sorry."

"Well we've been better than a few years ago, but I never thought about asking for a Kryptonian name."

"Hey if you know ours, you should give us yours," Dick challenged, "It's only fair. Not like you exist in this realm anyway so no risk of you getting seen."

"Why would I do that?" Moontail snickered, "That'd take all the fun out of you guessing."

The others laughed as Dick narrowed his eyes.

"I could just ask Wally."

"Oh but he wouldn't ruin the fun now would he?" She asked sarcastically.

Wally mimed his lips being zipped shut.

"A challenge for the great detective," Kaldur smiled with a light in his eye.

"Megan can you read her mind?" Dick asked, she shook her head no.

"Locked up tighter than anything I've seen."

Dick watched Moontail, eyeing her swirling cloak and uniform, he could not get any clues of her identity from her appearance or stance. She simply smirked at him, as she backed out of the room.

"You can guess when we get down to Earth. We have to dishevel ShadowMist's hevel."

**And so another chunk is done! How does everyone like the longer chapters? Better? Worse? Let me know! So I thought I'd make this the original team, the group that goes against Batman! (oh no!) because it was these six heroes that I watched first! They were my intro to Young Justice! Also hints for future chapters to come if anyone can name all of Robin's trademark words here!**


	25. Mischief

The team followed Moontail out of the room and managed to convince her to stay. Temporarily.

It amazed Wally; the original team hadn't fought together on their own in years! To get them all back in the game together was incredible. It had only taken one girl and one threat to convince them all. They'd go behind Batman's back, but not like they hadn't done it before! He knew that this would be the start of something incredible.

Artemis smiled, keeping her hands locked with Wally's. After the month apart, she couldn't bear to let go. It was incredible that Moontail had managed to pull together this particular team and go after ShadowMist. The six of them had fought the longest, the hardest and it was only right that if the world was ending in chaos and destruction, they would stop it. As a team.

Kaldur gave a wide grin to his friends, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Even in his new suit and being gone for a month, Kaldur knew Wally had returned. The fact that he had decided to carry on the legacy and not retire again gave him comfort while the thought of him joining his old teammates made Kaldur excited. The thrills that he, Dick, Conner and Wally had shared were impossible to replicate. It was exhilarating to have his friends back, no matter how much they had all changed.

Laughter grew as Dick thought back to his days as Robin. He had the most experience, but the others had proven they could hold their own. He had managed to jump start everything by hacking the systems to find Cadmus, but he knew that Wally's cheer and Kaldur's determination rubbed off on him. The boys of the Team had begun a revolution for the next generation, freeing Superboy and he didn't regret a minute of it. What he did regret however was how far they had grown apart. The fact that Moontail defied Batman just as openly as they had years before, kicked his spirit into overdrive. He couldn't be more excited about it.

Pounding the marble floors of the hall, Conner's eyes brightened at the thoughts of their old team. The boys had become his brothers, Megan his girlfriend, Artemis practically a sister! He had spent his short lifetime underground, designed to replace Superman. He never wanted to and learning he had choice in his new free life, he made one. Half Kryptonian and half human, the hybrid learned that his genetics didn't make him and neither did the scientists at Cadmus. He had grown a lot over the years and was grateful every day that he woke up with the opportunities he had. If it hadn't been for defying Batman, the protégés would never have rescued him and he wouldn't know trust, friendship, loyalty or love.

Megan flew above the team, feeling a weight lifted off her heart. The team was back in back to fight! Everything in the past few years had been crazy, not wrong, but different then her first years with the Team. She had been the first girl on the team and after proving herself she could play with the boys, she learned that they were family. They had fought monsters, robots and villains all over the Earth and still kept together. Robin's laughter, Wally's flirting and Kaldur's compassion had glued them in a way she had never witnessed. After the Team grew and others moved on, it hadn't been the same. Now that all of them had defied Batman, they would prove they could fight and why they had started this team.

Over the next week as other teams searched the Earth for clues, the 7 teammates bonded, reliving their past. Regardless of the change of Nightwing, Flash and Tigress, they played like they did years ago. Moontail had heard stories from Wally about the bond, but never believed it. Seeing them together, she grinned. All the heroes had changed, but they were more than heroes, they were a family. She was proud to admit that her defiance had awakened them from their ordinary dull lives and made them a team again.

Batman, as a detective and leader of the League and Team, noticed how they bonded, he smiled, seeing the smiles in their eyes and the playful jokes thrown around. He knew they hated him when he had declared them all off the hunt for ShadowMist, but it was for their own good. Wally had returned and become the new Flash, Artemis had become secluded as Tigress, Dick and Kaldur refused to smile or leave the Watchtower, only for dire emergencies. The return and arrival of Moontail and Wally had lifted their apathy.

However as a detective he noticed disturbance. The team had begun training as a group. Teaching Moontail better techniques and full use of her abilities. Nightwing constantly tracked and printed reports of each trio's reports from Earth. By the way the team clammed up around him and avoided his gaze, his presence practically, Batman suspected treachery. Whenever he asked about their feelings for the hunt on the villainess, they quickly ran off, only leaving a string of excuses.

His suspicions proved correct as two weeks after their arrival he appeared in the zeta tubes with Nightwing at the computer. He looked up in shock. Bruce wasn't supposed to arrive in the WatchTower until noon! He waved his members shouting for them to go.

Batman stood, shock routing him in place as the heroes dived into the second zeta tube. The entire process happening in just a minute and a half.

_Recognized:_

_Aqualad B02, _Kaldur bowed in apology.

_Flash 27, _Wally waved smiling.

_Tigress B07, _Artemis cocked her hand in a mock salute.

_Miss Martian B05, _Megan mouthed sorry.

_Superboy B04, _Superboy slammed a fist in his hand, cocking his head to the side.

Nightwing then slid across Batman's path with a smile, a rare sight for the Dark Knight to see. In his hand was Moontail who laughed. He had his wrist computer up as he dialed into it.

"I hacked the system!"

_Recognized:_

_Nightwing B01, Moontail B27_

With that, the original team, no matter how different they had become was the same. Disrespectful, ignorant and downright rude. Batman glowered as the gold light faded in the tube, the heroes gone and down to who knows where on Earth. He stalked to the computer, intent on dragging back the heroes to the WatchTower for their own safety. Once he was there he saw the Dick had completely taken control and had locked him out, the password unavailable. He looked up as John Stewart and Billy Batson as Captain Marvel came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Did you find ShadowMist?" John asked.

"No," Batman growled, "And the team went down to Earth to fight her themselves."

"What team?" Billy asked.

"Who else?" Batman growled, stalking away from the zeta tubes.

"Nightwing, Aqualad, Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Tigress. Worse they took her with them!"

"Who?" John asked the Bat.

"Moontail!"


	26. Patterns

As a zeta tube opened the team out into Metropolis, they laughed, thunderous in their victory and escape.

"Oh ya man! We got him!" Wally cheered.

"Did you see his face?" Conner asked laughing.

"Priceless," Kaldur smiled as Megan flew above them.

"I thought for sure he was going to stop us but I guess it was so unexpected he couldn't react!"

"Ya well he won't," Dick chuckled, "I locked him out, only a password we know of can grant control!"

"Dude he's The Batman he'll figure it out! He knows everything about us." Artemis challenged him.

"But not me!" Moontail grinned, "I gave the password!"

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"Stellar." She shrugged.

"Who?" Kaldur asked.

"A teammate back at home," Wally explained, chuckling, "He'll never get it!"

"That is genius!" Artemis laughed.

"C'mon guys, we had our laugh but we should move," Dick said, running off.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and followed Nightwing into the alley ways. It felt great to stretch their legs and see the sights. To Moontail it was all incredible. She teleported around the team, up on buildings and into other alleyways, exploring the darkening sense of Metropolis.

"Where are we going?" She asked as the Team crawled up a rickety ladder escape.

"Suicide Slums," Nightwing said.

"There is a young man that has been proclaiming the coming of a new era," Aqualad explained, "It is disturbing as he showed no signs of mental illness or criminal activity up until two days ago."

"What did he do?" Tigress asked, flipping up on the roof.

"Robbed two banks in a night, set fire to the second one and used blood to write on the side of walls around town 'The Goddess comes'. He's also stolen newspapers and electronics such as radios, TVs, phones and tablets fall across this area," Nightwing rattled off the list of crimes, soaring across rooftops.

"Not that bad, aside from the blood part," Flash said, zipping around the team, "Got a name?"

"Erik Handson," Aqualad said.

"Doesn't sound too bad, but you never know," Miss Martian flew above the team, scanning the area for any threats.

"So where's he hiding? A bar, drunk out of his mind?" Moontail asked.

"Close, a brothel," Nightwing said, turning and dropping down to the street.

"Really?" Miss Martian asked, scrunching up her nose, "That's…"

"Wrong? I know," Tigress grumbled.

"Let us stay focused and find this Erik Handson before he does any more damage," Aqualad said, sliding down the drain pipe and joining Nightwing.

"He should be here," Nightwing pointed to the run-down building in front of the group.

The heroes snuck into the building, hiding in the shadows as they searched for Handson using a mug photo from robbing the banks. After ten minutes of searching they found him, drunk as Moontail predicted. They grabbed him, towing him outside, the patrons ignoring them as Miss Martian managed to drape illusions of dark clothes over their uniforms.

After Aqualad splashed him with water and Nightwing handcuffed him, they questioned him, seeing how he was completely broken by whatever he had gone through. Unable to understand the man's wild babbling and body spasms, Miss Martian used her telepathy to dive into his head. She discovered chilling stories.

The group left the man there, handcuffed for his own safety as they traveled south to find more information. Miss Martian revealed what she had found.

Handson had been an ordinary young man who had been mugged three nights ago. In the chaos of the mugging, a woman appeared and saved him from being shot. The team saw her as ShadowMist as the man witnessed her controlling the earth and her silver eyes.

In return for his rescuing, ShadowMist had demanded he reward her. He did. Enthralled by her beauty and power, he robbed a bank and returned to the woman with thousands of dollars. She was unsatisfied and threatened him with death by fire if he did not return with more cash. He robbed a second bank, deciding the burn the building in honor of his new goddess. She was satisfied and left him out in the street for the police to find him. She commanded him to bring everything he knew of the superheroes to her by the next night.

He did. He took every newspaper he found, his own electronics and made a pile of them in Suicide Slums. To please his goddess, he wrote messages of supposed hope and continued pickpocketing people of their phones and tablets. He robbed an electronic store and piled a truck full of TVs and brought them to Suicide Slums. By this time, the second day had ended and ShadowMist was pleased. She told him to find others of his faith and burned his right arm for his service. After several futile attempts, he had stumbled into the brothel and drank.

The heroes had found him, a once proud, good working and sane citizen of Metropolis reduced to nothing, a criminal and psychotic in less than three days.

Understanding the urgency of the situation, the Team followed up on leads of other chaotic crimes and signs of worship. With every person they found, it was the same story. "Rescued" by a goddess, forced to repay her in wealth and their minds broken and a criminal in less than three days with a burn on their right arms.

Regardless of running into other heroes, including Leaguers and constant calls on their comms, the Team pursued their leads, alone and on their own. Batman had managed to break the password and had appeared in front of the group at Blackgate in Gotham, shaming them.

The heroes stood up, explaining that they would not, could not sit by, idle while others risked their lives against ShadowMist. After hours of arguing and interrogating several insane, but once innocent civilians, Batman left them to do their work.

They crossed through major cities that were already filled with crime and found more waiting for them. ShadowMist must have seen the increased effort in the heroes tracking her and picked victims who tried to kill them. The heroes became exhausted, night after night, barely scraping past insane civilians waving knives, guns, bombs and whatever weapon they could pick up. They knew the civilians were only victims, but still always ended up locking them up for the police to find.

For Moontail it was exhilarating. The adventure it was to her was unlike tracking criminals at home. She would have had to wait for the news to report crimes and forge her way through tons of thugs in L.A. for one answer. Here, Nightwing had constant updates from the police computers themselves and knew every lowlife there was. Superboy was an expert combatant and taught her to better use her body in attacking while Miss Megan coached her through better ways of using her telekinesis. Even without having the abilities Moontail did, Miss Martian even helped with teleporting and her claws.

To Flash, it was incredible. He had been terrified that his time away would make him forget things, but he remembered everything. He and Tigress flew through the bad guys flawlessly and working in sync with each other. Even with ShadowMist's promise to bring chaos and destroy the world, he was still thrilled to be by Tigress's side. No matter the situation, the two never strayed too far from each other.

Aqualad took charge of the group, using each of their powers to the fullest extent and proud to see that old techniques had not been forgotten. Superboy acknowledge to him even that after this mess was over, he should ask for a second official League and be in charge. This team had proven to be the most successful out of all the other teams, it was only right that he lead. Nightwing agreed, saying that one Bat at the helm was enough. Aqualad was grateful and began to seriously consider a second League where he was in Batman's position of power.

At the end of the first week out on the field, everyone slumped in Bludhaven, Nightwing's warehouse base. They had removed their masks and begun to nurse their injuries from earlier. As Dick collapsed on the table, the zeta tube announced:

_Recognized Batman 02._

Batman walked through and spoke to Dick without preamble.

"You are expected in Gotham tomorrow night by 7. Find a date. The Museum of Greco-Roman Art is holding a Gala and you are expected to show as well as myself. Do not be late."


	27. Date

"What?" Dick stood, shocked at Bruce's announcement, "You expect me to be Grayson while ShadowMist is trying to destroy the world?"

"Yes, you must keep your cover and other teams are investigating. Your signs of her followers have helped us greatly identify areas of interests."

"That doesn't matter! Dick roared, "I can't break away now! We're so close, I can feel it!"

"You will come as you are told to Dick. You understood the responsibilities of dual identities when you were nine. Do not forget the importance of them now," Bruce challenged, "I do not wish to attend these pointless parties myself, but I do. For the sake of cover and safety. That is the only reason."

He walked back into the zeta tube, the computer announcing him as he disappeared to the BatCave. Moontail grimaced at the scene. Her father hadn't exactly been cheering her name, but at least hers smiled and had sincerity in his voice. Batman, he was never sincere or compassionate. It worked well against the criminal lowlifes, but he should have at least asked Dick about the gala. She recognized his pain, not from being hit by a sadistic follower earlier that night, but from the harshness of his adopted father's voice. She knew all too well of the demands of a parent and the expectations to live up to the legacy. For her it was simple, she had to possess the same intellect that her father possessed in predicting stock market drops and able to find profit. For Dick, it was much more, Bruce Wayne ran a technological company and was an outright philanthropist, donating billions of dollars to third world companies and coming up with lifesaving meds. Dick had a lot more to live up then she did, but Moontail knew at the heart of it, they were the same, unable to fulfill their fathers' legacies.

She walked down the steps, further into the room, speaking with the same sarcasm she used to hide her true feelings.

"So nice of him to ask isn't he?"

"Funny," He snapped back.

"I think it is," She propped herself up on the table as Dick brought up a holographic computer.

"You're supposed to be resting. You got hit on the head pretty hard earlier."

"So did you."

"I've had worse."

"So have I."

The two looked at each other, silent and agreeing not to bash the other's safety. Dick returned to the screen, overlooking a list of girls.

"Ask Babs," Moontail suggested, "Or Zatanna, or whatever exotic princess Dick Grayson caught his eye on."

Dick glared at her as Moontail smiled.

"You could ask me, but I suppose I'm not rich enough to ferry an invite am I?"

"For all we know, you could be rich as hell." Dick said raising an eyebrow, "Miss Amber?"

"Nice try but no." Moontail snickered as Dick tried for the tenth time to guess her name, "I'm actually dirt poor. My parents refused to give me anything unlike yours."

"Bruce may have adopted me and I may be rich as I'd like, but at heart I'm still a circus kid with nothing but dimes," Dick said, "I learned a long time ago money doesn't make you a better person, other people do."

"How wise," Moontail rolled her golden hazel eyes behind her mask, "Regardless money allows you to rule over those who don't and give you power. You as Dick Grayson have a cushy life whereas me? I work in a fast food restaurant two days a week giving back change."

"If I could change it," Dick looked up from the screen to Moontail, "I would. Taylor?"

"Nope," She smiled popping the 'p' and walked in front of Dick, "I learned that people are rich in people. But only certain people can make a person feel rich. I had one friend throughout high school. She never let me down and she always stood by me. We went through everything together and now we're separated by a powerful force of energy. Without her I would have fallen apart, but I know that by being with the Team and taking down ShadowMist I'll see her again. That we'll stand back to back with blazing fire and nothing will tear us down. It's what gives me hope. Like Wally had with you and Artemis."

Dick gave a smile, one of many he had given since running through Metropolis. He saw that Moontail had such fire and energy in her spirit and knew why she had become a hero. With the subtle hints she gave about her life back in her realm, he knew she had suffered through horrible parents, overbearing school and bullying peers. Her determination however and the loyalty to her friend had made her strong and unyielding to the world's hardships. He knew that her sarcasm and jokes were only to mask her true feelings, but then again didn't they all do that? Seeing her hand on her hip and cocking her head to the side, he couldn't imagine anyone better to fight alongside with. She was a hero, not because of her powers, but because of her hope for a better humanity. He knew then that she was the right person to ask.

"Will you go with me?" He asked, after a thought, "Lynn?"

"Ha, sure and try again," She laughed, defeating his latest naming attempt.

"You'll have to give a name to go," Dick smiled.

"No I don't." She grinned, "I need a cover just you do."

"You'll also need clothes," Dick pointed out.

While her skirt, corset and cloak were great in theatrics and fighting, it would not work with the elite of Gotham.

"I can do that," She rolled her eyes, "And you can call me…"

She tapped a finger on her chin, attempting to come up with a name and background that would suit the glittering high life of rich woman.

"Marie El Conta. A wonderful, beautiful exotic Portuguese woman you met while you were on your yacht in Portugal."

Dick's grin grew, impressed with her ability to lie.

"Nice. So what will you wear?"

"That, you can see later," Moontail grinned, sprinting up the steps, "Miss M and I shall go shopping. Don't mind us borrowing your card."

She laughed maniacally as she used her telekinesis to take Dick's wallet and his gold Visa from the table. Before he could say anything, she teleported, card in hand.

Dick sighed, he had to hand it to her, the girl knew what she wanted and went after it. He closed the window on the screen that held all possible dates for Dick Grayson and typed in a report on their mission earlier. As he typed away, Wally came in, for once without Artemis.

"Hey we're going out in an hour. Conner wants to check out some fancy new exercise machine and the girls want to go shopping."

"Thanks, but can't." Dick said, sending the report to the WatchTower.

"C'mon, we agreed to take the day off and you were going to show us the town!" Wally pushed.

"Like I said, can't," Dick turned around to see Wally in civvies and groaned, "I have to get ready for a gala in Gotham. That's probably why the girls are shopping. I asked Moontail to go."

"Aw dude that's awesome!" Wally grinned, "You two are going to be great! You're serious and she's fun and-"

Dick cut him off when a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey wait is Marie El Conta her real name?"

Wally stopped and laughed, walking away.

"No!"

**Hihi! So how's everybody? How do we like being in the young justice world rather than the other world? Is Batman too harsh? What do you think of how everyone describes ShadowMist? What do you think of Moontail? Warning, next chapter might leave you in tears! Critique please and thanks!**


	28. Beauty

A few hours later, around 2:00 in the afternoon, Dick locked up the warehouse, watching everyone walk down to the shopping and entertainment district. He would have gone with them but he decided against it.

He took his motorcycle across town to his apartment in a more respectful part of Bludhaven and stumbled into his room. Dick had conceded to her use of his card on the condition that she get something appropriate. With a mischievous smile dancing on her lips, she agreed and Dick suspected that she would push the word "appropriate".

As much strength he showed to his team, he was not invincible, merely human. He had learned to survive on only a few hours of sleep, growing used to odd sleeping schedules since his induction as Robin at only 9 years old. Dick slept for a solid twelve hours before he woke up.

He searched through his closet and found a tux. Dick rode back across town and underneath the warehouse. He bee lined to the computer, checking for new reports. None had come.

"Hey Dick!" Megan grinned, flying in, "glad you're back!"

"Hey Megan! How was shopping?"

"It was amazing! But I wish you would have come with us!"

"I was busy," He grinned, Kaldur walked in.

"I would assume you were sleeping. You look better."

"Thanks, so do you," He said, noting the dark circles under the Atlantean's eyes had disappeared.

"Everyone else is still sleeping, but we heard the ramp come down," Megan explained.

The trio discussed trivial matters like their shopping trip and their time in the park. Dick kept to himself, anxiously awaiting for something to come up and take him away from the gala.

At dawn, the group went out for breakfast at a café Dick visited often and returned to the warehouse. They trained afterwards, going about a typical schedule. Dick smiled, noting large improvements Moontail had made since her arrival. They chatted and he tried Angela, Fiona and Rebecca to her laughter and his frustration. Dick was surprised at the easiness he had in conversing with her and the level of calm she held. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed she grew up here, in this realm. Artemis and Megan soon took her away however to ready her for the gala and when she came back at 6:30, he could only say one thing.

"Wow,"

She wore a beautiful satin black dress with simple silver gems as the trimming. They wrapped up around her breasts and down behind her bare back. It was a halter that tied around her neck, lined in the same silver gems and Dick marveled at the simple elegance of the dress. It trailed slightly behind her and he could see silver heels poking out as she walked. Her beauty was radiant. Her dark skin shining beautifully under the lights of the base. Her face, rarely seen in full due to her mask was exquisite. Her small oval shaped face was lit up in excitement, her lips colored just the right shade of red and silver and purple eye shadow over her eyelids. Her eyes shined with beauty and a softness Dick had never seen. Her hair was loosely curled and pinned up aside from two locks that framed her face perfectly. Dick looked at the beautiful silver feathers that dangled from her ears, and the matching pair of wings that hung just below her collarbone. He noticed that she had grown her nails out slightly and allowed them to be painted a soft shade of lavender that matched her toes. A bracelet wrapped around her left wrist, silver with a purple gem. Her cheeks reddened as she approached Dick.

Dick had never seen such beauty before, sure he had accompanied models, superheroines and other young rich ladies, but he had never seen such innocence in them. Seeing Moontail, he was amazed at how fragile and yet powerful she looked at the same time.

"How?" He stammered, for once at a loss for words, "You look… wow!"

"Thanks," She smiled, dipping her head.

"We found this and we modified it a little," Megan squealed, "She had a vision and we helped!"

"It looks amazing!" Dick smiled.

"It's what I was going to wear to my prom," Moontail fingered the satin with a sigh.

"Going to?" Kaldur asked.

"I was stood up," She looked downcast,

"I had no date and the dance was two days away. My dad had his friend's son buy me a ticket to take me. We were allowed guests. Anyway, the day before, he told me he only saw me as a friend and wasn't sure about going. I told him it was alright. We had known each other since childhood, we wouldn't be together romantically. He was unsure and I thought I had convinced him to go. I was wrong,"

"He never showed?" Wally asked with a frown.

"No," Moontail whispered, "I was dressed, ready, just like this. Three hours before the dance, two hours, one hour. We were supposed to meet a group who had gotten a limo. Turns out, my date told them no and they left without us. I called him, begging to understand what happened. Five minutes before the dance, he called back, refusing to go. I cried. I ripped off the dress and burned it. I went to my friend's house who thought prom was pointless and stayed there. I never knew what people had meant when they said missing prom would break me, but then I knew. It was devastating and at school, I made sure to shut up anyone who brought up prom. My actions landed me in detention for a week, but I was satisfied. I may have ruined their excitement, but I had learned not to expect anything from anyone."

The group became silent, mulling over their story. How heartbreaking and horrible that she had been denied the right to go. That in her anger and pain her dress and dreams were destroyed. Her mood, so jubilant moments ago, all but vanished, her soul drowning in memories. Conner spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to something bigger then prom. And with someone way better."

"That's true," Moontail grinned, "How do you like it?"

She twirled in a circle and Dick gave a soft smile. He had seen how vulnerable she was telling her story and knew why she was so excited. For the first time that day, Dick was glad to go. He took her hand and led her to the zeta tube.

"You look beautiful," He said as they were transported to Gotham.

Arriving in the BatCave, they quickly made their way through Batman's memoirs from his rouges gallery and up the steps to the clock in the library. Emerging, Dick was met with a familiar English accent.

"Welcome home Master Richard."

Dick grinned at the butler, seeing more hairs had vanished from the man's head, making him practically bald on top.

"Hey Alfred. This is Moon-er Marie El Conta, my date for tonight."

"Charming," Alfred shook hands with Moontail, "You look ravishing."

"Thank you," Moontail blushed.

"Hello Dick, Marie," Bruce arrived in the library, smiling at the couple, "Care to follow me?"

The two nodded as Bruce led them to the garage. Forgetting she was supposed to be dignified and regal, Moontail clapped a hand over her gaping mouth at what was in front of her.

"A Camaro?!"

**Hey so how did you like the look into her past? I knew that the character Moontail/Juna had a difficult life and she used her sarcasm and powers to hide her feelings. I figured to make her more of a person, that one of the most important points in a young woman's life, prom, would be taken away from her. Moontail who was the mask would be stripped away and leave the girl underneath! Was it good? Bonus tip: I actually experienced something similar to this during my prom so it was easy to write out the story. I didn't burn my dress though! Haha, review please!**


	29. Dancing

"What?" Dick asked, tensing as Marie dropped to the garage floor.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped, stroking the glossy red paint job with her fingers.

The car was truly a masterpiece. A cherry red 1968 Chevy Camaro with twin white stripes stretching from the hood over the top and dropping down the trunk. The sharp lines and beautiful curves froze Marie. The piece was truly incredible, the car sat heavy and ready to ride on a set of black Radial tires with chrome wheels. Chrome accents wrapping around the single round headlights and stretching across the bottom of the car were clean and polished. The fluorescent lights in the garage shone harshly on the car, highlighting every flaw the car would have had, but it didn't. Marie stroked the car fondly, seeing the body was straight and the gentle shape of the windows, unlike any modern car. It was a two door and from what she could tell a no post car, meaning if the windows had been rolled down, no solid pole would break the open space between the windows. Marie smiled at the thin bumpers on the trunk, seeing how beautiful they were and relieved at the simple wing bolted to the back. It rose the necessary few inches and no more, plain and elegant. The square headlights in between the bumper and wing were shaped by the chrome as well and as she traveled the other side, she acknowledged the car's second side view mirror, a rarity in older cars. She leaned down by the front fender, her fingers pressing delicately but firmly on the cursive writing of the model.

"Oh! Ya, you know cars?" Dick asked, again surprised by the heroine.

She was always so guarded and sarcastic, a jokester while in uniform and on the field. He had seen her in a wonderful dress and witnessed a softer and more vulnerable side. Now he was seeing a wild and excited side, her eyes lit up at the classic car, surprised and drawn to it. He had seen Moontail away from her superhero persona for less than a half hour and already discovered more about her.

"Know cars?" Marie laughed, "I love cars! It was one of the things my family and I did and didn't fight about! I'm assuming a 427? V8?"

"Wow," Dick was taken aback, "That's right on."

"Ya, it's a 68, an SS and I'm assuming a full restoration with no modern accents?"

"Damn," Dick breathed, she fingered underneath the lip of the wheel and took a look.

"You haven't driven this thing in years have you?"

"5 to be exact," Bruce interrupted the young girl, "Now if you'd like, Alfred can take you to the Gala in the limo. I'll be picking up my own date in the Lamborghini."

Dick saw Bruce's eyes narrow and guessed whoever he had found as a date, he didn't want to see. Still watching Marie's eyes sparkle at the shock of seeing the classic, Dick waved Alfred away.

"I think I've got a better idea."

Fifteen minutes, Marie was laughing joyously as the two threaded their way through the darkening evening in the Camaro. It was just like her car had been, white vinyl interior, a stick shift and separated round gauges. The wheel was a black circle with three points shooting from the middle in a T shape and Dick's grin grew wider as he shifted. The thunderous roar of the engine and rich smell of gasoline reminded Marie of home. She sighed, resting her arm on the window, traveling through the city. She was explaining to Dick that she used to have one and why she didn't anymore.

"Like I said, mine was a replicate, a tribute. Not a real SS. When you can teleport though, even the most amazing cars lose their use. I was low on money and had to decide an apartment over a car. I choose a roof, one that stayed in one place."

"Ya, but why sell it? I know you said your parents didn't give you a lot, but they did let you live at home."

"Not for long, after they found out I ditched college and used the money for karate, they kicked me out. I stayed with my friend for a while, but decided to be on my own."

"So you sold your car," Dick assumed.

"I did," Marie sighed, "And not a day goes by where I don't miss it."

She was exhilarated, Dick had been more amazing and generous then she had ever dreamed of. He had seen her almost break from her story about prom and light up at the almost exact replica of her car. She knew that the playboy act he held in Gotham was just an act, but she never dreamed he was as real as her. She discovered that he had built the Chevy himself, affectionately calling her Rhonda. She had snickered, like most men; they had grown to love a simple machine and named them, as ladies of course. He must have sensed how she missed her own car and extension her own realm and offered to drive them to the Gala in the classic. She hadn't hesitated, even joking with him about knowing manual.

Arriving at the gala in a limo is expected; arriving at a gala in a Lamborghini is expected, arriving in a thundering 1968 Camaro is… unexpected. Dick parked the car in front and ignored the stares of paparazzi and the numerous young bachelorettes. He had been worried that Marie didn't know how to behave around the flashing cameras and shouts of reporters, but she held her head up regal like and matched his pace, striding with purpose and a haughty attitude. The perfect imitation of the stuck up snobs of Gotham.

Dick was growing more impressed by the minute.

Inside they met with more socialites of Gotham and admired the art respectfully. He introduced his date to multiple businessmen and women, also stopping for photos for the news. Dick led Marie away however and into a larger room where an orchestra played and tables lined the wall draped in white cloth. Admiring her beauty, Dick decided to make the best of the night and give her a proper dance, even though he had two left feet.

Knock out a criminal and dodge bullets, he had no problem, waltzing across marble in his polished shoes and he was clumsy as hell.

Biting her lip in a smile, Marie agreed, sliding in effortlessly between dancing couples.

"This is beautiful," She sighed, staring up at the chandelier above them.

"It's whatever," Dick rolled his eyes; he had seen the ballroom a thousand times.

"Oh no Dick, I think it's amazing! The lights, the music, the room!" Marie sighed, content, "I've never been somewhere so incredible."

Dick allowed Marie to lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. She had to cover her mouth earlier, discovering his lack in keeping to the beat. Once again, Dick marveled at how much he was learning about Moontail. Turns out she used to be a dancer. It had allowed her to freedom and control no other activity did. She could soar across the room or remain in the corner. She could perform tricks or perform intricate movements.

Marie was amazed at the warmth Dick had holding her hands and the strong assurance in defending her from the beautiful but pathetic women that challenged her story. She had always been intrigued by Dick Grayson in comic books. He was so different and unique from the Bat Family to the entire legion of heroes that protected Earth. He was kinder and more caring then she had ever seen. She had become accustomed to his sharp orders and brisk methods on the field. She was familiar with his laughter and casual demeanor out on the town. This however, the tenderness and soft nature of Dick Grayson had never been known to her. Marie sighed, she was incredibly happy with the way the night was turning out.

Hours had gone into the night and they had mostly avoided questioning people, preferring to stay to themselves. Eventually the conversation turned to her heritage and Dick found that she in fact knew Portuguese. Disbelieving he asked her to prove it and she did with a smile.

"Você permanecerá sempre em meu uracao. Você é incrível."

"What does that mean?" Dick asked, she looked up with tender warmth in her golden eyes.

"You will always remain in my heart. You are incredible."

**So? Hope it was good or no? The car described is in fact a real car that my family in fact owns! It holds a special place in my heart and I promised myself to write in the Camaro somehow! I figured the bond between the two would grow if Dick had a Camaro and what if it was the same as Moontail's? It's more than a simple car as well; it's a testament to what used to be for Moontail, happiness and no powers, for Dick, a life at the manor beyond the Robin suit! It just shows you that though they come from different realms and are superheroes they are still people underneath!**


	30. Shortchanged

"Do you know French?" Dick asked, hugging the curves of her back.

"A bit," She bit her lip; Dick was beginning to learn that she did that when she was unsure or played with him.

"Vous êtes incroyable aussi. Je suis heureux que nous avons rencontré."

He spoke the language flawlessly and looked into her eyes to see if she understood.

"You're happy we met?" She guessed.

"You are incredible too. I'm glad we met," He said in English.

"Me too," Marie stared up in his eyes.

The startling clear blue eyes, so bright and energetic warmed her. He was so incredible and kind to her. His eyes, that had seen countless catastrophes and disasters, that had looked into the eyes of other women now looked at her with a care and light she had never seen before. The feeling of love, respect and care was beyond her comprehension. She only whispered, holding onto the back of his tux.

"I'm so overwhelmed Dick."

"Try to stay whelmed;" He whispered back, she could hear his grin, "Everything is alright."

"Thank you and Dick?" She looked back into his eyes, his white smile and his strong spirit.

She cared for him more than anything else. Her heart beat wildly and she felt heat rise from within her core. She decided that it was time to speak the truth. She leaned in and whispered in his ear so softly that no one could hear them.

"It's Juna."

Dick picked up he name and was about to respond when he was pushed over.

"Hey!" he called annoyingly to the older man that brushed past him, then his eyes traveled up.

Movement. A series of columns surrounded the ballroom and leaping from one to another was a woman. As much as he didn't want to spoil the mood, he squeezed Juna's hand.

"I need a drink," He said and led her off the floor.

Following his gaze, Juna saw the figure slid down a column, one that was near Bruce and a couple associates from Wayne Tech.

"There," She jerked his head over to the billionaire and Dick weaved his way around, expertly avoiding the press.

Whoever the woman was, was tall striking a red head with pale skin. As the two got closer, Dick's eyes widened hissing a name he never thought to utter.

"Ivy!"

He pulled Juna behind a column and pulled out a small earpiece. He stuffed it in his ear, whispering.

"Nightwing online. Backup assistance at the Greco-Roman Art Gala in Gotham. Immediate backup please, stealth use only."

"What's up?" Juna asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption, but understood.

"Ivy," Dick said, "Poison Ivy. She's supposed to be Arkham!"

Juna's eyes widened, Poison Ivy was one of Batman's most notorious enemies, her ability to control plant life and venom filled lips proving a woman could stand toe to toe with Batman.

"Well crap," Juna muttered.

_Nightwing this is Aqualad, backup acknowledged, ETA is 6 minutes, _Aqualad's voice buzzed through the comm.

"Not fast enough," Dick muttered, slipping into the fray towards Bruce.

"Bruce!" Dick called, sounding completely non chalant.

"Why hello Dick, what can I do for you?" He asked, watching Dick's movements.

The two mostly stayed separated during parties and if Dick had seek him out; it must have been for a good reason.

"I was hoping you would join me for a look at the art. Perhaps the ones showing dryads?" Dick asked, seeing Poison Ivy slip away into the crowd.

"Why I've seen the dryads?" Bruce said, expecting more information, "Why would I need to see them again?"

"Perhaps but did you notice the ivy that surrounded Hegemone? It is quite beautiful isn't it?" Dick asked, providing two crucial hints.

Bruce understood. Hegemone was the Greek goddess of plants that bloomed and meant mastery. Ivy did not surround her ankles, but to the public it did in fact look like such. Regardless of such inaccuracies, Dick had seen Poison Ivy somewhere, he would have to leave and return as Batman.

"I did see, but if you must know it is dichondra not ivy. Here, let me show you," Bruce shook hands with his associates, praying they wouldn't fall under Ivy's spell, "Excuse me gentlemen I'll be back momentarily.

"Where is she?" He asked, once out of ear shot.

"East side, green dress, strapless long, got a train." Dick answered, "No tattoos today."

"Understood, backup?"

"ETA is just over 5 minutes."

"Stay here, supervise, keep singles away," Bruce ordered and vanished down a smaller hallway.

Dick nodded and looked at Juna.

"I'm changing," She grinned, "I'm not a lesbian so she ain't getting near me like that," She grinned, vanishing.

"Juna!" Dick hissed and slapped his head.

He couldn't let her get hurt! He had to protect her! She was the one who had brought him back to life after all these years. She had reawakened him and he couldn't lose her.

He slipped quietly into the crowd, looking for the shimmer of green. He found her, leading a poor sap away from the room.

He followed her, not engaging to keep his cover intact.

With a snicker, Juna appeared with her mask and a slit cut on the sides of her dress, she handed Dick his mask.

Grinning he put it on and snuck up and grabbed the man before Ivy could kiss him.

"Hey don't think we've met, but you know we can go out for coffee, after you get out of prison!" Juna laughed, throwing Ivy up against the wall.

"Who are you?" Ivy asked, shocked.

"Call me Moontail, the one who's kicking your ass!" She grinned, knocking over Ivy.

The two women grappled and Dick forced the old bachelor back into the public. He stared as he saw several gentlemen walking around as zombies while wives, girlfriends and dates hissed at them. He could feel the trouble rising.

It was chaos.

"Nightwing!" Moontail called his hero alias as she struggled with plants that Ivy had wrapped her in.

"Oh the blue bird is back!" Ivy growled, "Not like it matters!"

She raised her arms, forcing the decorative and carefully trimmed plants to ensnare Nightwing.

As he struggled, Moontail teleported, wrapping her arms around Ivy and rolling back.

"Get off of me you pathetic beast!"

"Eh how about not, I'm told I give good hugs," Moontail squeezed, using her telekinesis to force Ivy's arms together.

Nightwing meanwhile had used an extra birdarang in his wallet to cut himself free and used a thick ribbon that had fallen on the ground to try and contain Ivy. It wouldn't hold, but they had to stall for either the Team or Batman.

Ivy broke free and threw Moontail and Nightwing against the wall. Arguing on the dance floor slowly took over pleasant conversations.

"Seems that everything is working well," Ivy grinned, her green eyes dancing with joy, "The men are so enthralled by my lips that their precious dates are nothing to them! The goddess will be pleased!"

"Goddess?" Moontail shared a look with Nightwing; they only knew one person who called themselves a goddess.

"Why yes," Ivy raised her hands, binding the heroes tighter than before and throwing them in a storage closet.

"The one who will bring down mankind and allow the plants to flourish as it is right!" She grinned sadistically, calling her leaf tattoos to frame her face.

"ShadowMist will be most please of course to hear that I have taken the young hero Moontail down as well, she speaks of you as dangerous and yet you do nothing!"


	31. Fear

"Not yet!" Moontail snarled as Ivy waved a leaf over her mouth.

The plant woman yawned, bored by the squirming duo. In Nightwing's ear he heard Aqualad

_ETA 90 seconds, entering the Gala._

"You don't put up a good fight without your toys do you?" She asked.

"Very good Poison Ivy, I am most pleased with your subtlety," A voice purred.

Sliding down as smoke and forming into a beautiful silk one shoulder red dress was a woman with red tattoos and silver hair. Her eyes shone wickedly, silver with the tiniest pinpricks as pupils. As beautiful and radiant as she looked, Nightwing could only see one thing true about her.

She was an ugly criminal with no regard to life, she was ShadowMist.

He looked, panicked to Moontail, expecting a witty comeback and her teleporting but her face grew red as she suffocated. Nightwing's blood boiled and struggled harder against the plants.

"Oh Ivy, how about you give our masked hero a kiss for his efforts?" ShadowMist suggested cruelly, Ivy grinned, her lips red and filled with poison.

"Why my wonderful friend, I think I shall, he's worked so hard!"

Just as she leaned in to kill Nightwing, an arrow scrapped her face. She became enraged and launched plants outward.

"Hey Ivy, how's it going?" Tigress sang as she dodged the plant life, "How was Arkham and more importantly how'd you get out?"

"The goddess freed me," Ivy grinned, waving at ShadowMist, "She could see my true potential outside of those cold concrete walls."

"Unfortunately your parole is not today and you must return," Aqualad charged her, whipping out two water swords, slicing away the plants.

Flash zipped over to Nightwing and Moontail handing his friend his eskirima sticks and a handful of birdarangs. Nightwing nodded, turning to find Moontail had already jumped at ShadowMist.

"You. Are. Mine!" She roared, slicing at the woman, tearing her dress.

"Issues," Flash shrugged and sped over, knocking out ShadowMist.

She fell on the ground and looked up with a maniac smile, "You think you can stop me? Ah-!"

She clutched her head as Miss Martian appeared, her eyes glowing green.

"I might have a chance," She said grimly concentrating as Superboy charged in.

"I've got a collar!" He shouted, tackling the squirming villainess.

"Hey some help here!" Tigress growled, trying to free herself from Ivy.

"You little brat! You were the one who took me down last time!"

"Get your plants off of her!" Flash yelled, hitting Ivy.

"Nightwing threw some birdarangs that exploded on the plant and freed Artemis.

"Ah!" He looked behind to see Moontail thrown up against the wall by ShadowMist.

"Your pathetic collar does nothing!" She hissed, crushing the unique alien metal in her hands.

"I can't get her!" Miss Martian cried, "She's aware now and I can't get in!" She flew to the side as a plant tried to grab her.

"Stay focused!" Aqualad said, fighting alongside Flash against Ivy, "execute Beta plan!"

The team nodded, switching partners.

Miss Martian's eyes turned green as she forced the plant pots to launch away from the room, out of Ivy's reach. Superboy punched and kicked her, disorientating her allowing Nightwing to come in. He tackled her, using the electricity on his sticks to shock the woman. She arched her back screaming as Flash cuffed her hands behind her back.

Meanwhile Aqualad was using his water whips to slam against ShadowMist who simply laughed, blowing fire in his way. She turned beating the marble floor forcing Tigress to leap to the side. Moontail teleported around her attempting to choke her, but ShadowMist was too fast.

She slipped and slided out of their reach, cackling, blowing enough fire to make them shy away. She saw how Aqualad and Miss Martian stayed away especially and waved her hands, blowing a kiss. A ring of high reaching flames encompassed them both.

"Miss Martian!" Superboy roared.

"Don't get distracted!" Nightwing yelled just as Superboy was tackled and choked by ShadowMist.

"You should listen to him!" She hissed as he struggled.

She had become smoke, unable to be harmed by the hybrid's flailing arms.

"Stop now!" Nightwing growled, looking at Moontail, "Get Aqualad and Miss Martian, Flash with me."

He jumped on Flash's back, allowing him to speed up around ShadowMist. Nightwing then jumped off his back, impaling two birdarangs in ShadowMist's back. He kicked her away and grabbed Superboy as the birdarangs exploded.

Waving away the gray smoke, ShadowMist stalked up on Nightwing, grabbing him by the throat.

"I am a goddess; I have seen power beyond your wildest dreams and have defeated beings far more powerful then you!" She leaned in, snarling, "And you think your toys can beat me?"

As she choked Nightwing, Moontail looked up, the other two free from the fire. ShadowMist was deranged and psychotic; she saw Nightwing fighting a losing war and anger burned her soul. She concentrated all her power and pushed Nightwing out of ShadowMist's grasp.

She teleported behind ShadowMist taking advantage of her tangible body and teleported up, slamming her into the ceiling.

"You have done enough!" She snarled, "You will go no further! I will stop you!"

"But it's not even me you have to worry about!" ShadowMist laughed, "I hold all the cards child and a certain face card is going to blow this place sky high!"

With a shock she realized who she meant.

"Nightwing! The Joker's on the loose! Go after him!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that, not with a second bird in the building destroying all of Gotham's high rollers!" ShadowMist snickered, jutting her chin towards a portly man with gloves on.

Moontail looked closer and saw the familiar eye piece and cane with a penguin head.

"You'll kill your allies," Moontail said, ShadowMist laughed.

"Allies? More like servants, and who says I wanted them alive?"

Suddenly plants shot up and ensnared the two, bringing them crashing to the marble floor.

"You lied!" Ivy screeched, free of her cuffs.

"I did," ShadowMist shrugged, indifferent, "And?"

"I'll kill you!" Poison Ivy screeched.

"Not in my city," A gruff voice said, as Batman tackled Ivy, "After Penguin and Joker now!"

Aqualad nodded, him and Flash diving into an art hall after Penguin.

"Joker's mine!" Tigress growled, leaping out a window, Miss Martian nodded, following her.

"Superboy don't!" Nightwing said, freeing Moontail, "I need you here!"

"Nightwing, take down the C4!" Batman grunted, flipping over Ivy.

Nightwing looked up and saw packs of the explosive taped to the columns. He knew there was enough to take out three blocks. The Joker always did love explosions.

As he leaped upwards, Superboy battled ShadowMist alongside Moontail as Batman took down Ivy.

"You seem hesitant of my touch boy," She grinned as a tendril whipped Superboy, "Why so touchy?"

"Why indeed?" He asked, grabbing her and forcing her into the ground.

"Silly boy, you want to play?" She forced the earth to roll and throw him off her and faced Moontail.

"Next time child, when we don't have such a tight schedule to keep."

"This time!" Moontail roared, going after her.

"I don't think so," She soared upwards and lit the fuse of a pack of C4.

"Get everyone out now!" Flash take the C4!" Batman roared, throwing Ivy out a window and flying through the ballroom.

Moontail glowered as ShadowMist sailed away up into the night sky laughing. She would have gone after her, if not from the crumbling building and screaming civilians. She teleported through the wreck alongside the Team and Batman saving socialites. At the end of the night, Penguin and Ivy were both wrapped up by Batman and only a third of the building had fallen. Flash had managed to pull down the rest of the C4 that now rested at Commissioner Gordon's feet.

With a nod to the police, spectators and press, Batman and the Team vanished, catching up with Artemis and Miss Martian. They looked downcast, but alive.

"He escaped; ShadowMist took him and flew off faster than we could follow."


	32. Burns

"Thank you Miss Martian," Batman looked at the Team, exhausted and hurt by the battle, but they had fought against Poison Ivy and ShadowMist and survived.

Aqualad and Flash had even managed to bring down Penguin with minimal interruption. They had performed well, Moontail, as brash as she was and disrespectful, she was strong. Moontail may have been here for only a week, but she had proven she could hold her own. Batman was impressed with her powers and more importantly her devotion.

"You did good work Team," He said gruffly, acknowledging each of them, "Miss Martian can you find either her or Joker's psyche?"

"I've tried," She looked defeated, "ShadowMist is strong minded, she must have known about telepathy and built shields. As for the Joker, no one has ever been able to pin point his psyche."

"Alright then, tell me what options do we have?" Batman looked to his former partner.

"I have a hunch," Moontail pointed out towards Old Gotham.

Screams and fires lit up the night sky. The Dark Knight nodded to the group of heroes assembled and they ran off, leaping across rooftops, "Not you two."

Batman stopped Nightwing and Moontail, glaring at them.

"You are not dressed," He said abruptly, "Moontail you can teleport to Bludhaven, please return with Nightwing changed properly."

The two nodded and a few minutes later they were in their uniforms stalking an alleyway lit up by fires alongside their team.

Nightwing looked across the alleyway at Superboy and Flash, he glanced behind him to see Tigress and upwards. He could not see him, but he knew Batman was up there alongside Moontail and Miss Martian. Aqualad slid next to him nodding.

Nightwing nodded and waved two fingers to Superboy and Flash. They zipped inside the alley, pressed against the walls as Aqualad pulled a fire hydrant loose, spraying the alley down.

"My my, you're good," ShadowMist clapped her hands mockingly.

She rolled out from her seat as Batman jumped down alongside Miss Martian.

"But who's to say I won't burn you all?" She grinned, "Cloth is a flammable object isn't it?'

"Shut up and surrender, you are surrounded!" Moontail barked, teleporting behind her.

She grabbed her arms, locking them, rendering ShadowMist's fire unusable. She slammed ShadowMist on the ground, quite a few times.

"Moontail enough!" Batman growled, stalking to ShadowMist.

He leaned down and grabbed her roughly by the chin; he gave his darkest and most chilling glare. She simply laughed. He banged her head on the burnt concrete growling.

"What do you want? You allowed us to capture you. I'm not stupid. You want something."

"I do, I do," She snickered wickedly.

"Talk, now!" Moontail snarled.

"My what manners child, you should know better than to get angry. You don't want to kill someone do you?"

Flash cringed at ShadowMist's laughter and felt his stomach turn. He had only engaged against ShadowMist a few times and yet he felt as if he had learned nothing. Moontail was right, she was chaotic and impossible to predict. She had been captured by the Team, but it still felt like she held all the cards.

"I trapped you once," Batman threatened, "I can do it again. Permanently."

"You did, it was fun," ShadowMist taunted, "But you know what's more fun? Watching cities, countries, entire realms crumble!"

"You can't do anything without the Godslight!" Moontail growled, "And I can guarantee you that we won't be letting you have it!"

ShadowMist laughed, bucking and throwing Moontail against the wall, Aqualad began to build a watery cage around her, but ShadowMist burned it away and leaped up on top of throne like seat. She sat there perched, shaking her finger tsking the group of heroes.

"I wouldn't!" She tutted, "I let you live, I allowed you time to escape the Gala. The chaos that it has caused has given me strength. More than enough strength to kill all of you. But what is chaos if hope does not exist in the face of destruction?"

"It is not," Aqualad said warily, "Hope is the result of destruction. That the destruction will end. Chaos however exists in destruction and loss of control."  
"Exactly fish boy," ShadowMist gave a thumbs up, "I destroy you before the destruction and I lose the element of chaos. I will only have the surrender of these pathetic people. If I destroy in the destruction itself, if these people see their precious heroes fall, their hope will lose and chaos will rise. Rise as they find no new hope!"

She squealed like a school girl, clapping her hands. Nightwing could see what she meant. His stomach flipped at the thought. The people of this Earth were protected; they held hope and knew they could survive with the Justice League. Seeing their heroes defeated in front of their eyes, their morale would drop. Humanity would search for a new hero. ShadowMist didn't want humanity to lie down quietly. She wanted a show; she wanted to show them she killed even the strongest beings. Their search for a way out would cause chaos and give her power. Power to completely obliterate them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tigress asked, "Why not just do it?"

"Because what's the fun in having a party on a global scale if no one shows?" ShadowMist pouted, "I'll throw parties in every city! Every city will fall and every country will die!"

"You're sick!" Flash growled.

"I'm brilliant," ShadowMist narrowed her eyes, "I have an empire to build and a consort to welcome. My servants shall prepare the cities for their party and I'll give you 3 days. I'm being very generous right now so I suggest you start lining up your heroes!"

Flash leaped at her, Aqualad launched a wave of water and Moontail teleported. Bird and batarangs as well as arrows soared, but all their efforts were useless as an enormous fire consumed the alley way.

"Get out!" Batman roared, grabbing Aqualad and Tigress, leaping out of the alleyway.

The fire burned, longer, hotter and larger than any of her fires before, proof of her growing power. The team shielded themselves from the orange and red flames; they crackled and hissed just as evilly as the woman's cruel laugh, her form vanishing in the growing plume of smoke.

The fire was reflected in Moontail's eyes as she teleported to a rooftop three buildings down. She had seen ShadowMist devastate city blocks, but this was a whole new scale. With the growing chaos she brought, her power grew. It was only a manner of time before she could use the Godslight.

As fear threatened to consume her soul, she turned in her mind, ignoring the prying ricks of Miss Martian's telepathy. She searched and strained her mind to reach across the realms to Delaney. She had been sure that this world, full of so many experienced and talented heroes could take on ShadowMist. That they would subdue her quickly and easily. She had never been so wrong. She longed to return home before, never of course showing her new teammates her loneliness. Now she could break, she was alone for the first time since her arrival and able to weep for her loss. ShadowMist was going to win. If the protégés of The Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Superman could not defeat ShadowMist who could? More importantly how could ordinary beings such as Nightwing and Tigress hope to withstand her onslaught? Even her, Moontail, Juna, could not defeat this madwoman and she had fought her the most!

Tears ran in rivers and a gloved hand hugged her. The soft comforting voice of Dick, not Nightwing whispered in her ear.

"We'll make it, I promise."

**So how was it seeing ShadowMist laugh in Batman's face? I don't think anyone else besides Joker does that! Anywho I feel a dangerous climax coming on so just hang tight for a fight! Oh and also be prepared to deal with some feels!**


	33. Honesty

"It's ok," Nightwing continued to console Moontail who had broken down.

From fear or exhaustion, he wasn't sure which. The rest of the Team had gone ahead already. Batman was nowhere to be seen. Most likely after Joker or ShadowMist. Maybe both.

He allowed Moontail to cry as he held her around her torso. He knew that he never would have done this before, not in years had he ever felt the need to console someone on the scene after a fight. It was unusual, but then again, everything about Moontail made him do unusual things.

A moment later, he heard a soft thud and the swish of a cape. He looked up to see Batman.

"Nightwing," His voice was gruff, the Batman voice, "Take her back to base."

Nightwing understood. Old Gotham was overrun with criminals and with the chaos that ShadowMist was causing it wasn't safe. Even with Moontail in peak condition, they'd be no match for the hordes of thugs, let alone her current state.

Just as Nightwing stood with Moontail quickly drying her tears on her own cape, Batman's eyes softened.

"Watch her," He nodded to the young heroine.

He then launched a grapple and swung across the street into the shadows. Nightwing brushed back Moontail's hair. The beautiful and elegant curls had lost their luster and now fell flat against her face.

"C'mon," She sighed, "Back to Bludhaven?"

Nightwing nodded and they teleported. The feeling always shocked Nightwing. First it was like a shot of cold ice into his body. He felt his nerves tingle and the hair on his arms rise. Then he felt his senses disappear, he knew nothingness in that brief moment between places and then it all flooded back. His nerves shocked back into feeling and a hot rush of energy swim through his body. He received all of his senses back at once. It had been disorientating at first, but he had learned to control it. Now it was only a slight head rush as they appeared in the warehouse base.

The Team greeted them enthusiastically, but Nightwing waved them back. The team understood and left the two alone. He looked at Moontail now, seeing she had managed to put her signature smirk and narrowed eyes.

It was an act but a convincing act.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm good," She rolled her eyes, "So I cried, no big. Let's see what's up on the computer alright."

She moved towards the computer, but Dick stopped her. He removed his mask, and stroked hers.

"Batman is still out. We'll most likely get a report in an hour."

"We should report in."

"Knowing him, Kaldur probably already did it," Dick turned Moontail's face away from the computer, "I know who you are; you can take off the mask."

She looked at him with sad eyes and slowly removed her mask. Dick stroked her cheek, speaking softly.

"I said you can take the mask off."

A tear escaped and she hugged him.

"Thank you," She whispered, "I haven't felt so safe before."

"Because you always wore a mask," Dick explained, "Two of them."

"I did," She looked into his shining blue eyes, "A mask for the criminals and a mask for the world. To show them I wasn't afraid, that I was strong."

"You are strong," Dick said, "You're so strong, I'm feeling the aster."

Juna grinned up at him and broke away.

"Thank you, I suppose we should get some sleep shall we?"

Dick nodded, relieved to see that Juna was already better about herself.

He walked with her to her room and she opened the door. She then turned around biting her lip.

"We never got to finish our date."

"I'm sorry," Dick said, "I'll get the Camaro tomorrow. You can drive."

She smiled and looked down.

"Thanks, for everything. ShadowMist tried to ruin it. But she didn't. I never knew going to a party like that was so much fun and..."

"Would you like to go again?" Dick asked, "After we defeat ShadowMist and we manage a inter realm walkway, you can come to all the parties. You were an incredible date."

"You weren't just whelmed?" She teased.

"Overwhelmed," He smiled back and tilted her chin.

They looked into each other's eyes, golden hazel into crystal blue. Once hard and guarded, intimidating, both were soft and warm, liquid beauty in each of them. Dick was about to lean in when Juna tilted her face away.

It was so slight, but Dick saw. She didn't want this. Her next words confirmed it.

"We should sleep. Get rest to go after ShadowMist. It's too dangerous to think about what might be possible if well…" Juna fidgeting her hands and bit her lip, "If we can't connect our worlds. Goodnight Dick."

She abruptly went inside her room, closing the door in Dick's surprised face. For being the former protégé of the world's greatest detective, he was stumped.

Regardless she was right, ShadowMist was a threat a large one and if they were going to stop he, he needed his rest. The next two days passed in a blur. Juna stayed away from him and he coordinated with the League to bring enforcements to major cities. Since they had stopped the Reach Invasion, the heroes had doubled, the League and Team recruiting all across the globe. Dick knew that ShadowMist would hit the cities where heroes resided and other large global centers.

Batman informed the League of the woman's abilities and suggested they force ShadowMist away from the population. He had seen more people made more chaos and gave her more power. The heroes understood the danger and agreed to keep her separate. Until ShadowMist appeared however, all members of covert were to subdue all of her followers immediately. As well as stem the flow of growing panic in the public.

ShadowMist hadn't appeared, keeping her word to give the heroes time to prepare. Dick was glad, no reports of fresh chaos scanned across his screen since the night of the Gala. He knew that it was only to make her smile when she unleashed hell. Dick understood that the three days were only the calm before the storm.

He sat now, the third afternoon since the Gala, ready and tense for any alert. Batman had ordered their team to rest and for the first time since Juna's arrival, the Team listened to the Bat.

_Recognized Flash 27_

Wally walked in from the zeta tubes in civvies, tossing a bag of Doritos to Dick. He caught it deftly.

"How was lunch?" He asked.

"It was good," Wally was down, "They were upset I didn't see them before, but they understood."

"That's good," Dick nodded.

Wally had gone to visit his parents in Central City. With all of the rush of fighting against ShadowMist, Wally claimed he couldn't see his parents. Yesterday Barry had come by forcing Wally to go home and console his parents who still thought him dead. Wally had only intended to go for an hour, but Dick knew by the way his eyes shone, he'd be gone much longer.

"You alright?" Dick asked.

"I'm alright. I'm just worried," Wally dropped into a chair beside his best friend.

"What? ShadowMist?"

Wally looked at his friend and sighed. He tried to understand what was happening and only grew more frustrated. He ran a hand through his red hair and closed his eyes.

"It's my speed. I think I'm getting out of control."


	34. Theories

"Out of control?" Dick asked, "How is that possible? You told me you had total mastery over your powers. You could even vibrate through objects without a bloody nose. That you were on par with Barry and Jay."

"I am," Wally sighed, frustrated, "But something is still off. I'm seeing the Speed Force now. At least I think that's what it is."

Wally slumped against the back of the chair. For the past week and a half, he had the most fun he had ever known. Him and Artemis were fighting side by side and staying together. He had learned new abilities and tricks coupled with his incredible speed. His constant appetite was now gone and instead of a granola bar in his cuff, a picture of him and Artemis now sat inside. It had been incredible returning to his friends, family and home, but something was happening.

Every time he ran, he saw the Speed Force reaching for him, as if it wanted him back, he knew the Godslight and Speed Force were one and he knew how dangerous it was. He had traveled across the realms. Twice. It was only a matter of time before he slipped up and was lost between the barriers forever.

"How? What can we do?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. Jay and Barry can feel the Speed Force, but they can't enter it. I can't either, but I can see the energy. It's incredible, it's a living breathing force of power and I'm the conduit. But being the conduit…"

"You'll get fried."

"Exactly. I hate saying this, but until we know more about the Speed Force and exactly how the barriers are created and used between the realms, I don't think I should run anymore," Wally sighed.

"You can't do that! ShadowMist is about to wreck hell! We need you Wally, we need everyone we can get!"

"What about my speed?" Wally thundered, "What if next time I run, I don't come back! I get killed! For real!"

"You won't!" Dick argued, "We won't let you! You know we can't lose you again!"

"Exactly! Maybe we should rethink our strategy! We all know ShadowMist wants to exploit me!" Wally shot back.

"Rethink? Wally the three days are up! It's going to happen now!" Dick pleaded, he couldn't lose his best friend, but they couldn't let the world be destroyed.

"So what's the endgame? Let her use my speed to break across all the realms? Let me be her pack mule to destroy Juna's world and who knows how many other worlds?"

"We'll figure this out! We're learning more and more about the Speed Force every day. We can stop her and we can keep you here, as a hero!" Dick pushed.

"There's not enough time Dick," Wally sighed, "You just said it, today is the endgame."

"So you'll let Artemis go alone?" Dick challenged, "You think she'll sit back while we fight?"

"No, I'll keep her with me, safe."

"That's not your decision Wally."

"It's not yours either Dick!"

"Be honest Wally, if this was such a problem, if you were in such danger, why didn't you bring this up before?" Dick asked.

"Because I didn't realize it till it was too late!" Wally yelled, "It was different the second time!"

"How?"

"The first time I remember this really bright and clear light, the second time it wasn't. It was tinted, it was darker. The first time I had passed through to Juna's world, I was alone. The second time I pushed Juna and ShadowMist through! When they were fighting and using all of their powers."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that what if she corrupted it? What if ShadowMist couldn't access the Godslight, the Speed Force without me taking her though it? What if now that I was ride, she corrupted it? Isn't that the least bit possible?"

"If she corrupted it, why hasn't she used it?" Dick asked.

"Maybe she needs me to take her again? To the Godslight, the Speed Force?" Wally asked, "Every time I use my speed, every time I push myself, I see the light changing, the energy is different. It's becoming black, no longer light."

"If she gets her hands on you, if you use your speed like you did before…" Dick mused.

"Then goodbye world," Wally said, "Goodbye both worlds, maybe even other worlds."

"So what's the plan? Sit out? What'll Flash and Batman say?"

"Flash knows something's going on. He's not sure of the details but he's got suspicions. You can't tell Batman," Wally begged.

"What do you expect us to do? You're in Palo Alto with Artemis and Bart."

"I know," He sighed.

"We'll figure this out; we don't go out for another few hours. We'll make a plan, we'll lure ShadowMist away, we'll take her down." Dick insisted.

"You can't," Juna said, she walked into view.

She had been standing in the walkway by the bedrooms listening to the argument. She knew what Wally said was a very real possibility. The way that ShadowMist sneered at him, and had singled him out only enforced her fears. She knew the day was coming, Armageddon. It was only a matter of time before Wally realized how different everything had become. Juna had known, but she had hidden it away.

After the disaster of the Gala, Juna had hidden away. She refused to train, speak or eat with the rest of the team. Dick Grayson had been such an incredible person, a wonderful human being. He had seen such goodness in her, blinded by her alter ego's shining heroism that he could not see her darkness. She had lied and fought and manipulated her way to where she was now. She was untrustworthy and dangerous. Her powers had also begun to change her.

As Wally experienced new speeds and a window into the Speed Force, Juna had undergone something else. She had seen what could happen to her if she pushed too far. She had seen the depression that would overcome Wally and the destruction ShadowMist would cause. She could see how hurt Dick would become and the cries of innocent people. She had hidden so much from her teammates, both teams and she could not anymore. No matter how dark her soul was and no matter the depression that clouded her mind. They deserved the truth.

Everyone did.

She walked out of the shadows, meeting Dick's crystalline blue eyes. They shone with hurt and pleading, he needed to understand. Juna knew that she should have been honest, but she had been so ashamed. How could she break the one person who had seen her true self? Dick had brushed away all her barriers and all her walls; he had broken her strength and allowed her to feel safe and dependent. No matter how strong she appeared, she was weak and Dick had seen that and still accepted her.

No more, Juna thought firmly, she couldn't let them think she was a hero when she wasn't. Not when she was responsible for everything.

"What are you saying Juna?" Dick asked.

"I know that I'm a catalyst Juna, I guessed it once I saw the Speed Force turned dark," Wally said.

"But you're not," Juna said.

Just as she was about to explain what she had experienced and seen, the holographic computer appeared and Batman was on screen.

"Assemble the Team, ShadowMist has arrived."

**Well doesn't he always have perfect timing? Anyway sorry it took me a while to get this up! You know pesky life, always butting in! Anyway here's the next piece and what a piece! You may not think it's much, but it actually sets up a lot for the future for all 3 of these characters! I know what's happening, but I want to hear YOU Think! Guess, speculate, theorize, wonder! I'll try to get the next piece asap, until then thanks for the views!**


	35. Cities

Less than 5 minutes later, the Team listened to Batman hand out assignments. They were only one however, out of multiple teams stationed strategically throughout the globe.

"League assignments will include the capitals of United Nations countries. The following Leaguers will break into teams of 3 aside from Flash, Zatanna and Rocket who will operate with Covert. As for the locations…"

As Batman delivered capital locations to the League, Wally tapped his foot irritated, he had passed enough hints to his uncle that he did not want to fight alongside League, or at all for the safety of the world, but he had ignored him.

Barry had been so overjoyed at his nephew's evolution into the Flash and had even joked he could retire as Wally was practically his double. Wally hadn't taken the matter lightly. As much as he like saving people and taking down crooks, he knew that going up against ShadowMist might end in his death or worse, everyone else's death.

Wally glanced at Artemis, waiting in her Tigress uniform. She gave a smile and she spoke through her eyes. He hadn't told her about his latest conversation with Dick; it was too much to comprehend. Losing her was an impossible thought, being the one responsible for her death was even harder. He breathed, realizing he was quickly drilling a hole in Dick's floor. So much had happened, so many people and so little time, so much at stake and such little information.

At this thought he turned to Juna. She waited in the back of the group, putting on her tough guy hero persona. He had tried to ask her what she meant when she said he was wrong. Did she know of another way to save the world? If she did, why hide it? He watched her glaring at Batman, she was clearly hiding something. After the Gala, she had become more distant than ever. Even in her own world, she had always taken time for training and teasing Wally. For the past 3 days however she had holed up in her room, mostly sleeping and snapping at people. She had refused to even look at Dick. As Wally wondered what could have possibly happened between those two at the Gala, Batman's voice brought him back.

"Covert Alpha you will be in Coast City. Aqualad I trust you to divide your team accordingly for the landscape."

"I will Batman and if I may ask, what do you expect for Coast City?" Aqualad asked, formal as always.

"I expect tsunamis mostly. Based on ShadowMist's power to create earthquakes and Coast City being a major seaport on the west, tsunamis would definitely collapse the economy and destroy half the city. Exactly the type of chaos ShadowMist wants." Batman instructed.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on Palo Alto?" Wally spoke up suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Tsunamis are powerful, but Palo Alto is in the desert, it's also on a fault line. Perfect conditions for an earthquake."

"That is true Flash; however we must focus on the cities where most damage will occur. Palo Alto is not large enough for ShadowMist to attack. Based on her plans. If you'd like after securing the safety of Coast City's citizens you may go to Palo Alto, it will only take you minutes to reach it. Kid Flash, I'd like to go there as well after securing Keystone City." Batman instructed.

"Crash," Bart's voice rang over the speakers.

"With Covert Alpha assigned, your ETA is 90 seconds. As for Covert Beta, you will secure Bludhaven…"

Batman's voice droned off as Dick sighed; Zatanna, Rocket, Arsenal and Tempest were a good team, strong enough to hold Bludhaven against any of ShadowMist's fights. He glanced down at the reports that were being updated underneath Batman's image.

Gang wars had erupted almost simultaneously across the world, the League of Shadows had begun assassinating public figures and. Intergang had just been spotted wielding new weaponry at major corporate centers while the Cult of Kobra had unleashed new animals injected with their super serum across the globe. The attacks had appeared out of nowhere and yet were all synchronized. Even Black Manta's police force Manta Troopers were knocking down coastal structures and cities. It was unnerving to Dick to think how ShadowMist had gotten all of the major criminal groups to attack at the same time with such brutal force.

Regardless he had a job to do; he brushed his hands over his pouches and pockets where he held numerous birdarangs and other equipment. He stroked an eskirima stick affectionately that was strapped to his thigh. As long as he was armed, he was fighting. If he had to go down, he'd go down fighting.

"Alright Covert Alpha go!" Aqualad yelled and activated the zeta tube. The group piled in, ready to face whatever lay on the other side.

After an instance of being displaced, the group tumbled out of a discarded guard shed in a parking lot. They looked up at the quickly setting sun as people screamed. Whatever was happening, it was terrifying the citizens of Coast City. Nightwing looked at Flash, relieved that he wasn't running away. He knew that Flash hadn't wanted to come, but was glad he had. Nightwing understood why he didn't want to, but also understood the importance of being a hero.

After all it wasn't a part time gig. It was a full time commitment that you had to be dedicated to.

"This way!" Aqualad ordered.

The team raced to the boardwalk seeing a disaster before them.

Batman had been right about tsunamis, wherever ShadowMist was; she was causing enormous waves that reached up over small buildings. Manta Troopers had emerged from the ocean as well, shooting the fleeing citizens as lowlifes took advantage of the melee. They pickpocketed and mugged just for kicks. Their ruthless actions making the Team infuriated.

Without even saying a word, the Team flew into action. Tigress and Nightwing fought and captured the crooks that ran around as Aqualad and Superboy fought the Manta Troopers. Miss Martian tried stemming the tide of water crashing over the city as Moontail and Flash caught civilians taking them up to high ground. The team moved flawlessly along the city, wiping out the terrified thugs and locking up ruthless Manta Troopers. They could see how hope was restored in their presence by the civilians and how the onslaught of terror from the tsunamis weakened when they did.

Moontail grinned, breaking a man's automatic gun. She could sense how ShadowMist reacted, the waves rolling back and towering over them again, crashing with ferocity. Moontail was happy with their plan, the more the League and the Team disrupted ShadowMist's plan, the less power she had.

Sadly, their victory could only last so long as a powerful earthquake, probably breaking the Richter scale, threw criminals and heroes alike across the ground. Moontail looked up, as a tall building erupted in a fiery blaze. A cold cruel laugh waved over the city, freezing once hopeful citizens into terrified statues. A large threatening cloud of fog and smoke hovered above the city.

Moontail knew that she would find her; she knew that her time would come. That the final battle would be fought. The others looked up to, seeing the dreaded cloud of chaos. Moontail hissed under breath, full of venom and hatred for the woman.

"ShadowMist!"

**Alrighty! We have the scene set and our heroes in the game! What do you think Moontail is hiding? What role will Flash play in this? What will Nightwing do to protect his world? More importantly why does ShadowMist want these heroes so much? What makes them better then the full might of the Justice League? Questions will be raised and answers discovered! Review, Comment Whatever!**


	36. Smoke

"Moontail no!" Aqualad roared.

He saw and felt the fiery explosion and knew the dark depressing cloud only meant one thing. Moontail ignored him, flipping the crook on his back and vanishing in midair.

"Miss Martian after her!" He yelled, Miss Martian nodded, flying off towards the burning skyscraper.

"Stay together, we can't lose focus!" Aqualad ordered.

He knew that ShadowMist only made such a dramatic entrance to rattle them and create more chaos.

"Batman, ShadowMist has been spotted," He spoke over his comm.

"Understood. Flash and Kid Flash will be en route as well as Green Lantern as soon as they can," Batman's voice buzzed in his ear.

"Acknowledged," Aqualad said and shouted, "Flash, Superboy secure the block. Nightwing, Tigress move forward!"

The team moved forward working with more urgency and Tigress looked up.

ShadowMist, the woman who had openly threatened Flash's life was there! The one who was would kill him if she got the chance! She knew that she was only human, but she had tangled with supervillians before. ShadowMist was no different. Tigress would have her part in taking down the villainess. If she died doing so, well that was worth it! She couldn't see Wally be destroyed. Not again.

She knocked aside a criminal and froze a Manta Trooper in a rock like foam coating. She then ran down the street, dispatching her enemies as she wan. Moontail may have fought ShadowMist and had a history with her, but Tigress wasn't about to stand by and let them hash it out.

As she made her way to the skyscraper, Nightwing noticed how the Team had begun to fall apart.

Tigress was running towards the skyscraper, Flash noticed and fought side by side with her. He expected his pleas to not engage ShadowMist would soon erupt in an argument. Miss Martian was already up there probably trying to reason with Moontail. Aqualad was already fighting to keep order and hold against the Manta Troopers. Nightwing ducked under gunfire and flipped around two thugs, leaping on their shoulders and throwing his weight forward. The goons toppled and Nightwing kicked the guns away, knocking the criminals unconscious.

"Aqualad, let's make for the building!" He shouted, Aqualad nodded, sweeping the street clear with a wave of water.

He, Aqualad and Superboy caught up with Tigress and Flash.

"You can't go against ShadowMist! When her and Moontail are at it, it's dangerous. Even for me!"

"Shut up Flash! I've gone against monsters, robots and aliens! I can handle a trans dimensional villain!"

"Will you two stop it?" Superboy thundered, "Moontail needs our help!"

He looked up to see flashes of fire and the crumbling of the sky scraper. Whatever ShadowMist was doing, it was bad. Moontail couldn't fight alone. They were a team for a reason. Superboy was fond of Moontail. She reminded him of himself, raw and unchallenged with incredible power. She had learned quicker than he had of course. She was unbreakable and powerful not just in her powers, but her skills and spirit. He knew she'd fight until her last breath, but would it be enough?

"Superboy is right. We cannot argue while the city in danger. We go. Together as a team," Aqualad announced, ending the argument with a deadly look.

The team nodded, fighting their way through the melee and up the skyscraper. Using grapples, water towers and super leaps the Team forced their way up the building, freeing people from the smoke and flames. They broke open another door in the stairwell just as Moontail was thrown.

"Ah!" Moontail screamed falling against the wall.

"Moontail!" Nightwing yelped.

"Stop… no…" Moontail whined as Miss Martian flew over to them.

"She's not real." She explained, "Yet she can still cast fire and create earthquakes. I was able to hack her psyche and found nothing. This is just a void image of herself."

"Then how is she doing so much damage?" Flash asked.

"She must be controlling everything from a distance."

"So fan out?" Nightwing asked.

"It's all we can do."

"No we need to stay together. She'll pick us off easier if we're separated," Moontail argued.

"I can attest to that," Flash agreed.

"Well we're not getting anything done by standing around!" Tigress yelled, "Let's do something!"

"I agree!" ShadowMist roared, she whipped her snake like fog whips around the heroes' necks, forcing them to the ground choking.

"You are pathetic," She growled, "You can't defeat me. You can't even knock away my shadow impressions!"

As she laughed, Moontail struggled. Even Superboy with all his strength could not break the vice like grip on his neck. Nightwing had no tool to cut it away, no strategy to slip away. There was nothing to stop ShadowMist from killing them all.

Except herself.

Moontail stood, against the burning, suffocating smoke around her throat. She gripped her fists tight and clenched her teeth. She would fight, she would save her friends, ShadowMist would lose!

"AHHH!" She roared, diving deep into her soul.

She pulled on the small ball of energy and power that was hidden as a check against the power of the Godslight. The power that could destroy her, she unleashed full force. The energy fanned out in a large burst of unimaginable power. The power that had slowly trickled from Moontail now cascaded onto the scene in a full torrent. The choke holds vanished and ShadowMist's image screamed as the power hit her in the chest.

Moontail gasped, being a pathway of the power and fell into a heap. The incredible energy subsided back into a small drip within her soul and Moontail collapsed, relieved on the cooling concrete. The fires that were eating at the building and the rest of the city now were fanned out to less than campfires. The earthquakes that were crumbling the city silenced themselves and the enormous tsunamis that had crashed over the streets now fell back with no threat. Green Lantern appeared then with Barry Allen Flash and Kid Flash.

"What happened?" He asked, it was Hal, evidence by his tousled brown hair.

"It was not her," Aqualad said, "It was simply an image of herself, like an astral projection that Zatanna would use."

"You have stopped the onslaught in this city, you must have done something." Hal said.

"I think it is only a temporary reprieve," Aqualad said.

"There'll be more," Nightwing said, standing, "She didn't do all this to give up after one hit."

"The question is where is she? The real ShadowMist," Wally Flash asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Tigress said, "Moontail you alright?"

"I'm fine," Moontail raised her head, acknowledging the new arrivals, "Sorry that was hard."

"What exactly did you do?" Miss Martian asked, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"I don't know," Moontail lied, "But I've never experienced anything like that before."

"We should get you some rest," Nightwing said, he saw how she lied so blankly to their faces.

"I'm fine," Moontail repeated.

"Alright then so what's next?" Tigress asked.

"We take the fight to her," Moontail snarled.

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"Where?" Superboy asked.

In a sweeping gesture, Moontail pulled the Team's hands together and clasped onto Nightwing and Wally's Flash's hands. Teleporting themselves to a rocky volcano island that trembled and belched liquid fire, Juna growled under her breath.

"The peak of the Ring of Fire!"

**Ok so I thought about the final battle and realized that I hadn't shown insight on other Team favorites and thought I'd take a peak! I promise the next piece which will be broken into a multi-part finale will be worth it! STAY WITH ME JUST A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE! Oh and review please! It's helpful! **


	37. Crushed

"The Ring of Fire?" Miss Martian asked hesitantly.

"A chain of volcanos and fault lines that wrap around the Pacific Ocean," Nightwing explained darkly.

"She must be here," Aqualad said, pointing to the exploded volcano.

"I knew, don't ask me how, but when I hit her with that energy…"Moontail said.

"Well let's take her down then!" Superboy snarled.

"Right, like you can!" ShadowMist sneered, flying into him. She knocked him back into what little of the forest was left and griped Nightwing by the neck.

"My my you are cute, no wonder Moontail fell for you!" She slammed Nightwing into the ground and formed a rock solid case over him.

Only his head stuck out of the rock. He gasped, unable to breath.

"Leave him alone!" Miss Martian yelled, using her telekinesis to rip Nightwing from the earth while kicking ShadowMist away.

"My turn!" Flash thundered, whipping around her, delivering punches right and left.

"Get away from me!" ShadowMist roared, kicking Flash away.

She turned, catching an arrow and burning it. Her silver eyes narrowed on Tigress. She licked her lips and stalked forward, raising an earth wall.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Tigress shouted, flipping away to dodge the flying earth.

"Stay out of my way then!" ShadowMist growled, "You as well!" She turned, blowing an enormous fiery kiss at Aqualad.

Aqualad summoned the water to shield him as the heat attacked him relentlessly. Superboy leaped around the flames, Flash on his heels and rammed into ShadowMist. She bucked and threw the earth at them and spread a fire up and around the three boys. Nightwing and Tigress however had gotten close and now danced, hand to hand with her. She burned Tigress's bow and broke Nightwing's left ribs. She turned, punching Moontail hard in the stomach.

She slammed the heroine's head into the earth and set fire to her back. She grabbed the screaming girl, throwing her up against a mountain.

"It's so funny," She drawled as she fought, "I thought it was the speed boy I was after but it's not!"

She proceeded to casually break Miss Martian's right ankle and toss her at the rapidly approaching lava. She then turned around and encased Aqualad's discarded water bearers in stone while she slammed his back against a boulder.

"You, you are the one. The one that holds the Godslight!" She laughed maniacally, "With your blood, I'll rip open the barriers between worlds and bring my consort forward!"

ShadowMist continued to laugh as she ripped Superboy off of her and encased him in rock. Then threw the entire construct into the waves. She knocked down Flash, twisting his hip out of its socket. She dragged Moontail to the earth and beat her. Moontail, too exhausted from her efforts earlier, unable to fight back.

"Who the hell would love you?" Tigress asked incredulous.

Grabbing her ankle, ShadowMist slammed her against the ground and broke her arm behind her back. Amid her screams, ShadowMist gloated.

"Why the only sane being in all the worlds! Chaos himself!" She thundered, freezing Nightwing's legs in rock, "I used to be a hero like you! I used to be naïve! Then I learned the truth! No one loves heroes! Heroes are nothing!"

She flipped Aqualad and Miss Martian on their backs as they tackled her. She used a series of kicks and punches to bring down the two heroes and lock them in the earth.

"If we're nothing then why bother?" Superboy roared, swinging at her.

"Chaos wants a kingdom. I want vengeance!" She dived around Superboy's attacks and kicked him hard in the stomach, "To do that, I have to destroy you! Simply business."

"Vengeance for what?" Miss Martian asked, straining to break the earthen cuffs.

"She didn't tell you did she?" ShadowMist grinned evilly at Moontail, "I was graced with powers by a meteorite as she was. I was given the task to capture a runaway being called Chaos. When I did, the gods turned away from me!"

"Was it because you were a psychopath?" Moontail spat.

"Silence!" ShadowMist snarled, raking her hand across Moontail's cheek, "You know nothing!"

"Then tell us during your court hearing!" Flash yelled, after her.

"How about I just snap your neck?" ShadowMist threatened, whipping smoke and shadows around Flash.

He struggled along his teammates and ShadowMist grinned.

"I lost my family! I lost the love of my life! I had captured Chaos. In a blind servitude to gods who claimed to be protecting us! They did not! They did nothing! Of course they stripped me of my abilities when I called them on the truth! As criminals ravaged our world, the gods did not seek to grant us with their powers! They sat back, content to watch us slaughter each other!"

She slammed Flash against the earth and captured him and Aqualad in a ring of fire. She snarled at the heroes, slowly breaking Moontail as she did. She laughed as the others struggled to stop her.

"I was smart though, smarter than they were! Chaos told me what he saw, a world without them, a world of order and peace! Through his influence and my own searching, I gained back my abilities! This girl however and her friend were graced with the task to imprison me! Me! Without the gods giving me my powers, I had free reign! I could pave the road for Chaos. When you speed boy came through I knew that the barriers had weakened."

She laughed, forcing Moontail to bleed, regardless of the hero's weak attempts to fight. Moontail stood defiant against ShadowMist. She had to. Her team, her friends laid around the ground, broken and defeated. With the brutal beatings that ShadowMist delivered Moontail gasped, fading in and out of the scene. The night taking its toll on her.

"At first I thought he was the instrument to free Chaos from his prison! It was practically confirmed as I appeared here! Here in a world already on the brink of chaos! Haha! I was content to wait out the speed boy, to unleash hell and bring a new world in my name! However you dear child proved me wrong! You hold the power! You are the key! You are a literal living lock to in between the realms! With your blood spilt and your soul crushed the door will open!"

She fell, bleeding at the feet of ShadowMist. She crowed with victory and Moontail attempted to find her soul again. The energy she had used to wipe away her image in Coast City was nowhere. The energy that she used to teleport everyone was gone. She was finished. Moontail glanced up as ShadowMist sneered.

"You'll never win!" Moontail yelled, "If I don't stop you they will!"

"They? Your pathetic team?" ShadowMist grabbed Moontail by the chin, lifting her high as she flew above the defeated team.

She threw Moontail into the earth, creating a crater and set her on fire. As Moontail cried and screamed into the earth, losing conscious she heard the cruel laughter of ShadowMist.

"In your dreams!"

**Ouch! I know! I'm so mean! But you'll understand! Thanks and review!**


	38. Lesson

Juna faded into blackness. She cried. She had fallen.

She had failed.

"Juna," A voice whispered.

"What?" Juna realized that a light was growing; she opened her eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Madeline?"

"In a sense yes," The woman gave a soft smile.

Madeline was taller than Juna by a few feet; she had beautiful olive skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair fell down her back in loose curls. Luscious and beautiful as a goddess would be. Her lips were a full cherry red and beautiful curling tattoos framed her face and down her neck. She wore a strapless blue leotard with white tights. While the leotard was a light pastel blue, her cloak that floated gently behind her was a dark midnight blue. White jeweled bracelets adorned her arms and ankles. Unlike her persona in Juna's world, she wore no cowl, instead allowing her beauty to shine. She was absolutely stunning. An aura of power and energy waved off of her tenfold, shocking Juna.

"Who are you?" She asked, she wasn't stupid, she wasn't Madeline.

"I am Seer. That is my true name. Madeline was simply an alias," Seer spoke softly; "I am here to confirm what you already know."

With a sigh and foreboding sense of fate laughing at her, Juna looked down. The damage was done and she was gone, the world destroyed.

"You are not dead, do not think you are." Seer's voice was wonderful, rich and soft like melted chocolate.

"Then where am I?"

"I saved you from death. To help you," Seer explained, "I do not have much time so I will only tell you what is necessary."

"Tell me," Juna begged, hopeful she could still stop the apocalypse, "Please!"

"What ShadowMist said was true, we did ask for her to be our hero in her realm. We, the Guardians, Gods, Deities, we have lived a millennium and had grown careless over time watching the realms. Chaos however had grown strong over it. He tried to kill us all," Seer explained sadly.

Juna saw images appear of a monstrous black force wrecking a world. It was large, intimidating and even as an image, struck fear into Juna. She knew that she was seeing Chaos rising.

"We managed to barely overcome his power and seal him between the realms. We decided that the realms had to be separate and we kept a casual eye over the worlds allowing the inhabitants to go on as they pleased. ShadowMist came almost 500 years ago. A young brash woman unlike yourself. She was impulsive, wild and defiant. Qualities that made her a hero. Chaos escaped the bindings that had held him for billions of years to wreak havoc on the world. He had taken a human form and through a binding contract between all gods we could not return to your realm without taking a human host."

Juna gasped, seeing the story unfold. Chaos was reduced to nothing but smoke and fog, trapped behind golden bars. She saw the Gods guard each realm from crossing over, their forms inhuman and only a blinding energy field to a human eye. She watched as Chaos bided his time and broke his cage, fleeing the Gods' dimension and taking a human host by force. He only needed a seed of doubt to possess the poor man. She then saw ShadowMist as a young woman with no scars, playing in fields and dancing in towns. She knew that this was the ShadowMist before she became evil.

"We set out to gift an extraordinary human with a partial sliver of our energy that would manifest as abilities able to trap Chaos once again. We chose ShadowMist. As she told you, she defeated Chaos. However it wasn't without a cost. Through her violent abilities she drove her own family, friends and love away from her. She begged to us to bring them back but we could not force them. Humanity was free to do as they pleased and we were not their masters to order around. She of course blamed us for her loss of a future and stripped her powers."

Juna's eyes watered at the horrific scenes played out. First was ShadowMist accepting her gifts from the Gods and defeating Chaos. As she did however, people were terrified of her display of power and began to hate her. They hunted her like a dog, trying to kill her. She pleaded to the gods as she killed to defend herself. The Gods refused, leaving her bare at the mercy of the violent mobs.

"Heroes do not kill. Heroes do not destroy homes. That is why we stripped her powers. Not because we refused to make someone love her. She of course craved her power and performed a ritual to get her powers back. Chaos helped her, by whispering his plans and creating a false hope of beauty for her. She fell quickly and set out to destroy the realms and break Chaos free. We recruited you and Delaney to stop her."

"Why me?" Juna asked.

Images of ShadowMist appeared, performing a dark ritual of blood and sacrifice. With anger and hate she grew strong. Chaos was seen whispering poisonous thoughts in her ear and ShadowMist wiped away her entire home. With a rush of power and Chaos's praise, ShadowMist grew more powerful. Eventually, the meteorite crashed into Juna and Delaney, them being questioned and graced with incredible powers.

"We saw a strength and goodness in you, none that had ever been seen. As for Delaney she understood balance and held a silent but powerful view of the world. Combined, we were sure you would never turn like ShadowMist. We had given you something extra that ShadowMist didn't. We gave you a direct connection to the Godslight, to our energy and power, our very life force and the barriers between realms."

Juna watched with wide eyes as something flared within herself, a fire that burned and an energy that was untapped. Something stronger than her telekinesis or teleporting. More unique and defining then her telepathy with Delaney.

"Delaney was chosen to be the lock, you the door. Overtime we underestimated your power, realizing that you would let the Godslight flood you. That is why, against all decrees of the Gods, I came. It was only to guide you. I could not imprison ShadowMist myself, not without losing my right as a Guardian of the realms. I came and crafted a human form, something only a few Guardians know how to perform and accompanied you. I saw that you had tapped into the Godslight and had let energy seep into the realm, gifting other individuals. I gathered them, forced you together in hopes that ShadowMist would be defeated."

Clips of Bruce, Clary and Sam escaping the labs appeared as Mistress was shown, changing her mind, Juna saw how a light was lit in Cody and Darin's eyes as they became a group of heroes. Juna smiled at how Seer had manipulated their meeting.

"Kid Flash, Wally was unexpected. We realized the barriers were incredibly weak. That is why I could not come to you before. I returned to help keep the lock against Chaos. You and your new friends, forced to battle ShadowMist. You Juna, your blood and your soul is what is left of the lock keeping Chaos from being free. With your death, ShadowMist will win, Chaos will rule and all will be lost."

"How do I stop it?" Juna asked, waving away the images of a grim future.

"You must open the door and trap ShadowMist, using your own energy, however…" Seer trailed off.

"However what?"

"There is no guarantee that it will work. No human has ever held the Godslight like you do. Let alone control it. You may entrap ShadowMist but you may also free Chaos."

Pictures appeared of Juna falling in blood and ShadowMist's laughter ringing. Sounds of the Justice League, the Team and her own group of heroes screaming and falling under Chaos's assault pierced Juna's eyes. Juna saw and understood.

It did not matter.

She had been asked to protect the realms, she had been tasked to imprison ShadowMist, she had promised to fight for those who couldn't.

Juna stood up and looked directly into Seer's eyes. She spoke deliberately and slowly. She enunciated every word harshly and felt a power in herself grow.

"Send me back. It's time to end this."

**Tada! ShadowMist is born! Also the reason why Juna was picked and how she has so much power! Chaos is introduced as well! What do you think? Ass hole Guardians? Sympathetic to ShadowMist's past? How was it seeing how the group was manipulated to meet? Review and Speculate!**


	39. Standing

Nightwing looked up, gasping. He saw his teammates strewn across the ground like trash, beaten down by ShadowMist's brutality.

He saw a ring of fire explode as a crater rocked him. He saw and heard Moontail cry, he struggled to get up as ShadowMist descended leisurely.

"Oh it's alright child! I'll end your suffering!" She grinned evilly.

"Leave her alone!" Nightwing yelled, forcing himself to stand.

"Oh please, go take a nap or something," ShadowMist rolled her eyes.

She flipped her hand, sending a chunk of earth right into Nightwing. He collapsed as he heard bones snap.

"Is that better?" ShadowMist asked as she twisted Juna's arm.

Amid her screams, Aqualad woke up and willed himself to stand. He hadn't used anything but water bearers his entire life, but he had to learn soon. Gasping from the pain, he pulled a wave of the ocean up and over ShadowMist screaming.

"Stop hurting her!"

ShadowMist smirked, setting a flaming whip over Aqualad, slamming him to the ground. As he tried to rise, ShadowMist snarled.

"Don't bother fish boy, you have nothing!" With a kick, she forced the island to rise, the water receding away quickly.

"No!" Superboy yelled, running at her.

ShadowMist kicked again, sending chunks of earth up and over Superboy, burying him. She whipped around as Tigress rose.

"You never quit do you?"

"Never!" Tigress growled and fell, grabbing at her neck.

ShadowMist smiled as a tendril of smoke and shadows choked Tigress.

"Go away!" Miss Martian screamed.

She began to engage and stepped back as fire crawled up her leg. It was slow and painful. ShadowMist laughed as she held all the heroes down single handedly. Flash roared as he leaped at her.

"Stop it!" He was knocked away by two whips of the smoke and fell as a fire encircled him.

"That handles that!" ShadowMist preened, hoisting up Moontail.

She was broken and bloody, beaten down and defeated. Blood trickled rom her, with a slight glow to it, ShadowMist laughed.

"You are finished! You will never win! You will die!"

Suddenly Moontail's lifeless form strengthened. Her eyes flashed open, defiant, angry and powerful. She wrapped her legs around ShadowMist's torso and arched back.

Pulling with all her weight, she slammed herself and ShadowMist into the ground. She used her good arm to punch ShadowMist off of her and leaped at her. Moontail grabbed her by her hair, keeping her from dissipating. She whipped her around and kneed her in the stomach.

ShadowMist, shocked by the sudden life in her enemy's body, fought back. She focused her concentration on Moontail. With her attention diverted, the fires shrunk and the tendrils vanished. The earth loosened and the Team broke free. They saw a spectacle, one they wouldn't have believed if they didn't see it for themselves.

Obviously greatly injured, but ignoring her injuries, Moontail fought with everything she had. Her claws out, throwing trees, rocks and discarded weaponry, Moontail was back with a vengeance. She teleported around ShadowMist, fighting in an incredible fury, delivering hard attacks that shocked and weakened ShadowMist considerably. Her eyes lit up with a fire that was inhuman and the blood that dripped, glowed brighter.

ShadowMist, meanwhile used fire to singe what was left of Moontail's uniform and the earth to pummel the heroine. She flew and changed her form, whipping shadowy snakes around Moontail. Blood dripped from her as well; Moontail finally hitting her and her face was contorted into an animalistic rage.

The Team gasped as they felt a familiar, yet alien click in their minds. A telepathic link had been established.

_"Don't!" _Moontail yelled, seeing them about to leap into action.

_"What?" _Flash asked, seeing how vicious the fight had become.

_"Let us in!" _Aqualad begged, as Moontail forced them away by a telekinetic shield.

_"I can't!" _She pleaded.

_"You can't do this by yourself!" _Miss Martian cried, trying to hack her psyche.

_"Damnit don't do this!" _Superboy roared, fighting the shield.

_"We need to get in! We need to stop her!" _Tigress yelled.

_"Please," _Moontail's voice softened,_ "I have to finish it."_

_"Juna…"_ Nightwing whispered, seeing the tears and the pain through the blood and determination.

_"Você permanecerá sempre em meu curacao…"_

"No!" Nightwing shouted aloud.

It happened so fast and yet so slow at the same time. The Team watched in horror as Juna kept her promise and saved all the realms.

She grabbed ShadowMist around the neck, flipped her over and grabbed ShadowMist by the shoulders. ShadowMist flew up a few feet, snarling in anger like a rabid animal. Juna knocked ShadowMist's legs apart and stared straight at ShadowMist. Both women spoke, to each other, delivering their final say.

"You will die, you will lose everything!"

"It's worth it if I stop you!"

"You can't!" ShadowMist roared in her ear.

"I can," Juan bit back, "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a hero!"

Juna dived deep into her soul where the last reserves of her power were. She grabbed hold of the small sliver of the Godslight the Guardians had given her. She held on tight to the energy that she had been given and closed her eyes. She may not have been perfect, but she was a hero.

The Guardians had seen her goodness and strength. Delaney had seen her willingness and defiance. The heroes of the other realm saw her expertise and leadership. The heroes here had seen her beauty and power. She had seen herself, raw, unchallenged, beautiful and honest in her own destiny.

The power exploded, expanding and erupting in a powerful burst of light, energy, power and strength.

The team shielded their eyes from the blast, falling onto the ground as the air whipped them back. They looked up as the dust cleared and the light faded.

They were gone.

Nightwing ran to the spot where the two had hovered a second before. Nothing was there. Only blood drips that glistened in the moonlight and a large scorch mark were all that remained. Tears welled up behind his torn mask. The world closed around him and he could hear nothing, feel nothing. His hand hovered over the scorch mark and shook with fear, anger and agony.

ShadowMist was defeated.

The world was safe.

But it had been at a cost.

Juna. Was. Gone.


	40. Read

The next few days passed in a blur.

The horrific earthquakes and raging fires that had attacked the world fell back along with millions of criminals and villains. The Justice League and other covert teams followed an incredible power signature to the volcanic island. There they discovered the Team, frozen in shock. After they forced them to leave, Black Canary led the way in healing them. They had suffered greatly, broken bones, ripped ligaments and more importantly crushed spirits.

Batman tried forcing them out of Nightwing's warehouse hideout, but they refused. All of them sat, crushed and defeated. He disapproved of their reactions. They acted the same as when Wally had vanished. He held out hope that Juna would return. Possibly bridging the gap between realms and discovering others.

As Black Canary attempted therapy and Batman attempted communication, the Team refused their help. Flash, Barry Allen visited the warehouse almost every day reminding them how they pulled through when Wally left. He tried to convince Wally to run with him. Hoping, praying they could break the barriers between. The other Leaguers consoled the heroes as well, understanding that Juna had been close with them. That the Team had been close with her.

A week passed in silence and in depression. Superman erected not only a holographic memorial in the WatchTower, but a memorial at the island as well. Dr. Fate attempted to break the barriers between realms with Zatara. Red Arrow took over guarding Bludhaven and kept the Team from starving. WonderWoman and Aquaman searched high and low for any glimpse of either Juna or ShadowMist as well as searching libraries for a portal or break between realms. Martian Manhunter strained his telepathy coming up with no evidence of either hero or villain or even of another realm.

Despite their efforts the League found nothing to link Juna or her realm. They only hoped that ShadowMist had been trapped and she did not wreak havoc in another world. They only prayed Juna still fought her, was alive and not dead or trapped between worlds.

The memorial dedication was silent. The grove in the WatchTower held the Team, the League and few other heroes, paying respects. Each of the Team had attempted to speak and ended up only sighing. It was eerily similar to Wally's memorial. Except this time they knew there was a chance of survival and simply could not find it.

Coming back to Bludhaven, Dick finally accepted the fact he couldn't rescue Juna. It had been hard to imagine her dead when other realms existed. With the week ending and crime slowly on the rise again, he knew he had to return to his city. He slowly made his way to Juna's room. A room he had never entered while she had stayed and had not entered after her demise. He opened the door and took a look inside.

It was immaculate, clean and pristine. She had no time to decorate or make the room her own. Her only focus to find and trap ShadowMist. He brushed the bedcovers and tapped his fingers on the wood dresser. He opened the closet door and gave a weak smile. Hung alongside ordinary jeans, tanks and flannel shirts was the dress. She hadn't bothered to sew up the slits she had made or wash away the scorch marks. Even with the disfigurement he could still see her blush and twirl in the dress. He could smell her unique aroma and practically feel her body contort to his hands. He gripped the soft satin and choked. Tears threatened to overspill for the fifth time that day. He could hardly breathe, seeing the dress and reliving the memories of that night. He slid to the floor, unable the hold in his emotions. He saw a folded paper underneath her broken heels.

He picked up the paper. Somehow it called to him; he was able to flip it open with shaking fingers. In the door of the closet, in her room, he read Juna's words.

_Richard,_

_I cannot express everything, but I will try. You are incredible. You are an amazing person, not just a human being, not just a hero, not just a boy, but a person. I have always lived my life strong and against everything and everyone. _

_As you told me moments before, I wear two masks. The first for those who commit crimes and atrocities that will not be tolerated. The second for the people that I care about and the people that can see me. _

_I am not who you think I am. I have lied and manipulated and fought against what everyone believes what I should do. Traits that some may believe made me the hero I am today. However that cannot be true. I believe that I was picked because of my defiance and not only against the world, but myself. ShadowMist speaks of a consort and if I may believe she wants to unleash God's wrath on the world. Misdirected as heroes and innocents do not deserve such a horrific fate, but it will be directed in the end. How will she do this? She will kill me, as I feel a greater power than anything else stirring inside me. This power is only one culprit, the Godslight itself. I have been visited by the Gods; I have been told I serve a great purpose protecting this world and all others. What if the reason I was pulled here, into your life was due to the Godslight?_

_I was asked what I would do to protect my realm. I said without hesitation and with complete conviction that I would die. Not because it is a noble thing and I am self-righteous but because I hope that humanity is better than me. I know now at least one person is. You. Regardless of your precious human life and master tricks, you still fight as if you hold my power and abilities. It amazes me and I understand that I can defeat ShadowMist knowing hope is out there. Within you, humanity can thrive._

_I always loved you Richard, as a hero in a comic book. In your presence, in real life I have become infatuated with you. Your white smile and blue yes, your determination and understanding lit my soul. Your knowledge and wits have pulled me under. With a great regret I cannot continue, I must break away. I cannot hope to take down ShadowMist if I am with you in such an intimate way. However with you reading this, I must have perished. I am sorry if I could not defeat her, I am more sorry I could not tell my truth. I hold so many feelings of pain from this, you cannot imagine._

_Understand this, in defeat or victory, in life or in death, you will always remain in my heart and I hope I in yours._

_With love, pain and all in between and across the worlds,_

_Juna_

Richard read the letter over again. That must have been what happened. He had seen her blood like the other had. It had glowed with a power that was unlike any other. She had held the Godslight in her soul and ShadowMist would have used it to destroy everything. Tears pooled over his cheeks as he understood why she had stayed away, why she refused him. It hadn't been because she had a prior relationship as Wally suggested, it had been her fear of distraction and losing him. He held the letter to his chest understanding her. She was only saving the realms, keeping her promise to the Gods and protecting the hopes of humanity.

He flipped the letter back and forth in hopes of finding a contingency plan in case of failure to defeat the villainess. He scanned the words to see if Juna knew if she'd survive or not. If she would be pulled into another realm or a way to connect her own with his. No messages, no clues and no contingency plan.

He stumbled out of her room, unable to remove her few items, yet still clutched the letter.

"Dick!" M'gann cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What is indeed?" Kaldur asked, grabbing his friend.

"I found a letter. She was protecting us." Dick waved the letter around.

The heroes attempted to grab the letter, but Dick refused to part with it. They stopped, understanding the truth.

"Dick!" Wally stared in shock at his best friend, coming from the zeta tube.

"What happened?" Conner asked, coming in from behind him with Artemis.

"A letter was discovered along with Juna's things," Kaldur's smooth voice hiccupped over her name, "She was saving us with her powers. Something apparently was kept from us."

"Something indeed."

Lightning flashed and the earth rolled. The heroes grimaced setting into a stance.

"Do not worry, I am a friend," The woman gestured in surrender.

She wore a beautiful blue leotard and cape. Wally recognized her. Despite only seeing her a few times and being home for over a month, Wally recognized the beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Madeline?"

**You have all rights to hate me! Haha! Sorry I took an extra day! I had to get these feelings for Dick right and the whole effect of Juna's sacrifice. The danger is past, the crimes punished, but now what will this new development bring? Rounding up loose ends! So glad I did this! Review or Rant because I'm hurting our fav blue bird! **

**Special thanks to SweetyKinz for sticking through the ENTIRE STORY! :)**


	41. Aftermath

"Actually Wally, my name is Seer. My true name. I am not a simple human who has the ability to see where objects have traversed," Seer explained, "But I am one of many gods who guard the barriers between realms. I am here on behalf of Juna."

"She's alive?" Dick asked in shock.

Seer's face fell at the sight of Dick. She lowered her tone and gestured for the Team to gather around the conference table. As she explained, her tone became soft and the Team bowed their heads for their fallen comrade.

"Juna was gifted with a slice of the power that separated the realms. When she was given this power we hoped that her friend would keep her in line. Both had received the approval of our council; however Juna had been given something extra. We had seen something stronger in her. Once we realized her energy was seeping through her blood and jump starting other abilities, we grew concerned.

With her and this team she created failed to capture ShadowMist, I created a human to inhabit. It was dangerous and broke every law we had written, but ShadowMist had grown strong and Chaos was about to break free. Wally however changed everything. He broke through the barriers and we realized that Juna's powers and energy were changing the laws of the barriers. It allowed her to break the barriers again with Wally and ShadowMist.

In her final moments on the brink of death, I shared what she had dreaded. I had managed to breach the barriers to speak to her however only in dreams, hinting at her hidden powers. I tried to coach her to use her energy from the Godslight to return home, to trap ShadowMist. It was never guaranteed, no one had ever held such raw power. I had grown to care for her, I told her to stall. I would be close to breaking the barrier by using her telepathic link with her friend. She refused and I told her how to unlock the latent power in her soul. When she did, she pulled herself and ShadowMist between realms, she directed the Godslight to return back to where it came from. Us, the Gods who created the barriers."

"So she's really gone?" Artemis asked, wiping a tear.

"There is a possibility that she would have returned home, albeit with no abilities and a very slim one," Seer explained.

"Can you connect our worlds?" Conner asked standing up.

"I have managed to break them, as you see myself here, but I suspect the only one among you able to breach it would be the one who already broke through."

"Wally?" Artemis looked to her boyfriend, "But how do we know he won't get stuck there? Or worse in between?"

"Due to my actions and my increased involvement, I have been banished from my homeland between the realms. I must live among humanity. I can now teach you all everything I know," Seer explained.

"Are you still considered a God then?" Kaldur asked.

"I am," She nodded, "I still retain my abilities to travel, heal, see and possess a powerful mind. I cannot however linger as I did before in between the realms or return to my home."

"I am sorry for your loss," Kaldur said.

"Wait a minute. I don't get it. Why didn't you come before?" Wally asked, "Why can't you build a zeta tube like device to travel between realms? Why can't you, a God see where Juna is?"

"The barriers are not solid Wally, they are fluid and changing," Kaldur guessed, Seer nodded.

"As far as I can see, the only one capable would be if you could teleport without the use of a zeta tube or run fast enough to break the barriers."

"Then we'll go!" M'gann said happily, "We'll find Juna and we'll help her stay as a hero! We'll bring her back and help the other realm!"

"No," Dick said quietly.

"What?" Wally stared.

"Are you crazy?" Artemis asked, "We need to help the other realm! Before they get their own psycho villains!"

"I agree with you there, but I don't think we should look for Juna."

"Why not?" M'gann asked.

"Because she was damaged," Dick looked at the visitor, "Wasn't she?"

With a soft and yet sad look, Seer nodded once. It was slow and controlled; she spoke in a calm tone to the still shocked group.

"Juna had an incredible heroic alias. However as a civilian, she had gone through much pain and torment. Her friend had been her only true confident, an anchor in the storm that was her life. Regardless of other acquaintances, teammates and even a brief but true flirt, she held in everything. Everything that made her both a hero and a victim of society. I believe it is best that we do not look for her. If she comes to us, if she still believes herself a hero regardless of the consequences at the island, then let her be a hero."

"So only on her own accord would you allow her as a hero?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes."

"I guess that's alright," Artemis huffed, "She needs to be her own person, if she's truly a hero, she'll come back right?"

"I hope so," Conner sighed.

_Recognized Batman 02, Flash 04, Zatara 11, Black Canary 13._

The zeta tube activated and poured out the four members of the League, ready for a brawl. After yelling at each other, Wally managed to explain to who Seer was and what had ended up with ShadowMist and Juna. The League was concerned by the shocking high energy attack that had appeared, but Seer explained it had been the rip in the barriers that caused the energy signatures.

After the melee of meeting another ally and explanations, Seer became intrigued with Barry. If Wally's speed was just as fast as Barry's both would be able to break the barriers and assist in the other realm. The entire group stayed in the warehouse, conversing and theorizing. Dick decided he couldn't take it and slipped out of the warehouse punching in whatever coordinates in the zeta tube.

_Recognized Nightwing B01_

**Yes yes hate me if you must, but I think this was one of my better chapters. The idea came to me from thinking great the team finds Juna, but what happens if she doesn't want to be a hero? What happens if she isn't there at all? What happens? There's still villains! So I said to myself, we'll agree not to look for her and at the same time, keep the possibility open! Oh also...**

**REVIEW, RANT, GUESS, SPECULATE, THEORIZE, TALK, ARGUE, CRITICIZE! Thanks!**


	42. Epilogue

**Ok ok! Here is the beautiful and uplifting chapter that is my finale to my story! I really hope everyone enjoyed it! Still waiting for reviews and such! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and commented! So glad that my first story was a success and that I'm done! If you want check out my next story that I've started, more fun, less serious! It's called Driving starring Robin! Anyway here it is! Introducing the final chapter of Realm of Heroes: Epilogue**

It had been three months.

Three months of growth.

Three months of discovery.

Three months of exploration.

Three months of training.

Three months of grief.

The Justice League had managed with all 3 active speedsters to break the barriers of the Godslight by using their Speed Force. Energy that negated the Godslight that they produced by running on their own. They had been threatened then welcomed by the heroes of the 2nd Realm.

Wally explained how Juna sacrificed herself to save both realms. Delaney or Stellar to the rest of the heroes collapsed in tears. Even being in a completely other dimension, she had felt her friend ripped from her telepathic bond. A bond no one else had known about. Wally consoled her as Barry and Bart went about exploring. Wally was heartbroken at the fact that Sam, Ghost had passed as well. Even with Seer's healing, he couldn't pull through the literal gut ripping injury.

Miss Martian went about connecting telepathically with the other heroes, surprising everyone that telepathy pushed through the barriers, however faint it was effective. The other Leaguers piggy backed on the speedsters to take in the new realm and set up efficient hero work.

They refused their public involvement. This new world wasn't ready and so the second Young Justice Team was created. They ended up calling themselves Moon Guardians as they only worked at night and in memory of their fallen leader. Black Canary trained them; Batman provided technology and Wally as the Flash carried messages. It was incredibly hard for all the heroes to go on, but they ended up moving forward.

Seer traveled between realms, looking for weak spots between the barriers and searched for more heroes born of Juna's power leaking through. She found plenty of gifted people, however not all of them good. Both Young Justice and Moon Guardians recruited and fought these new enemies.

As the Justice League continued being public heroes, Young Justice spied on the Light which was regrouping and the Moon Guardians began protecting their own world, the original six stayed silent.

Kaldur was haunted by the fact he had failed again, yet still strived to learn new abilities. Aquaman laughed with joy at his progress and Queen Mera gave him advanced lessons in private. Without the handicap of needing his water bearers, he was growing more powerful and becoming more of a foe to his enemies.

Conner became silent again, refusing to crack a joke as he trained the Guardians. He had insisted on being a secondary teacher as he was not yet a public hero. Black Canary obliged and Superman swelled with pride.

Wally pulled double duty as well, protecting Palo Alto with Artemis as Tigress and being the messenger between realms. He felt guilt, not being able to trap ShadowMist with his Speed Force, but elated to remained united with her girlfriend. Regardless of Barry's experience and Bart's genetics, Wally could break the barriers most easily with no effort at all.

Artemis moved back to Palo Alto with Wally, refusing to wear her green archer uniform as Wally had moved on as the Flash. Her depression was over now from Wally, even as a new depression from Juan's death crept in, Wally reminded her that she could always return. Oliver was proud seeing his adopted daughter once again take to the streets and be an active member. He brought it up to the other leaguers to have her join them. As Wally was a league member, his partner should be as well. Artemis was no one's sidekick.

Megan kept the link up between realms with the help of Delaney and her uncle J'onzz. Refusing to allow the crushing sadness from other people overwhelmed she threw herself in monitoring the barriers. She learned how to keep track of the multitude of thoughts in the back of her mind and not in the forefront as well. She learned the only respond to emergency calls of the Guardians and ignore the rest as simply whispers.

Dick however had crumbled instead climbing. He maintained mission briefings with Batman and Stellar, the Guardian's unofficial leader, he hacked computer systems and created aliases for the new heroes while they were gone, but other than that, he was grim and angry.

He stalked Bludhaven often, knowing that Juna would have been ashamed to learn he lacked in her name. He couldn't afford to lack in her memory, to disappoint her when she could come back any minute. The heroes had grieved, but moved on. He, on the other hand, had grieved and stayed grieving, only in anger.

It was a typical Saturday night, 3 am and he had done good work. 2 robberies, three muggings, an attempted carjacking and two counts of domestic violence had all been wrapped up nice and neat by him. For only being out on the scene since 6:00 that night, Dick considered it was the best night of the week. He ran downtown, taking out an apartment fire and preventing a kidnapping as well as stringing up a pair of rapists. It was around 5am when he was going down the industrial district when he heard the screams.

"Ow! Hey get off me you creep!"

Nightwing grinned under his mask, another woman being attacked, another thug to hit.

"C'mere sweetie and give me something good!" The man growled, slurring his words.

As Nightwing leaped on top of the building where the confrontation was, he heard solid hits and wheezy grunts of the attacker. Infuriated that he would hit a woman, Nightwing glared down at the scene.

What he saw, was not what he expected.

"I said get off me!" The woman growled, "And I meant it!"

The woman was going after the man! She kicked him in the side and delivered a left hook. He fell on the ground, spitting.

"Now you're getting it good! Feisty little animal like you will make some good action overnight!" He lunged at the woman with a pocket knife.

Wrong move.

"Don't even try me!" She snarled.

She grabbed his wrist, forcing the knife on the ground and wrapped her legs around him. She stared him down in the eyes snarling at him like a rabid animal.

"I. Said. No!"

She leaned back, slamming herself on the ground and flipping him overhead with a kick.

Nightwing stared; it was the exact same move as Moontail had used on ShadowMist!

"Ugh! You little… ugh…" The man stuttered as he tried in vain to rise.

He had been slammed against a concrete wall with enough force to crack it. He wasn't getting up anytime. Just to be sure though, Nightwing flung a wing ding at him, knocking his already fading conscious out completely. He dropped to the street, prepared for anything.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked setting herself up exactly as before.

"I'm Nightwing. I protect Bludhaven," Nightwing introduced himself.

"Psh, I don't need a protector, you saw that," She snorted, flinging her brown hair out of her eyes.

"I can see that," Nightwing said, noting her brilliant golden eyes, "Can I ask though, who you are?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, "Because if you think formalities will get me to lay an egg for you, you're about as dumb as him!"

"No, no!" Nightwing shook his head, "I just think I've seen you before somewhere. You're really familiar."

"Right," She rolled her eyes, relaxing, "I just moved her like yesterday."

"Oh." Nightwing looked down and prepared to disappear into the shadows.

Then everything changed.

The woman relaxed more, her hard defiant eyes softening as she brushed back her hair. She stepped into the light, revealing beautiful olive skin. She wore blue skinny jeans with a black tank top. A red and white flannel shirt was tied around her waist. She was clearly fit and very beautiful. Everything about her reminded of Nightwing of Juna. He looked up with a smile when the women cocked her heads to the side, introducing herself.

"I'm Marie," She stuck out a hand with trimmed purple nails, "Marie El Conta."


End file.
